


Flight of the Navigator

by dichotomousdice



Series: Made To Love [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, S5 compliant (mostly), SWORD (Marvel), Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dichotomousdice/pseuds/dichotomousdice
Summary: Sequel to I Find Myself Without the Glory.Daisy and Ward are swept into a new world and environment that spans time and space. With the mission of trying to find and rescue the team, they discover things much bigger than they could've imagined.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE MUCH AWAITED SEQUEL OF IFMWTG! I know I said on Tumblr I was originally gonna post this during February but alas, time got away from me but it's here now just in time for the Easter weekend. I had a great 3 month hiatus from writing to just plan stuff and relax but I'm ready and back in the game. Considering IFMWTG took 6 months to complete, this sequel will probably take 9 months - a year to finish because I'll be covering a lot more ground using S5. Fic title is based off the song by Childish Gambino.
> 
> To clarify: the one shot instalment I have (These Moments and Vibrant Hues) is a small collection of flashbacks that are meant to fill the gap between S4 events and the end scene of IFMWTG. So, as much as I would've liked to completely finish that piece first THEN post the sequel, I decided to post what I have of the sequel now and will eventually finish the oneshot instalment soon after. It'll be fine for you guys to go back and forth between the pieces till TM&VH is finished. I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long.
> 
> Also, another birthday shoutout to my good friend Gigi aka khategeckos/xshadesofcolor on Twitter/insta. I decided to post the sequel on your bday since apparently that's my thing now: to post fic on my friends' bdays. Hopefully I can keep the streak alive. 
> 
> Anyway, with the new sequel, I can promise a bit more humour and obligatory angst that I don't think any of you will be ready for. Without further ado, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

He felt groggy as his vision slowly returned from a hazy oblivion. The room was fairly dark and Ward soon became aware of the sensation of hanging above the ground. He looked up seeing his hands were tied up by a set of chains. The cold metal was digging into his wrists as he wriggled against the restraints. The movement caused Ward to spin slowly in his spot and he soon faced the sight of another hanging body accompanying him. Despite the long hair obscuring her face, the clothing belonged to Daisy who he remembered being the last person with him before they were knocked out. Ward called her name gently being mindful of potential captors and enemies being nearby. He thought he could hear a faint groan from her that might’ve been her response.

Ward immediately began analysing every detail estimating it was about six feet drop to the ground and that the chains weren’t going to budge by normal force. He clenched his hands trying to get feeling back into them knowing he was going to have to call upon his powers. Ward twisted his palms to grip the chain properly. He closed his eyes and began to channel that concentrated heat in his chest and extended it towards his limbs.

The metal length vanished into ashes as the fire from Ward’s palms travelled through it. He felt himself dropping back to the floor. Unfortunately, the sedative’s effects on his limbs left them feeling slightly stiff. This resulted in Ward landing on his back after his feet made impact with the ground. _Didn’t quite stick the superhero landing._ He winced in pain and rolled over to stand up.

“I saw that.”

Ward followed the tired voice belonging to his girlfriend who was still hanging from up high. She had an amused smirk on her face as she looked down at him. He shook his head. “Of course you did.”

Daisy attempted to flick her hair back from her face but the motion only caused her to swing slightly from the chain. “A little help here would be appreciated.” She called over her shoulder as she started spinning the other direction away from him.  

He immediately moved under where she was hanging. Ward grasped her foot to keep her still. “Are you gonna quake it apart?”

“You bet.” She wiggled her wrists for her grip to properly wrap around the cool metal. Daisy took a steady breath until the quiet hum of vibrations grew louder and stronger to shake the chains. She concentrated on the steady pulse and amplified it until the metal burst into fragments under the pressure of her powers.

She became aware of suddenly falling from the height but Ward caught her as she was freed from the metal bonds. Daisy’s arms wrapped around his neck resting on his shoulders for support. She couldn’t help but grin as he held her. “Hey. Nice work.”

He arched a teasing brow. “You too.” Ward lowered her onto the ground and helped brush off stray metal fragments that were sprinkled over her. “Are you okay?”

Daisy nodded. “Yeah. For someone who has no idea where the hell where we are,” She scanned the room that had a likeness to a deserted warehouse. “Or what happened to us but I guess I’m fine. How about you?” Daisy’s hand trailed down his arm.

“Other than my ungraceful fall just a few moments ago, I’m okay.” Ward took his turn to observe the dark expanse of the room again. “We should probably start moving. Whoever it was that attacked us clearly didn’t know what we were capable of. Honestly with the chains? It was a bit barbaric.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Daisy took hold of Ward’s hand and the couple ventured into the darkness leading to a hallway. They peered around the corners carefully and began their search for a way to escape their current prison. The environment matched their disorientation given how much the place was dimly lit and decrepit.

“Are you getting a read on anything nearby?” She held her hand up with caution in case an enemy would suddenly appear.

Ward shook his head as his fingers twitched with the concentration of trying to find any heat sources that belonged to other people. “Got nothing. No heat signatures but for some reason, that’s not reassuring.”

Daisy shared the same uneasiness of their mysterious location. It was hard to tell how long they were knocked out for and where they had been taken. It seemed to be a maze of industrial looking hallways that they were navigating through. After a short while, she came to a halt. “You feel that?” Daisy frowned trying to decipher the odd vibrations that she could faintly sense. They were a few mismatched beats that were moving in and out of their proximity.

He paused to observe the silence around them. “What is it?”

The two of them held their breaths as the sound of growling and rattling metal beginning to sneak closer. It was on the ceiling then along the walls. Ward and Daisy stared down at the darkness until an unnerving screech broke the quiet. A large, four-legged, blue creature emerged into the dim lighting of the hall with the erratic movement of a predator.

“What the hell is that?!” Ward’s eyes went wide at the sight of the monster. Daisy merely tugged at his arm for them to run the other direction.

The pair sprinted their way back looking for any room or hiding spot. The few moments one of them looked back, the creature was still in pursuit as its long legs carried them forward with speed. Ward ignited his palm in an effort to use fire to scare the monster off. He ripped a long sheet of paper off the wall and set it alight before dropping it in the middle of the floor. As the creature approached the burning pile, there was no break to its momentum as it instead crawled along the wall. 

Daisy skidded to a stop and dragged Ward into another room that was another kind of warehouse. The distant shrieks of the monster were growing closer which forced them to hide behind some cargo boxes. The four-limbed creature stood still outside the doorframe. It made strange clicking noises while crawling inside slowly trying to sense out its prey. Ward and Daisy remained silent behind the boxes hoping the foreign beast wasn’t smart enough to find them.

She dared to peek her head over to see where it was. “That thing looks killable.” Daisy finally had a moment to analyse the monster instead of the short glimpses they had while running. It looked like normal skin and bone that would perhaps be susceptible to being quaked apart by her powers.

“Okay, take a moment, Ripley.” Ward made calming gesture with his hand. “We just need to get the hell out of here away from that thing and _not_ draw attention to ourselves.”

She was still focused on the beast that was too stubborn to leave. There was only one way to find out if she could put an end to this inconvenience.

“Daisy!” Ward hissed aloud to stop her but she was already moving away from their hiding spot.

She stood tall and stared down the mindless creature. “Hey!”

The monster swiftly turned around at the noise. It shook its entire body with excited vibrations before taking a running start to leap at Daisy. She didn’t back down and instead raised her hand to release a powerful pulse of energy. As Daisy predicted, the pulsation ripped right through the monster and its innards flew over her head.

A silence of relief fell over them now that they were no longer being chased. Ward stood up and grimaced at the rogue pieces of guts that were all over the room. He redirected his attention to Daisy and took hold of her hands. “Are you okay?” He looked down at her palms checking for any damage that belonged to the excessive use of her powers.

She allowed a small smile at his concern and gave a nod. “Yeah. I mean, I just killed something that came straight out of Alien.”

Ward tilted his head in acknowledgement of her amazing feat. “We should keep moving since there’s probably more where those things came from.” He grasped her hand as they rushed back the way they came through.  

The two found themselves travelling down the seemingly quiet hallways for a while trying to find any other company. “So, weird alien thing like that being kept in a place like this.” Ward began speaking his thoughts loudly. “Is this some kind of containment centre for aliens? Including us as Inhumans?”

Daisy sighed. “Like animals in a zoo? I don’t think so but if it is, I have a problem with whoever the zoo keeper is letting those things walk around here like free range cattle.”

They stopped at the end of the hall in front of a room that looked like a supply closet. Ward and Daisy entered with caution keeping their hands extended to sense out any threat. They shuffled past the narrow opening lined by shelves with random parts of scrap metal. Daisy paused to search for anything of use while Ward continued deeper into the room.

She cringed as the different bits of metal scratched or clanged against each other. “What’s the point of keeping these if they’re just useless?” Daisy gave up after a few minutes to find nothing among the collection.

“I might have an idea where we are.” Ward’s voice drifted in from the other end of the room. She followed the sound past all the shelves till the area became wider holding various tables and tools. Daisy was distracted by the interior of the room trying to find any resources that could benefit them. She almost bumped into Ward who was standing still gazing at the large glass pane of a window.

His eyes remained glued to the sight in front of him. “We’re definitely not in Kansas anymore.”

Daisy approached the window only to be greeted by the dim vastness of what looked like outer space. She was stunned in her spot staring at the distant stars and nearby rocks that sprinkled the pitch blackness that surrounded them. Wherever they actually were, Daisy knew they were far from home.

* * *

From the corner, the camera focused on the pair who were concentrated on the window view.

“Lieutenant, the targets are on the move. They broke out as predicted.” The soldier monitoring the footage alerted his leader.

She stood with her hands clasped behind her back and a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. “What did I say? It’s time to bring them in, folks.” The simple order set off the movement of a blue, uniformed squadron getting ready. The woman remained for a moment longer watching the video feed as the couple started to move out of frame due to leaving the room. She thought to herself how it wouldn’t take too long to collect them. She moved away from the screen and adjusted her green goggles over her eyes. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward realise they're part of a greater scheme in the new world they've been brought into.

“This isn’t possible.” Daisy’s hand was pressed against her head trying to aid the ache that was starting to build up. “Whatever we saw out there, that can’t be real.”

Ward had his arms folded while leaning against the wall. He had been watching her pace back and forth in the hallway. “It looked pretty real to me.”

“If we’re in another framework, I might scream or something.” The idea wasn’t farfetched in comparison to actually being in outer space. Daisy felt like her head was going to explode.

“Does that mean you’re going to meet another version of me?”

She stared at him in disbelief regarding his almost nonchalant tone. “Ward, we’ve literally been kidnapped and thrown into god-knows-where and that’s your response?!”

He pushed himself off the wall gently and kept his eyes on her. Ward recognised when Daisy would get into these stressed episodes and had to treat it carefully before she’d exhaust herself. “I’m just saying, you’re reading this whole situation through the worst lens possible.”

“How else am I supposed to read it?! We don’t know anything right now. We don’t know where the hell we are, where the team is and what happened to them.” Daisy listed off each point with the count of her fingers. “Just when I thought we could get some peace and quiet, this kind of shit happens again!” She raised her hands in a helpless manner and felt short of breath.

Ward stepped closer to softly grasp her by her shoulders. “Daisy, breathe.”

She huffed a breath of exasperation before taking on some breathing exercises. Daisy knew exactly what he was doing which only meant that he was right and that she was losing control of her calm and rationality.

He joined her in the simple act of recollecting a steady breathing pattern. After a moment when he determined she had recovered, he spoke. “I know you’re freaking out and you have every right to do so but it’s not going to get us anywhere. Okay?” Ward rubbed her arm and watched as she nodded her head in agreement. “All that matters is that we’re together and we’re going to find answers soon enough. It’s part of our skill sets to figure these things out and survive. That’s exactly what we’re going to do here.”

Daisy felt her worry start to decrease with each comforting stroke of Ward’s hand. Once again, he managed to bring her down from the edge of apprehension. He defused the stressful bomb of negativity that wanted to explode. He became the logic and reasoning that could ground her in certain situations and not a day went by that she didn’t appreciate it. The concentrated pain in her head was starting to fade away. She glanced up to him with a half-smile. “Thank you.”

He was happy to see her relaxed and less panicked. Ward leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. “Anytime.” His hand reached up to cup her cheek. “You know I’m here with you every step of the way. You’re not alone in this.” He looked down the hallway and tilted his head in that direction. “Come on, let’s keep moving to try and find something.”  

After a brief standstill, Daisy found the strength again to keep searching their new world. As overwhelming and tiring it was to be thrown into an unknown place, she knew it was counterproductive to continue freaking out. They took strides deeper into another part of the building that was becoming dimmer by each step.

“It’s so dark.” Daisy squinted as if trying to see further down the path. “We need a flashlight or a match even.”

Ward deadpanned at her. “Babe.”

She looked back at him only to see his hand was uncurled with a small flame illuminating his face in the dark. Daisy raised an eyebrow. “I guess you can do that too.”

He shook his head in amusement and the two of them began walking down the corridor slowly. Their footsteps echoed against the walls and Daisy held onto his wrist that was balancing their light source. As expected, the hallway only presented a few empty and useless rooms with no one in sight.  

Daisy stopped in the middle of a step when she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. “What the hell?” She looked behind them and blinked a few times assuming her eyes were playing tricks on her.

“What is it?” Ward watched back and forth between her and the rest of the corridor. “If those things are back again, I’m ready to light them up.” He let the flame in his palm intensify as it engulfed his hand.

The sensation was unmistakable to her. Vibrations were resonating and growing in number around her and Ward. Even though they couldn’t distinctly see or hear anything, she knew they weren’t alone. Daisy got herself ready to be on the offence against whatever was about to come their way.

It was the light from Ward’s fire that reflected off of a rifle which made Daisy release a pulse. The two of them heard a groan of pain as the supposed figure collided with a wall. Another weapon made an appearance on Ward’s side to which he sent a blaze down their direction. The couple worked in tandem to fire back at the onslaught of unknown figures coming towards them with raised weapons and indistinguishable yells. They just knew they couldn't stop fighting against these new threats.  

“Easy now!” A woman’s voice broke through the chaos. “Everyone lower your weapons. We got what we wanted.” From the shadows, a uniformed woman with green, long hair appeared. She adjusted her goggles onto her head removing them from her eyes as she regarded the pair. “Mr Grant Ward, Ms Daisy Johnson. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Who are you?” Ward kept his hand ignited as a threat. He was already suspicious of this unnamed woman knowing their identities.

She scoffed. “Please, Mr Ward, there’s no need to maintain defence. I mean no harm. After all, I see you and I share an ability of sorts.” The woman clicked her fingers and her hand was suddenly coated by flames that were a deep crimson colour. She let the fire linger on display before she turned her hand to extinguish it. “It’s not as strong as your gift though. Ms Johnson on the other hand has completely unique powers. Almost as unique as –”

“Yeah, yeah. I get the whole spiel. You know who we are.” Daisy waved her hand in a gesture for the woman to hurry up. “You still haven’t answered our question. Who are you?”

She narrowed her eyes for a moment making it seem that she didn’t take the interruption too kindly. “My name is Lieutenant Abigail Brand. We’ve been waiting for you to join us.”

“Waiting?” Daisy furrowed her brow in confusion. “Hold on, you knew we were going to be here?”

Agent Brand offered a sympathetic smile. “I can offer you all the missing answers you desire, Ms Johnson. I just require you and Mr Ward to return with us to our base. It would be in your best interests to come back with us especially in a world that is so…unpredictable.”

Ward and Daisy shared a look sensing the underlying threat in the other woman’s explanation. Sure, she was being quite cooperative and was the first proper human company that they interacted with so far. Their shoulders sank with the realisation that they essentially had no choice.

“Okay.” Daisy broke the silence. “Take us to your leader.”

* * *

Within moments, the couple was surrounded by the unveiled squad of soldiers. It seemed that their battle gear was quite advanced to allow them proper camouflage and soundless movement. They were led into an aircraft by Agent Brand where Daisy’s original doubts about being in outer space were soon diminished when the stars and pitch blackness filled the window view of the vehicle. Additionally, the aircraft they were guided onto could've been defined as some kind of spaceship especially with how fast they were transported over a wide distance.

Their attention was drawn to their destination: a large floating structure in the shape of a tall pyramid with tilting rings orbiting the length. Ward and Daisy watched as their ship moved along the structure before entering an opening from the side. They landed and were soon brought into the large garage of the building that had several people in blue uniforms.

Moving down the ramp with the couple, Agent Brand gestured with her arm to the view in front of them. “Welcome to the Sentient World Observation and Response Department. Otherwise known as SWORD.”

As if on cue, Ward and Daisy glanced up to see the large black logo on the wall that read those initials and held the image of a circle with overlapping ends and their namesake object in the centre of it all. Agent Brand beckoned them over to follow her from the garage to an elevator. “As the name gives it away, we’re an established line of defence especially in regards to threats from outer space. Given the Earth’s history of catastrophic encounters from other alien beings, SWORD was created where yours truly is in charge to deal with these issues.” She provided the introductory spiel for the two as they rode all the way up to what was proclaimed to be high security clearance floor. This left the trio alone without the company of other SWORD agents as they arrived at the destined floor. "I'm sure you can see just how important your retrieval was due to my personal involvement."

Moving onto a dark tiled room that resembled a reception area, Brand stopped in place to face them. “Any thoughts or questions?” She had her hands clasped together with an expectant look on her face.

The pair glanced at each other briefly before Ward cleared his throat. “I think whoever created this just wanted it to spell out the word sword to be honest.”

Agent Brand couldn’t fault him for the comment. She allowed a lighthearted chuckle. “Perhaps. Though, it does seem to be a tradition for most organisations. Considering your division with SHIELD.”

Learning that they were aware of their organisation, Daisy leapt on the opportunity to mention the team. “Would you happen to have other SHIELD agents around here in SWORD’s headquarters?”

Brand inhaled a sharp breath. “I’m afraid not. Simply due to the fact that SHIELD no longer exists which is why SWORD had to be introduced.”

She swallowed down the panic that was beginning to build up following her answer. “So, you haven’t been on the lookout for someone named Phil Coulson? Or Melinda May?” Daisy directed a desperate glance to Ward as she asked with more specificity.

“Like I said, it was only you and Agent Ward that we were expecting. No one else.”

Before Daisy could fire another question, another agent entered the room to approach Brand. She and Ward watched as Brand listened to the low murmurs from the other agent. “I’ll be there shortly.” The agent soon left following her simple response. Brand turned to face the pair again. “I’ll have my agents escort you to a sleeping quarters. If you’ll excuse me, I have important matters with a fellow colleague.”

“So, we’re just your prisoners now?” Daisy clutched her fist in frustration.

Brand looked over her shoulder. “I promise I’ll be back with more answers. You’re a guest, Ms Johnson. Not a prisoner.”

Daisy wasn’t sure what to think of that answer as she watched her walk out of their view into the new bustling organisation that surely had some secrets to keep.  

* * *

Brand made her own way to the opposite side of the entire floor. Passing through guarded gateways, she entered the room that plunged her into sudden silence. It was the kind of stillness that made chills run along one’s spine. However, it was the level of quiet required to communicate with her associate. Ahead, she saw the expected hooded figure sat upon the small set of stairs. Their face and body were hidden from everyone for reasons that she still was yet to confirm.

She sighed and stepped forward. “They’re here. As you requested even though it _was_ a large risk to take. A risk that I know you’re well aware of.”

_“_ **I’ve taken risks my entire life** _.”_

Her colleague’s voice resounded in her head as they used their abilities. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think this risk was for the sake of sentiment.” Brand crossed her arms. “Do you intend on revealing yourself?”

There was a pause. “ **Only if necessary.** ”

Brand bit the insides of her cheeks. “Looking at your situation, it seems to be already necessary. Of course, who am I to question the Shadow? It’s your choice just as it was to bring them here.”

The air became slightly frigid as the Shadow before her aimed their gaze at her. It was almost more intimidating when the ominous appearance lacked a face for her or anyone to see. Brand’s fingers twitched as she sensed the creeping chills that belonged to the Shadow’s abilities that did more than intrude her head. She swallowed knowing they were a moment away from using her fear against her.

The Shadow paused. “ **Make sure they’re settled in. You keep them safe within these walls.** ”

Brand let her shoulders drop in relief sensing that the atmosphere was slowly regaining some warmth. “Of course.” She was ready to leave unscathed but had to stop for one last question. “What about the others? Their team?”

Their cloak shifted with the air as they turned around. “ **They don’t matter as much. But keep an eye on them.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! This was a very loaded chapter. For starters, did you all like this incorporation of comic canon? SWORD has finally come in! Initially, that's the direction I thought S5 was going to go with but it didn't happen so, it's here instead. Abigail Brand is here to stay as a supporting character to our lovebirds. 
> 
> Also, you just met one of my original characters (The Shadow) who is indeed meant to be very enigmatic. You'll learn more about them through the story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed how cute and couple-y Skyeward have been. You should expect an update back in TM&VH soon. 
> 
> Anyway, don't be afraid to leave a comment or ask me anything on my twitter and tumblr (Both are 924inlegend). Thanks for your excitement and kudos! Thanks for continuing to support and read this story and series!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward finally have a calm moment to themselves as they settle into their new shelter.

Shortly after Brand’s departure, a pair of agents led Daisy and Ward back to the elevator. They were taken down to an area that looked like the accommodation of all the agents. Going through white tiled hallways, Ward and Daisy were guided to a large room numbered 12. They noticed that the neighbouring sleeping quarters appeared to be empty which was perhaps more beneficial for them and their privacy. Shortly after, the two of them found the mess hall nearby that provided a decent meal for them as guests.

As they sat while eating, Daisy wondered if it was her imagination that the other SWORD agents present were aiming strange glances towards them. “Is it just me or is everyone around here looking at us weirdly?”

Ward poked his fork through a piece of meat before observing their company. “Just ignore it. We’re probably sticking out just because we’re not wearing a uniform.”

She wasn’t convinced as some of the patrons kept looking over towards them only to rapidly turn away as she caught their curious eyes. “You’d think they’d be a bit more professional and not like high school kids checking out the new students like they’re aliens.”

“Not like I ever sat a cool kids table so I'm used to being looked at weirdly.” He took a bite from his tray.

Daisy scoffed. “I didn’t even finish high school.”

“Neither did I.” Ward swallowed his food. “Because of the whole ‘going to prison’ thing due to my fucked up family and what have you.”

She offered a sympathetic look at the reminder of his history.

Ward shook his head dismissively. “It’s fine. Anyway, I don’t mind sitting at the losers’ table with you.”

The comment pried a laugh from Daisy. “Well, yeah. In this instance, it looks like SHIELD would be losers around here considering we’ve apparently been rundown into nonexistence.” She took a sip from her cup.

He scanned their surroundings again looking at the crowd of blue or green uniformed agents. “Maybe that’s why they’re giving weird looks. Though, I’m still trying to rack my brain for the real reason of why we were brought here.”

Daisy huffed a breath in exasperation. “We won’t know the truth until Agent Brand gives them to us.”

“Do you think we can trust her?”

She paused to think over an answer. “I don’t think we have a choice. It seems like she knows stuff about us. She’s even giving us shelter from wherever the hell we were.” Daisy wiped a hand over her face. It was tiring to think about the helpless position they were both in.

There was a clatter of cutlery as Ward let go of his fork and pushed away his tray. “We should probably get cleaned up and head back to our room.”

“Sounds good.” She also shoved away her tray having lost her appetite. They got up from their seats and walked hand in hand back to the hallway leading to their sleeping quarters. Upon entering, the two of them took a moment to properly check the room. It was a spacious area that even provided a bathroom and closet. It almost could’ve passed for a fancy hotel especially with the window view.  

Ward soon strolled out of the bathroom, leaned against the door frame watching Daisy continue to scrutinise the futuristic style of the room. He waited for her eyes to lock with his as he relaxed against the door.

“What?” She crossed her arms as she regarded him.

He raised an eyebrow suggestively not trusting himself to be subtle enough with words.

Daisy looked at the large bed realising this bedroom was set for two. She exhaled a laugh finally picking up on what Ward was alluding to. “Are you serious?”

He shrugged and pushed off the wall to move closer to her. “Why not?”

She scoffed in disbelief. “I can’t believe your priorities. We’ve been kidnapped and taken away into a space organisation and you want to do it in their headquarters?”

Ward was now in her proximity and his hand settled on her waist. “Not a lot of people can say they did it in space.”

“You’re just saying that so you can live out the plot of Moonraker.” Daisy poked at his chest. “Admit it!”

He couldn’t hide the grin on his face. “Maybe it’s because we set plans to relax in your room and well,” Ward glanced around the area. “It looks like our new place will have to suffice.”

She leaned a little closer to tease him. “If I remember correctly, I said we had a lot of work to do first and this whole space escapade just added to it.”

Ward chased her lips but groaned impatiently as Daisy pulled away. “Babe, we’ve had a long day.”

“I know.” She was having too much fun being able to work him up so easily. “That’s why I don’t think it’s wise to make it a long night.” Despite her warning, her hands were sliding down his chest and moving lower.

His grip on her waist tightened. “You know, after looking at the bathroom, it’s stocked up on pretty much everything.” Ward left emphasis on the last part of his sentence.

Catching onto what he was alluding to, Daisy giggled realising he was completely at her mercy. Leaning up on her toes, she finally fulfilled his request and kissed him. Almost immediately, he hoisted her up reaching to support her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Ward guided them to the bed as they reached for each other’s clothes.

* * *

**_Please_ ** _._

_Come back._

**_Help me._ **

_Come home._

**_Now._ **

Daisy’s eyes snapped open as the voice drifted away. Her line of vision darted around the room as she remembered where they were. Daisy was calmed by the arm banded across her waist and the warm body pressed behind her. She needed to sit up though to make sense of what just happened.

The sound that infiltrated her head sounded so real and close. The echo of the distant, boyish voice must’ve been more than a dream. She clutched the sheets tight to her chest trying to ground herself in reality. Daisy looked off to the window in the corner that displayed the darkness of space with the sprinkles of starlight. Everything felt off kilter since they arrived at SWORD’s headquarters and she feared that she was losing her sanity.

Ward stirred beside her as his hand moved across the mattress obviously seeking her body. She peered over to him as he sleepily blinked. “Hey.”

Daisy offered a smile. “Hey.” She felt his hand stroke along her spine and she welcomed his comforting touch.

“You okay?” He joined her in sitting up.

She chewed on her lower lip. “I thought I heard something.” She gestured her hand in a vague direction. “Plus, it’s weird being so far away from home.”

Ward peered over to the window. “This place isn’t so bad once you get to wrap your head around being in outer space.”

Daisy raised an eyebrow at his surprising calmness towards the situation.

He shrugged in return. “When you think about where I came from and what we’ve been through, this isn’t the most outlandish thing to come across. It’s up there in the list, sure, but nothing too shocking.”

She rubbed her arm timidly. “I guess that’s true.” 

Ward’s hold wrapped around her waist to draw her closer. He kissed the temple of her head. “Hey, you don’t have to worry. We’ll figure this out like we always do. Just come back to sleep.”

Daisy followed his motion of lying back on the bed. She curled up against his side letting the warmth of his body and the steady beat of his heart lull her to sleep. If anything, she was grateful that she wasn’t alone in this new world that was lightyears away from home. Daisy had faith in his words that they would find out the answers about why they were taken here. Soon enough, the storm of thoughts in her mind became a distant blur as she fell asleep in Ward’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE! This chapter was a much lighter/shorter one in comparison to the past two. I hope you've been enjoying the pacing. AND YES! These two got real horny and did the frickfrack. They're so cute though. Also, if it flew over anyone's head, Ward was referring to condoms that were provided in the bathroom. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the continuous support through reading and providing kudos and comments!


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Brand returns to enlighten Daisy and Ward of their new arrangement with SWORD. They also learn a little more about their new world and its drastic differences from home.

A gentle yet persistent ringing at the door slowly roused Daisy from her sleep. She blinked the drowsiness away from her eyes and yawned before pulling away from the still sleeping form of Ward. She reached for the closest article of clothing which happened to be his Henley and pulled it on.

“Hold on.” Daisy padded towards the door that the consistent bell sound was still resounding from. She slid the door open only to be greeted by the empty hall and disappearance of the mysterious noise. Her face was scrunched up with confusion as she peered left and right down the corridor. It was only when Daisy looked down that she saw a delivery of clothes in a storage container. She dragged it into the room towards the bed as the door closed on its own.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she pried the lid off the container to see two SWORD uniforms with matching boots. The whole outfit was similar to a military uniform except all pieces were a navy-blue colour. She pulled out the two sets that seemed to be for her and Ward based off the size difference between the two.

She felt movement on the bed as Ward began to stir awake behind her. He stretched before glancing over to her side of the mattress where she now sat. “Morning.”

Daisy looked over her shoulder with a smile. “Morning. If you can call it that considering we don’t really see the sun where we are at the moment.” Her eyes landed on the window which still looked out to the darkness of outer space.

Ward moved from his reclined position with a yawn. “What do you have there?”

“A special delivery.” She handed over his pile of clothing. “It just arrived at our door a couple of minutes ago.”

He took the outfit and observed each garment. Ward concentrated on the uniform jacket that had the SWORD logo positioned on the upper arms. “Is this meant to be a gift? We’re not even SWORD agents.”

“I don’t know.” Daisy shrugged. “It was just at the door and no one else was in sight.”

The mattress dipped then elevated as Ward stood up from the bed. He grabbed his pants before shuffling over to the bathroom. Daisy still had an uncertain feeling over the uniforms that were currently in their possession. Following the flush of a toilet and the running water from the sink, Ward emerged again half dressed with his pants on.

Their attention was drawn again to the small ringing from the door.

“Don’t worry, no one will be outside.” After her experience, Daisy continued to search through the box instead of answering the bell.

Ward still approached the door and opened it to see Agent Brand standing patiently.

“Hello again Mr Ward, Ms Johnson.” Her eyes scanned the two of them and their current state of undress. “Hope you enjoyed your rest.”

“Uh, thanks.” He glanced over to his girlfriend who had a bewildered expression to the surprising arrival of their apparent ally. Ward faced Agent Brand again. “We weren’t expecting you to be here so soon.”

“I would apologise if it weren’t for the fact that I’ve had to go out of my way to make time to debrief you two. So, I hope you’ll accept a half-hearted sorry.” There was a passive aggressive quality to her smile.

The pair paused at her bluntness. “What’s the deal with the uniforms?” Daisy held up the outfit in each hand. “Are we being inducted or something?”

Brand tilted her head. “Not quite. It’s just the conditions of your stay here at SWORD require you to blend in. Having non-uniformed agents aboard here especially in this part of the headquarters would raise eyebrows.”

Ward crossed his arms. “Yeah, we noticed that a bit during yesterday when we were in the mess hall.”

“Again, no need to take offence. It’s all protocol around here. Speaking of, there are some things I needed to tell you.” She reached into her pocket to pull out a small tablet screen. “The two of you will be required to go down to sub level four to officially register your identities under SWORD. Just your usual procedure to allow you security clearance in the areas around the base.” Brand held up the screen for them to observe a map. Daisy stood up to view the diagram beside Ward who was just as focused on the new presented information.

“I also request that you refrain from exhibiting your Inhuman powers.” She continued. “The last thing we need is for people within SWORD to feel threatened by newcomers given our compressed location.”

“I thought outer space would be a little more progressive and beyond the Inhuman suppression sort of thing.” Ward raised an eyebrow.

Brand simply chuckled. “This isn’t about discrimination Mr Ward. It’s just about preventing people from having wrong first judgements. It’d be very easy for strangers to be afraid of people wielding fire and earth powers like yourselves.” She gestured towards them.

“Sounds reasonable.” Daisy sighed knowing that she had to bring the tangent back to an important matter. “Agent Brand, you said you’d provide answers for us when you would get back. Now that you’re here, it’d be nice to fill in the gaps that we have.”

She lowered the tablet. “Of course, Ms Johnson.”

There was something else that bugged Daisy. “Also, you don’t need to keep calling us that. You can just call us by our names or as agents.”

Brand gave a nod. “As you wish, Agent Johnson. I suppose it was just a habit to address you both formally.”

Ward caught Daisy’s glance and they both instantly knew to start digging for answers. “How much do you know about us?”

“Enough.” She clasped her hands behind her back. “It was my mission to bring you here to stay under SWORD’s protection given your reputations.”

“Our reputations?” Daisy tried to decipher the connotation of the word.

“Of course. In regards to what you’ve both done for SHIELD. Being part of the Secret Warriors and you serving as the respected Director.” Brand’s tone was filled with genuine admiration.

Yet, the couple before her were struck with confusion and shock. Ward stuttered “Sorry, what did you just say?”

“I’m not the Director of SHIELD.” Daisy scoffed. “I don’t understand how we could’ve done what you just said when we literally have been in hiding for the past few months.”

Brand matched their puzzlement until realisation dawned on her. “I apologise.” She shook her head. “My mistake. I was mixed up with something else.” She took a step back and began muttering to herself. “They don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?” Daisy was now hanging onto her every word since she dropped that confounding revelation.

“I’m afraid it’s complicated to explain. I advise you ignore what I just shared.” She felt her eye twitch due to the increasing panic and discomfort following her slip-up.

Ward was still trying to comprehend what Agent Brand was referring to. Instead, he focused on something else. “You said we needed protection. Who was after us? I’d think it’s a little extreme to take us into outer space to avoid a couple of enemies.”

She sighed heavily knowing she had been backed into a corner. “All of these are good questions which I’d be happy to answer if you both get properly dressed first.”

The two of them took the moment to observe themselves still only half dressed. Daisy held an annoyed expression thinking that Agent Brand was stalling. She raised a finger before proclaiming “Give us a minute. Just wait outside.”

The door soon closed between the trio and Brand was assumedly waiting outside while Daisy and Ward pulled on their new outfits. They dressed quietly and swiftly making sure they wouldn’t waste valuable time of learning everything about their new set-up with SWORD. With the final adjustments of their boots, the door slid open once again where Agent Brand was using her tablet device during the interlude.

She returned the device back to her pocket and observed the two agents now donned in navy-blue uniforms. “Excellent. You’ll both blend in quite well.”

Ward’s jaw clenched with determination to continue gaining answers. “Tell us: why does SWORD have to keep us safe? Also, why wasn’t the same order done for the rest of our team?”

“As I said, it was only you two specifically that fell under the request. The order didn’t extend to your team whatsoever.”

“Then we have to find them.” Daisy’s tone was firm. “We have to send out a message to them back on Earth or patch out a distress call to look for them because they’d be doing the same for us.”

Brand cringed as she listened to her plan. “We can start an investigation for your missing team members with SWORD’s resources but for now, you’re both settled here. You cannot go out under any circumstances.”

Daisy already despised what Brand was putting forward and wasn’t satisfied. “As much as you try to deny it, this arrangement is sounding a lot like prison. These uniforms might as well be our prison stripes.” She held the collar of her SWORD jacket. “You keep saying all of this is for our safety but we were kidnapped and taken here without our permission!” Daisy clenched her fist as they started to buzz with her powers. “Better yet, our entire team is also missing. They could possibly be dead and you don’t know anything or so you seem to lead on with. There are still things you aren’t telling us and it’s making it hard for us to trust you.”  

“Please, Agent Johnson.” Brand raised her hand in a calming manner. She definitely noticed the small vibrations that were beginning to shake the room. “Don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be.”

Ward reached for Daisy’s hand to calm her down before she might hurt herself or someone else. He squeezed it gently before saying what was on both of their minds. “Just tell us the truth. We deserve to know.”

Brand shut her eyes and exhaled a tired sigh. “I was hoping to explain everything in pieces in order for you both to have time accepting it. What I have to tell you will initially be hard to understand.”

“Try us.” Daisy crossed her arms.

Seeing the challenge in the other agent’s eyes, Brand began to share. “Are you aware of our current location?”

“Coordinates-wise? Not really. All we know is that we’re apparently in outer space.” Daisy gestured to the window.

“Correct. Our base is currently in Earth’s orbit. Or was in its orbit to be accurate.”

Ward furrowed his brow. “What do you mean ‘was’?”

Brand braced herself knowing she was edging closer to the big revelation. “Another thing: are you two aware of what year it is?”

Daisy paused and looked to Ward as if it was a trick question. “We’re in December of 2017. What does that have to do with anything?”

Sympathy lined her face as she continued. “It has everything to do with the truth because you’d be incorrect.” Brand took out her device again and tapped at the screen. “In what would’ve been a yearly cycle of Earth, we’re currently in September 2080.”

The couple were frozen in their spots upon hearing the true date. Daisy could only shake his head in denial. “That’s not possible.”

“Look around you. Especially in your field of work, we both know that anything is possible.” Brand’s eyes were suddenly drawn past the pair towards the window. “Including that.” She pointed with her chin to the glass pane which Ward and Daisy turned to face.

Their room had entered the cycle of rotation that allowed them the view of a different horizon of space. Instead of the random asteroids or stars among the dominant darkness, they were presented with a notable sight in the distance. Daisy gasped at the cluster of debris and rocks that were fragments from a leftover curved mantle of a planet. The faded blue and patches of white on the remaining chunk of rock only confirmed the wild reality that the pair were finding hard to believe.

This was the future that was living in the wake of their destroyed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! WOW this chapter got away from me because these characters would not stop talking. Or to be more accurate, a lot of exposition needed to be carried across. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was quite long. I'm really just setting everything up in correlation to the show. 
> 
> Regarding the team, you're going to learn about them and their whereabouts much further into the story because Skyeward's POV is very much the focus here and allows me to cheat a little in terms of the episodes. Don't worry, you will learn about them but a bit more further down the road. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and all the support!


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting some of the pieces to the puzzle of their new world, Daisy and Ward go down to sub level four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Back to this story! I will say, I most likely am going to be focusing on finishing off TM&VH if you've been keeping up to date on that. So after this chapter, I'd recommend you keep a look out on the other piece then we'll have the normal updates again for this story. 
> 
> Thanks again for continuing to read and support this series! Feel free to @ me on twitter or tumblr (924inlegend). Enjoy!

“Okay. You still haven’t given us enough answers.” Daisy spun around to face Agent Brand again after staring at the overwhelming sight of the destroyed Earth. “If anything, you’ve just raised a million questions.”

She sighed. “That’s unfortunate given the time constraints I currently have.” Brand looked down to a small fitted screen on her wrist that resembled a watch. “But, I can try my best to provide as much background.”

It was Ward’s turn to begin the questioning. “For starters, are you actually saying that we’ve time travelled to a future where the world was destroyed?”

Brand nodded her head. “Yes. The two of you have been brought to the future because this is what happens.” She gestured to the window. “I was sent through a monolith back to your timeline to collect you both. Then, you were brought back here to this time.”

Daisy pressed a closed fist against her head feeling a dull ache form upon hearing of another monolith. “I don’t get it though. Why were we taken? And saying it was for our protection isn’t a good enough answer.”

She cleared her throat at the reminder of Daisy’s rage. “Yes. It’s clear that you’ve been taken here against your will but that wasn’t my decision.”

“I thought you said you were the one in charge of this whole joint.” Ward tilted his head.

“And I am.” There was a hint of glare in Brand’s eyes as she looked at him. “However, I had to conduct this mission on behalf of someone with high importance and power.”

Hearing that there was a third party involved prompted Daisy to raise an eyebrow. “So, you were just doing grunt work? Who was it that wanted us here?”

“It was an asset that we have aboard here but they are kept in a higher security quadrant. No one really sees them unless asked upon.”

“Well, we’re here now.” She glanced over to Ward. “We want to meet this person who apparently wanted us here so badly.”

Brand held her hand up to stop her. “Please understand that you are both only guests. You don’t make the demands here.”

Ward scoffed at the consistently vague answers they were receiving. “We’re not making demands. We just want a little light on the situation because we’re in the dark here.”

“Then I’m afraid you’re just going to have to adjust for now.” Brand snapped impatiently. “I’m sorry. I’m trying my best here to balance your new arrangement and my responsibilities for SWORD. I promise I’ll help with all your concerns but this agreement has to be a two-way street.” She paused and let her firm tone linger. “Now, please report to sub level four.”

Daisy was exhausted after all this new information that had been shared. She knew they weren’t going to get anywhere with Brand at the moment who currently needed to leave. “Fine.”

“Thank you for your cooperation, agents.” She finally walked away leaving the couple disgruntled with the missing pieces that were still yet to be revealed.

* * *

Ward and Daisy quickly visited the mess hall for (what felt like) breakfast. Listening to a series of mind-blowing news really activated their appetite or perhaps, it was a civil moment to gain some peace and recollect their thoughts.

Taking a seat at an empty table, Daisy shook her head. “This is insane. This is like a bad sci-fi dream that Mack would be ranting about.”

“I’ll admit the time travel thing has blown this out of proportion, just a bit.” He indicated a short length between his thumb and forefinger.

“I seriously don’t know where to start.” She shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know how to process this. My initial plan would be to figure out how to get home and find the team but being in outer space in the future kind of throws a wrench through those ideas.”

“There’s got to be a way, somehow.” Ward swallowed his bite of food. “If we were able to get here through mind-bending methods then surely we can get back the same way.”

Daisy dropped her fork on the tray. “With whose help? Agent Brand is as much an ally as she is our prison warden. She’s not going to give us straight answers.”

“It’s only been one day here.” He made a calming gesture with his hand. “We just have to warm up to her. She is the boss after all.”

She rolled her eyes. “Except for whoever it is that’s in the high security quadrant and wanted her to bring us here.”

“Yeah. That was intriguing. I wonder who the big fan is.” Ward looked up waiting for an amused sound to come from Daisy but instead, he only saw the troubling thoughts that seemed to be clouding her mind. He leaned down to try and catch her line of vision that was gazing down to the table. “Hey, don’t dwell on it too much. I promise we’ll figure it out. Plus, you should eat before you get crabby because of hunger.”

The comment snapped Daisy’s attention back and she attempted to throw her napkin at Ward in a reprimanding manner. He only grinned and caught the napkin before she joined him in eating.

* * *

After having their fill, the pair decided to fulfil their task that was assigned by Brand. They headed over to disposal in the hall to return their trays.

Daisy stepped to the side after returning her platter. She watched Ward as he followed the tidy routine. “You look good in blue.” She looked him up and down with an appreciative stare at how the colour suited him.

He turned to her now empty handed. “Thanks. You too.” Ward moved behind her to lower his voice. “Though, you looked real good last night.”

She giggled as he leaned down to peck a kiss on the temple of her head. “Control yourself. We’re in public.”

“You started it.” He settled his arm around her shoulders as they began their path towards the elevators. They went down to sub level four and navigated their way towards a wide, bustling floor filled with people on their own fixed journeys. Daisy took note of the clear glass view that spread along the further wall opening up to parking bays where spacecraft were dropping off or picking up people. Ward paid attention to signs that pointed to ‘SWORD registration’ and assumed that was their set destination.

They arrived at a crowded area with glass booths located at the front. If anything, the registration resembled a bank back on Earth. After some assistance from a worker, Daisy and Ward resignedly joined a line that moved at a rather slow pace that was the opposite of the usual quick happenings of their normal work back home.

She tapped him on the arm. “Did you see the parking outside? I think that’s a possible one way we can take to get out of here.”

They shuffled forward a little as the line shifted ahead. “Yeah. I saw but there’s a couple of issues with that idea. One, we’d have to ask for or steal one of the ships. Two, I’m not entirely confident I’d know how to fly those things and three, where would we go?” Ward counted out his points on his fingers.

Daisy’s shoulders sank as her idea did the same. “I don’t know. I didn’t think that far ahead.” Her main priority was to get out of SWORD even if they were meant to serve as their shelter. She hated the idea of being stranded in the middle of nowhere with no answers. “Regardless, we’ll still have to deal with Agent Christmas before we even try to set a foot out of here to find the rest of the team.”

He was confused for a moment as to who Daisy was alluding to.

She gave an incredulous look. “Green hair, red fire hands. Agent Brand’s colour scheme is really in season.”

Once the explanation set in, Ward snickered at her quip. He paused to cough a few times into his shoulder.

Daisy rubbed his back to help him. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “It’s probably just something with the space air. Might be breakfast actually. Who knows?”

She kept her hand on his back and leaned closer into his side. “Yeah. Who knows anything anymore?”

Ward detected the desolate note in her voice. He wrapped an arm around her as they continued to shuffle forward gradually. After about ten minutes, he glanced back to see the line was still stretching so far back. “It’s great to know they still have queues in space.”

Daisy suddenly felt a shove as someone brushed past her. She only caught sight of a tall figure in a red, long coat and metal helmet as they moved along the line. “What’s his problem?”

“Space also still has line cutters.” Ward gave a judgemental glare at the figure that pushed past them.

It was another twenty minutes that they waited until they reached the front. Ward went first to approach the booth while Daisy waited behind for her turn. She looked down the line of human workers operating the booths and dealing with the proclaimed customers that had travelled to see them. Daisy glanced back to the front to see Ward step away from the window after completing his registration.

“That was quick.” She watched as he returned flexing his hand.

“Yeah. It’s pretty much in then out you go.” He began to move over to wait for her while shaking his hand. “Just a warning, they stab you a little.”

“What?!” Before she could ask more, the voice of someone calling “Next” prompted her to go to the booth.

Nearing the desk, the woman in the seat spoke in a monotone. “State your name.”

“Daisy Johnson.”

She watched as the woman’s eyes widened upon hearing the name. She glanced up to meet Daisy’s confused gaze and stumbled back from her chair. “Excuse me. One moment.”

Daisy observed as the woman walked into the back of the room and disappeared from sight. She was alarmed by what seemed like shock and terror at the mere mention of her identity. Daisy had no idea why these people would even know her if she didn’t belong to this time period. There was a lull for a few minutes as she stood at the empty booth waiting for the woman to return. The other workers were unfazed as they were focused on their own tasks.  

Soon enough, the woman emerged again and returned to her seat. “I apologise. There was just a mix-up.” She had a forced polite smile as an attempt to mask her earlier reaction. “Would you please carefully stick out your hand face up?”   

The change in behaviour only made Daisy want to ask if she was okay but instead, she cautiously offered her palm as instructed. The register’s own hands were shaky as she reached for a small rod and pressed it to Daisy’s skin. She flinched as she felt a sharp jab enter through her palm before the woman removed the device.

“Thank you. That’ll be all. You’re officially under SWORD’s records and have clearance.” Her voice was rushed and she was no longer looking up.

Daisy backed away timidly while nursing her sore palm. She walked over to where Ward stood waiting against a wall.

“Yours took a little longer.” He took his hands out of his pockets.

“Yeah. Something came up with the system I think.” She looked over her shoulder again wondering if she had imagined the woman’s panic. “Let’s just get out of here.”

Her sudden need to leave the place sparked Ward’s concern but he only took Daisy’s hand to guide her back up to their room.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes for Daisy and Ward leaving them anxious and directionless in what their next plan is.

It was an uneventful week that followed for Ward and Daisy aboard SWORD’s headquarters. There wasn’t much to do except follow a cycle of sleeping, eating and exploring the areas of the bases they had access to. Agent Brand visited them daily for a brief amount of time to provide (what felt like) vague and unhelpful updates. Daisy was still adamant about meeting their proclaimed ‘rescuer’ that went by the name of The Shadow. Yet, the two of them were denied the chance and still kept to the sidelines having to make sense of things on their own.

“What we need to do is figure out a plan on finding the team.” She was pacing back and forth in their room always circling back to the main goal in her list.

“Daisy, we’ve been over this. Didn’t you see the world?” He gestured to the window as the destroyed earth came into view. “I hate saying it as much as you do but we won’t be able to find them back home. There is no home. They’re gone. Agent Brand even said she didn’t see them when SWORD took us.”

“As if she’s of any help at the moment.” Daisy shut her eyes in frustration. “They can’t be gone. It has to mean something that they weren’t at the base when we were taken.”

“It might’ve been the threat that SWORD was trying to protect us from. They got to the team first so SWORD came after us before those enemies could.”

“Ward, please stop believing their lies.” She clasped her hands together as if she was pleading with him. “There’s so much they’re not telling us to the point that they may as well not be telling the truth at all.”

“It might be because they haven’t had the chance to properly explain themselves.” He did a calming gesture with his hand knowing that she was working herself up. “It’s only been a week. Plus, SWORD has been helping on searching for what happened to the others.”

“With nothing to show for it.” Daisy clenched her hand into a fist. “SWORD’s hiding plenty of things. God knows if the rest of the team are actually here on the other side of the base or something.”

Ward was growing slightly irritated with her unhinged belief of the team possibly being in space too. He knew he had to keep her grounded. “Why can’t you just accept that they’re not here with us in this point of time?”

“Because they’re my family! They were all I had before you even came into the picture!”

The outburst effectively silenced him as he recoiled into his seat.

Daisy sighed and closed her eyes. Being cooped up in a foreign place like this was really running down her patience and temper. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lash out at you like that.”

He forced a half smile. “It’s okay. I understand.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it in that way. It’s just,” She took a steadying breath. “I can’t help but worry about them especially after what we’ve learned.”

“I know.” Ward’s expression softened upon seeing her so distressed. He stood up to draw closer to her. “They’re important to you.”

Daisy looked up at him. “So are you.” She settled her hand over his heart. “I’d be losing my mind if I was sent here alone without you.”

“I’d be the same.” He brought his hands to rest on her hips. “Guess it’s for the best we were taken together.”

She knew Ward was the one who was able to keep her thoughts in check and help her back away from the edge of rage. Daisy moved closer to him until she was wrapped in a hug. “I love you.”

He held a fond smile recognising she had calmed down. “I love you too.” He rested his chin over her head. “That’s why I’m trying to prepare you for the fact that we might be on our own out here.” Ward pulled away to look at her directly. “As awful as it is to accept, we’re going to have to find our way home with no one else because the others aren’t with us as far as we know.”

It was a grim reality that she knew she’d have to face given their lack of answers and resources to find the team. The impossibility alone of how they ended up in a dilapidated future proved how difficult the odds were for the team to have landed in the same place. Daisy could only remain in Ward’s embrace to keep the feeling of helplessness from tearing her apart.

* * *

**(Sub level three)**

“So, you can confirm of their whereabouts?” Agent Brand regarded the scavenger standing in front of her having requested a direct exchange of intel.

He nodded. “Found them all in the lower levels of the Lighthouse about a week and half ago. They said they were with SHIELD. Thought that might be of interest to you. I tried to tell the news earlier but they said you weren't around.”

"I have been busy so I apologise for the delay." She shuffled through the four profiles of two men and two women that were provided. “You said five of them arrived at the Lighthouse. Why are there only four profiles then?”

“One of them, a lady, was taken up to serve the Kree on the higher levels. She was taken before she could be registered to work in the Salvage Yard.”

Agent Brand huffed a breath at the mention of the Kree. It was going to be an obstacle to try and retrieve this missing member of Agent Ward and Johnson’s team. Yet, she was satisfied at the moment to have enough information on the other members. “Good work, Mr Shaw. You were correct in assuming this intel was important to us.”

“It’s just Deke.” His correction came out in a growl. “And where’s my payment?”

She raised an eyebrow at his aggressive tone. Agent Brand turned to a guard behind her and nodded to give the scavenger’s due payment. They handed over a case to Deke who opened it up to see a shiny, new circuit part. “Will that be all?”

He shut the case with a smirk. “Yeah. I can help give more updates about them if you need it. As long as I get something in return.”

Annoyance flashed across Brand’s face at the scavenger’s demands. “We can arrange something. Although, what you need to understand is that you’re not the one who can make bargains around here with an established organisation like SWORD.”

Deke scoffed. “Some organisation you are. Haven’t seen you guys trying to help the folks on the Lighthouse. Is it because your strings under the Shadow puppet master are too tight?”

Her upper lip twitched. “What do you know of the Shadow?”

He simply shrugged. “I’ve heard enough to know you only keep that thing in SWORD’s captivity because you’re scared.”

Brand glanced to the guard and signalled for them to take Deke away. She predicted she’d get fed up dealing with people like him.

“See you around, Greenie.” Deke called over his shoulder as he was pushed out of the room.  

She sighed before hearing a beep indicating a notification for her. She looked at the screen on her wrist that flashed with a message to head up to the Shadow’s security quadrant. Brand swallowed at the timing before moving to the elevator to go up to the higher levels.

Upon entering the deathly silent room, she addressed the hooded figure. “You wanted to see me?”

“ **No. It’s you that wanted to come here. I’m just providing the little push for you to share your true thoughts regarding our guests.** ”

Brand already felt uneasy. “I can only keep them at bay for so long. Agent Johnson is growing particularly restless.”

The Shadow drifted down the steps towards her waiting for her to continue.

“They’re growing impatient being kept in the dark. If anything, I think they want to meet you.”

There was a lull until the voice resounded in her head again. “ **Then let them**.”

Brand stopped in shock. “You think you’re ready?”

They tilted their head with a pause. “ **Bring her first.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Sorry guys that the updates have been sort of weekly/fortnightly. I'm just working on 2 updates at the same time with TMandVH which have longer chapters. I know I said I'd update the other piece first but I felt like I have been leaving you all hanging so, you had this update then very soon, it'll be back to TM&VH. Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I've also been trying to plan a sort of celebration because I Find Myself Without the Glory just passed 10K hits and that's pretty huge for me. It's just been under a year since I returned to fic writing and started that story/this fic universe. It goes without saying that this wouldn't have been possibly without you faithful readers and supporters. So, I just want to say a special thank you for all your kudos/comments and your time spent on just reading this. I'm in the midst of some assignments so I thank you for your patience of waiting for the next updates.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward are set on a path to meet the Shadow and learn more.

A ringing at the door disturbed the uneventful peace as Daisy and Ward remained in their room. He was the first to move while she was fixed in a chair with her feet resting up on the small table. Ward slid the door open to reveal Agent Brand waiting outside.  

She glanced at Ward before craning her neck to see Daisy seated behind him. “The Shadow requests to see you.”

The blunt and quick statement stole Daisy’s attention as she finally looked up. Ward spoke first. “Wait, are you serious?”

“I told you, no one sees them unless they make a request.” Agent Brand’s gaze landed on Daisy again. “And it seems that you fell under that request. You’ll also be happy to know some news developed regarding the search of your team. I’m ready to share some of the information but I advise you should not keep the Shadow waiting.”

“Way to keep us on the edge of our seats.” Daisy dragged herself off the chair with low expectations regarding Agent Brand’s apparent new intel.

“I like to keep things interesting.” She held up a key card for Ward to grab. “You’ll need this to go up to the higher security quadrants. You’ll have to go down to sub level three and find the north-side elevator that can take you up there. The route will be on your devices for back up.”

“Thank you.” He pocketed the key card. “So, you mean we’re going to meet the Shadow now?”

She nodded her head. “Yes. It’s best you leave now.”

Daisy stood behind Ward ready to follow him to go to their new destination. She allowed a respective nod to Agent Brand as they brushed past her heading in the direction of the elevators. Ward brought up the map on his device as they went down to sub level three first. They then had to walk all the way to the other side of the floor to reach the private sector on the north side and ride that elevator back up. Daisy found the floor planning and the route almost silly but she knew she’d have to get used to it. The hallways were crowded with people travelling from one end to the other following their own set paths. Ward and Daisy kept close to each other and observed the mix of SWORD agents and other civilians in ragged clothes passing by.

There was one person who wasn’t hard to miss among the fast-moving crowds. They stood to the side almost in the middle of an intersection with their head against the wall. He had a small case located by his feet. The scrunched expression on his face articulated some kind of frustration he was experiencing. Daisy and Ward shared a look before nearing the visitor.

“Are you alright?” This was the first time either of them was making contact with people other than Agent Brand so Ward made sure to maintain a genuinely concerned tone.  

The man glanced over from his position before making a noise of disgust. “Would you leave me alone? I get it, you people want me off your stupid base. Just give me a moment.”  

The two of them were taken aback by his coarse retort to their worry. Daisy suddenly scanned his red coat and the helmet in his hand that shared a vague familiarity. “Aren’t you that asshole that shoved past in line the other day?”

“What?” Deke shot back rudely. “I have my own urgent business with SWORD. It means I don’t need to waste my time in some line to join their stupid cause like you and all the others were doing.”

“We didn’t join SWORD.” Ward corrected him already not liking this stranger’s assumptive nature. Yet, the fact that they were both currently wearing uniforms that belonged to the organisation undermined his point. “We were just taken under their protection.”

“Definitely looks like it. It seems you two were able to just settle right in.” He straightened his back and pointed between them both. “Sucks for everyone else having to deal with the Kree.”

The mention of the alien race sparked Daisy’s interest. “What do you mean?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Just what I expected from some high and mighty folks like yourselves. Clearly, Greenie has swept the whole business about the Lighthouse under the rug.”

“Daisy,” Ward called her name and slanted his head to their original direction of travel. “We don’t have time to deal with this.” He had already lost interest in trying to help him and almost regretted even greeting the stranger. 

Deke looked at her with an inquisitive brow. “Daisy? Pretty name. Like the flower?”

She cringed at the increasing dislikeable qualities of the man in front of them. “Wow, does that line work in the future?”

He shrugged. “I guess not.” His speech suddenly trailed off as he paused to recall something. Deke regarded Daisy with a narrowed gaze. He repeated her name quietly before uttering “As in Daisy Johnson?”

The other two were alarmed at how quickly this impolite outsider pinpointed Daisy’s identity. She was shocked speechless not knowing how to take this new development. However, Ward took the cue to reply. “Alright,” He held his hand up in a halting gesture. “You can stop acting like you know everything about us because clearly, you don’t.”

“But I do.” Deke tilted his head in a challenge. “You see, I'm the one person that's pieced the history together, who has an idea of what happened.” He approached her. “You’ve seen the world outside? Or at least what’s left of it? You want to know what kind of force can tear a planet apart? It was you.”

Ward took a step in front of Deke with a glare. “You want to run that by me again?” Smoke began to roll off of his fingers as an ember began to blossom in his palm.

Daisy’s focus on the scavenger was diverted to her boyfriend who was intent on defending her honour. She placed a hand on his chest trying to pull him back. “Ward, it’s okay. He’s just being an asshole.”

Deke chuckled and was unfazed by the name-calling. “Good to know being an asshole goes hand in hand with being able to recognise an enemy or the reason the world was destroyed.”

She tugged on Ward’s sleeve to pull him away. Daisy insisted on offering a last say with this invasive intruder. “Just a tip, but if you’re looking for someone or something to blame for the apparent end of the world, don’t go pinning it on a complete stranger.”

“Except you’re no stranger, Quake.” He spoke her given public name with a hint of malice. “That’s what they called you: Destroyer of Worlds.”

It was like Deke had flipped a switch that triggered Daisy’s powers. She glared him down before aiming her hand at him firing a pulse that shoved him into the wall. The bystanders in the hallway stopped and gasped at the thud that resounded when Deke made contact with the surface. They all stared at Daisy whose fists were clenched tightly.

“Let’s try to not cause a scene.” Ward hissed lowly as he reached for her arm to try and guide her away from their public spot.

“He started it.” Daisy was still affected by the allegation that was put against her.

“So, there she is.” Deke gave a smug laugh despite the short pain in his back. “Quake the destroyer of worlds.”

“Don’t ever call me that again.” She spat back at him before storming away past the onlookers who were shocked and cleared the path for her.

Ward moved quickly to follow her and brush past the small crowd. He looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Deke standing up with a smug expression. Ward caught up to Daisy who was silently fuming as they arrived at the elevators to go up. He swiped the card to grant them access to move up and remained quiet. He observed her carefully as she had her guard up with her arms folded. Ward cleared his throat. “Are you okay?”

Daisy scoffed. “Just found another reason for why I want to get the hell out of this place. The locals are just _so nice_.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm and fury.

“Look, it was just some loony who was telling a bunch of lies to freak us out.”

“No, he’s more than that.” She rubbed the temple of her head. “He knows more than he’s leading on. He knew my name.”

Ward shook his head. “No, he knows nothing. Just because he knew your name doesn’t mean anything.”

Before Daisy could continue to collect her theories about the bizarre encounter, the elevator arrived at their destined floor. The doors slid open and they both marched onto another black tiled room with guards in SWORD uniforms. Ahead, they saw the stretching hall that must’ve led to the Shadow’s whereabouts. They carefully moved forward until they were in front of the agents serving as gatekeepers.

“We’re here to see the Shadow.” Daisy found it ridiculous she was even uttering these words. “They apparently wanted to see us.”  

The guard gave a firm nod to say she could pass. However, they stood in front of Ward to stop him in his path. “ _Only_ her.”

He narrowed his eyes at the obstruction in front of him. “Excuse me?”

Daisy shuffled back to observe the new development. “Why can’t we both go? We’re kind of a package deal.”

“The Shadow only requested to see her.” The guard held his staff-like weapon with both hands as if getting ready to fight.

“I don’t get it.” Ward was confused by the Shadow’s choice to not see him. “We were both brought here though. What do they plan on doing with her?”

She could see the suspicious nature in the arranged meeting but Daisy knew she couldn’t pass up a chance of gaining explanations. She held her hand up to diffuse the situation. “It’s okay.” She stared down the guard. “I can go on my own. He can wait.” Daisy regarded Ward with a reassuring nod. “I’ll be fine. I’m sure I’ll be able to handle them and get answers.”

He opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. He knew how important it was for Daisy to learn more about their situation. Ward backed away in resignation to let her go on her own.

The guard resumed his initial stance as Daisy followed the path up to a set of doors. Upon approaching the entrance, she realised it had two gateways where only one set could open while the other was shut. Daisy peered over her shoulder to see Ward in the distance down the corridor before the gate closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Another fortnightly update here for you! Hope you enjoyed that interesting interaction with Deke. This chapter was a lot longer initially but I split it so the next chapter will hopefully be out sooner since I got most of that in progress. Get hyped though for the meeting between the Shadow and Daisy! 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read and support the story!


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finally meets the Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm determined to update a bit more this week because I really want to get to the real meaty stuff in the story. I'm hoping to keep this rhythm before I will probably be on hiatus to prepare for my final exams in just over a month. Also, you should expect an update for TM&VH since it's sort of Ward week on Tumblr so I'll contribute via some fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read and support the series and story!

It almost felt like the air pressure immediately affected her ears as it suddenly grew completely quiet. She rubbed at her ears while the other doors opened up to a larger space. Daisy took some precarious steps into the room before she saw a small set of stages against a wall. She rolled her eyes upon seeing the hooded figure who stood upon it obscuring their face. Seeing they hadn’t bothered to greet her, Daisy took the cue to break the silence. “Look, I get the whole space cult aesthetic but it’s kind of an Earth tradition to see the other person’s face.” She gestured to her own face in a circular motion. “Or any other general courtesy that I’m sure space has too.”

“You don’t need to see someone’s face to talk with them.” The voice that the figure used was almost similar to a robot’s or a machine.

Daisy tilted her head. “How can I trust someone who won’t show their face?”

“It’s not so much about trust but rather about whether you should fear me or not.” The Shadow’s voice began to morph into one of a woman’s. They pulled back their hood to reveal a familiar face that haunted Daisy.

Her eyes went wide in horror landing upon the sight of Jiaying – her mother that was long gone. She shook her head in disbelief at what her eyes were seeing. “How did you do that?” Daisy couldn’t hide the panic in her voice. She ended up reminding herself that her mother was indeed dead and assumed the solution that the Shadow was merely a powerful type of shapeshifter.

“Everyone’s afraid of something.” Jiaying’s voice drawled. “I have the ability to discover it and use it against people but only if they’re against me.”

The threat was obvious enough as Daisy was frozen in her spot. She held up a hand as a gesture in peace. “I’m not against you. I didn’t mean to come across as rude. I just haven’t been handling things as well after being swept up into outer space.”

“For a particular reason that I hope you’ll learn to understand.” Their face held a patient expression.

“So, I’ve heard.” Despite the fear settling in the pit of her stomach, Daisy dared to ask a question to learn more about the stranger in a mask across from her. “Are you supposed to be the top dog around here?”

The figure of Jiaying shook their head. “No. I’m simply an asset for SWORD but they protect me.”

“I can see why you’re of use.” Daisy swallowed. “Do y-you mind stopping this?” She looked down the floor. “This whole shapeshifting thing.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable? Scared?”

Her upper lip twitched at the insensitivity that the Shadow seemed to have. “It just brings back old memories that I’d rather not think about.”

She felt the eyes of Jiaying driving into her soul. Soon enough, the Shadow finally pulled at their hood to cover their face again. “I know you’re looking for answers,” Their voice returned back to the generic robotic tone. “And I promise you, I’ll provide them but for now, take my word that you and your partner will both be under the protection of SWORD.”

The clarifications seemed to be a broken record to Daisy who kept hearing the same old shit being repeated by SWORD. In order to not aggravate the powerful being, she opted for a different query. “Why couldn’t I bring Ward in?”

There was a pause before the Shadow replied. “It’s better that I meet you individually. It allows me to fully concentrate when it’s just one person with no distractions.”

The silence that permeated through the air and weighed down heavy on her only proved their point. The room didn’t quite feel right to Daisy but it must’ve been the conditions needed for something as mighty as the Shadow to thrive. She fidgeted with her fingers feeling antsy at the thought of explaining to Ward about their skill set. “When will he expect to meet you? Right after me?”

They made a motion with their head that resembled a negative shake. “I will make the request for him to come here. For now, you were the main one that I wanted to meet. You may go if you have no further questions.”

Daisy could see the underlying signal that she should leave but her annoyance kept her stuck in place after experiencing what had so far been a disappointing and unhelpful meeting with the Shadow.

Of course, they could sense her reservations. “I understand you seem to be someone who always possesses questions.”

“Everyone around here just assumes they know me apparently.” The idea of so many strangers having knowledge of her character or an alleged reputation she had made her bitter. Especially when her reputation had conflicting reports of either being a hero or an enemy.

“I know that feeling.” The Shadow’s pause conveyed a sense of empathy. “It must be jarring being in a new time and place where everyone knows something about you that you don’t.”

“So, what do you know?” Daisy took the chance to pry out the information out of them. “About me? About Ward? Is it something to do with the fact that the world ended?”

Silence only followed her questions. Even without a face, the Shadow must’ve been casting a blank expression towards Daisy.

She sighed. “I can’t help it if I desperately want answers. Ward and I were taken away and ripped from our home. From our team. Our family.” Daisy exhaled a shaky breath as her eyes became glassy from the reminder of their missing team. “Yet, SWORD expects us to just remain here in the dark. Agent Brand said you were the one who made the order to bring us here. Why?”

“I understand what you’re feeling more than anyone –”

“Then if you understand so much, why won’t you just give us the truth?” Daisy didn’t waste time to cut them off. “If you can see what people are afraid of then you’ve only scratched the surface with me. Being here in the middle of nowhere is a nightmare. You can’t expect me to stay here forever.”

“I don’t.”

The curt answer caught her off guard. It all sounded redundant to her which meant she had to repeat and enunciate her point. “Then why are we even here?”

“Being in the future, I’ve seen things that you are yet to experience.” The Shadow cast their gaze to the floor while reminiscing over their memories of a time Daisy wasn’t even aware about. “What if I told you the fate of the world depended on your survival?”

She crossed her arms and was close to rolling her eyes once again. Daisy should’ve known it was heading into this territory. “I think it’d sound like a normal day at work.” She had been involved with far too many occasions of which the world had to be saved. “So, the world outside currently that is all destroyed and whatever, you’re saying it’s that way because I died?”

“Among many things, yes.”

“Sounds almost sweet.” She chuckled at the notion of the world’s survival being connected with hers. Yet, Daisy couldn’t help the bitterness that wanted to taint the idea. “Also sounds like it’s meant to be my fault. Like I have to stay alive or everything will fall to shit.”

They began circling around her. “The responsibility isn’t meant to be solely on you. There were other factors that led to such a series of events. Can you see now why I brought you both here?”

Daisy was still unconvinced. There were still too many gaps in the Shadow’s reasoning. “It’s not a coincidence that I met some stranger just now who said I was the reason the world ended.” She recalled the encounter back on sub level three. “There’s still a lot that you’re not telling me.”

“And I’m afraid I’ll have to save it for the next visit.” The Shadow began moving back to the stairs while the doors opened to welcome two guards in. “It was a pleasure to see you.”

Before she could get another frustrated word in, the guards had settled beside her urging her to leave. Daisy gave a final annoyed glance to the hooded figure before brushing off the agents to make her way out of the room. 


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Brand provides Daisy and Ward the update on their missing team.

Hearing the gates finally open, Ward spun back around waiting for Daisy to walk through them. He could detect the disgruntled expression on her face. Ward had no clue how the meeting must’ve gone except for the one detail that she mustn’t have gotten the answers she wanted. “How did it go?”

Daisy looked over her shoulder back to the doors before shaking her head. “It was a waste of time. The Shadow is a real character.”  

“Why? What happened?” The two of them began travelling back down the way they came.

She waited till they approached the elevators. “Everyone here is saying the same old stuff to us. It’s like a script. They said that we were brought here for protection. They talked about the destroyed world.” They entered the elevator and began their descent. Daisy scoffed as she recalled one particular detail. “They said that the world ended because I died.”

Ward furrowed his brows in confusion. “How the hell do they know that?” It was a confronting idea to think about especially in relation to the future.

“That’s not even the craziest thing.”

He waited for her to continue.

Daisy took a pause trying to think of how she was going to explain what she witnessed. “The Shadow has a whole kind of different ability. I think they’re a shapeshifter because they transformed into my mother.”

“Your mother? Was there a reason that they picked her to change into?”

“My mother is dead.” She stated the fact firmly to ground herself after the harrowing experience. “Unless they knew that and knew…what she did to me, that’d be why they chose her.” She cleared her throat after feeling a lump form at the memory of what happened with her parents. Daisy felt Ward’s hand rub her back in a comforting manner which was enough for her mind to regroup. “The Shadow said something about being able to see peoples’ fears and they transform into that.”

Ward exhaled a breath in shock. “That’s a bit extreme.”

“All I know is that we’re dealing with someone who can’t be messed with.” Daisy rubbed the temple of her head to relieve the migraine that had formed since she left the Shadow’s room. “They’re also someone who is keeping us here for a reason they won’t share, yet.”

He could recognise the repetitive pattern of everyone in SWORD not being direct with them. The elevator soon reached sub level three again and they began their path back to their room. “Did the Shadow say anything about the fact that you were the only one who went in to see them?”

She nodded. “They said it was better for them to meet us individually. You’ll be requested for a meeting some time soon.”   

Ward sighed. “Can’t wait to see what their deal is.” His attention was stolen by a beep from his device. He opened up a notification on the small screen on his wrist that provided directions to a meeting room on the other side of sub level three. “Looks like we got another place to go to.”

Daisy clenched her jaw to refrain from speaking her annoyance aloud. If anything, it was better that they were moving around instead of being left alone to do nothing in their room. “Lead the way.”

* * *

A quick walk down the hallway and a few turns led them to a corridor of private meeting rooms. They arrived at one numbered 12 where the door opened to reveal Agent Brand standing behind a table. She beckoned them in with a hand. “Good to see you both again.”

The two of them neared the table as the door slid closed behind them on its own.

“How was your meeting with the Shadow?” Brand glanced at Daisy with an expectant expression.

She paused to mull over an answer before deciding on a shrug. “It was interesting. Didn’t get as many answers as I thought I would.”

“I understand. The Shadow is a very private person. I did mention that I have some news regarding your team so I arranged this quick meeting to enlighten you both on it.” She took out a folder from behind her back and fished out four separate pieces of paper. Brand spread them across the table for the other two to view. “As it turns out, your team appears to have come through as well. They’re currently located on the other side of the asteroid belt in the facility called the Lighthouse.”

Daisy gave a pointed look at Ward as if to remind him that her speculations were correct. She then turned to focus on the profiles of the team members that were provided by Agent Brand.

“Who was your source?” Due to his surprise, he asked that key question to find out how a series of events came true.

“A scavenger off the Lighthouse made contact with us along with demands in exchange for the information.” Brand trailed off into an annoyed tone as she remembered Deke’s insistence. “All he stated was that a few SHIELD agents were present at the Lighthouse and that it’d be within our interest to know about it.”

Ward joined Daisy in observing the profiles of their team. She finally spoke after remaining quiet and concentrated on the intel. “Wait, you only have the information on Coulson, May, Yo-Yo and Mack.” Daisy glanced up to Agent Brand. “Where are Fitz and Simmons?”

She cleared her throat knowing that the two would notice their missing team members. “The source disclosed to us that only five members of your team arrived there. Yet, one of them – a female – was taken by the Kree to serve in the higher levels of the Lighthouse.”

“What?! She’s separated from the team?” Panic and worry consumed Daisy at the mere mention of the team being split up especially with Jemma possibly being on her own. “We have to go get her.”

“It’s not that simple, Agent Johnson. The Kree are not to be interfered with.”

The allusion to the alien species prompted another question from Daisy. “What even is the situation with the Kree? And why are they at the Lighthouse?”

Brand took out her tablet device and tapped it on to project schematics and images of a building that was embedded in some rock. “The Lighthouse used to be an underground survival bunker back when Earth was still whole." The ruined building was restored to its former titular state on the screen. "Eventually, when the planet was destroyed, the Lighthouse became a loose chunk of refuge in space that many stranded humans flocked to. Then, the Kree arrived and claimed order as they were able to provide oxygen and water filtration in the place. The people that reside there are required to wear Metrics that allow the Kree to monitor their location and movement. This hindered SWORD’s involvement to rescue survivors and forced us to remain from a distance.” The window’s view was in the right rotation to see across the scattered asteroids. “The owner of the Lighthouse is a Kree named Kasius who lives in the top of the facility among the rich. That could be where your teammate is considering they tend to enslave people from the lower levels as servants. Then again, all the people there are enslaved one way or another.”

Ward was horrified. “Why hasn’t SWORD done anything?”

“Oh, they’ve done something.” Brand almost glared at him. “SWORD once tried to take back the Lighthouse but, it was an underestimation on our part. The Kree threatened to destroy our own base and kill the people occupying the Lighthouse. SWORD stood down in order to keep some diplomacy. It still resulted in quite a few losses.” She swallowed heavily at the statement. “Including a squadron that was led by my parents. All of them perished.”

The pair felt a wave of sympathy as Agent Brand cast her gaze to the floor after recalling the painful memory. She continued. “Unfortunately, the people that still remain on the Lighthouse work for the Kree and risk their lives trying to be free of them. Even then, it’s hard for us to try and accept or house other survivors. We’re still in the midst of trying to solve such a crisis. Until then, we keep our distance, the Kree granted us some peace by allowing the correspondence and travel of humans from the Lighthouse to our base. The other way doesn’t work though. If we were to try anything else, we’d be waging a war against them. A war that we would most likely lose.”

It was clear that the stakes were high regarding the political relationship between SWORD and the Kree. Yet, Daisy wanted an easy and fast solution. “What about our team that are still in the lower levels of the Lighthouse? Is it possible to bring them here?”

Brand folded her arms. “Due to the less strict jurisdiction regarding inhabitants in the lower levels, I’m willing to organise a collection of your team members.” She held up a finger. “However, you will have to be patient given the protocols that are in action for taking in people into SWORD’s refuge along with reaching out to the Kree Watch.”

“It’s better than nothing.” Ward allowed a hopeful tone and glanced to Daisy.

“Sure.” Her eyes had fallen back down to the information scattered on the table not giving Agent Brand the satisfaction of gratitude.

Knowing Daisy wasn’t going to say anymore, he took the cue to speak on behalf of both of them. “Thank you for updating us.”

“You’re welcome. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Agent Brand moved around the table and left the pair alone in the room.

A brief silence followed as Daisy and Ward took a moment to process everything they had learned.

“I told you, didn’t I?” She put her hands on her hips and glanced between Ward and the evidence present on the table.

He gave a nod of acknowledgement. “Your hunch was correct.”

Daisy was caught between enjoying her vindication and wanting to get into action to get the team back. “You bet it was. My gut knew it before SWORD finally got their heads out of their asses and found out.”

“Come on, cut them some slack. They actually got us some good stuff.” Ward pointed to the profiles on the desk.

“Yeah, from a second-hand source. They weren’t the ones who found it. Some random person gave it to them.” She could go on an endless rant about SWORD’s incompetence but Daisy stopped herself. “At this rate, we should probably start planning our own mission to get the others because we’ll be able to get them back before Brand even gives it a single thought.”

“Hey,” Ward grasped her elbow to make her face him. “Don’t get so worked up on it. We just got to be patient about this.”

Daisy yanked her arm free from his grip. “I’m not going to spend the rest of my life here or have the team out there on their own. SWORD is waist deep in secrets and want to keep us in the dark. Fine. I can do the same back to them.” 

Before he could try to calm her, Daisy already stormed out of the room most likely heading to their room to begin planning. Ward leaned back on the table as he felt a pulse of a migraine form in the centre of his forehead. He knew she was getting impatient but he had to make sure to stop Daisy before she could do something rash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again everyone! Oooh we got some conflict simmering between Daisy and Ward. I must say though, Daisy's outlook on the situation is quite valid and of course Ward is serving as the balance to her. Also got some nice background on SWORD. Apologies for the exposition overload but you got loads of background at least. 
> 
> BTW based off an earlier comment from last chapter, in case you hadn't seen my reply: The Shadow is a character of whom you will learn more about through the story. They are an original character who is also based off a comic book character. Brownie points to you if you can pinpoint which CB character they are based off (hint: it's their abilities). 
> 
> We are getting to a juicy point now which I am very excited for in these next 3 chapters which I will hopefully be able to crank out quickly because I might be on another hiatus around mid-June due to exams. Anyway, thanks as always for continuing to read and support the story!


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few days involve Daisy's own investigation and planning to get to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again everyone! Finally got this update up! Sorry for the delay but over the weekend, I got 2 of my wisdom teeth removed so I've been in recovery and under the influence of drowsiness-inducing pain meds. Hope you enjoy this chapter and also a special thanks to you all because it's been a year since I stated IFMWTG from which this whole series has stemmed from. 
> 
> So, thank you again for continuing to read and support the story!

“The cat’s out of the bag.” Agent Brand gave a shrug as she spoke out to the quiet room and the hooded figure of the Shadow. “They’re aware of their team being brought here to this time. We no longer have to pretend and ignore their presence. In fact, Agent Johnson has requested to rescue her team members.” 

They hadn’t turned around at all as they listened. “ **I don’t want them here.** ”

The Shadow’s voice was firm as it resounded in her head. “I know but it’s the least we can do to appease her impatience. To say we haven’t been getting along well is an understatement.” She sighed. “It’s rather a disappointment because of how much I’ve heard about her.”

Their cloak swung around as they turned to face Brand. “ **How much do you know about her?** ”

She swallowed to think for a moment in case her next answer could land her in trouble. “Enough. I’ve heard about all of it. The prophecies. The stories.”

“ **Do you believe it? What they say about her?** ”

A chill ran down Brand’s spine as she could recognise the aggressive turn to the Shadow’s voice. “Not all of it. I know what happened to her was unfair.”

They remained still until broke the quiet with an answer. “ **You’re wise, Agent Brand. If you keep hold of that quality, you’ll know to keep that team far from here to keep these two safe.** ”  

Brand fidgeted with her fingers seeing that it was a difficult option to balance. “Agent Johnson and Agent Ward don’t know that, though.”

“ **And they will never have to.** " The Shadow had a set scheme that they were hopeful would follow through. " **As long as they are kept safe.** ” With a final whirl back to the steps, they ended the meeting with those final words. 

* * *

The next few days let Daisy calm down after learning about the team’s whereabouts. However, being calm didn’t equate to letting go and backing down from trying to rescue them as she instead established a new morning routine. She woke up a little earlier before Ward only to get dressed up and wander around sub level four. She covered up the task as a casual walk where she was in fact analysing every inch of the place and the people that travelled in and out. If Daisy was to attempt an escape, she’d need to learn everything about the place. She would usually spend an hour or more before returning to her room before Ward would wake up. In addition to her secret plan, she had hacked into one of the tablet devices to learn more about the schematics and location of the Lighthouse. It was literally just over the asteroid belt beside the SWORD base which taunted her from beyond SWORD’s ridiculous regulations that were in her way.

She now stood with her arms crossed considering the possibility of just walking onto those other space ships to get away from here. Yet, Daisy looked down to her palm where SWORD could surely track her easily. She also had to consider getting out in a disguise where neither side could recognise her.

Her thoughts were drowning out every noise to the point that Daisy took a moment to realise someone was standing beside her. One glimpse turned into an annoyed look as she recognised the scrappy man they encountered not too long ago. “Do you mind?”

Deke shrugged and held a smug expression. “What? I’m just doing my business here just like you are.”

“What could SWORD possibly want with someone like you?” Daisy was past pleasantries with this rude stranger.

He chuckled. “There’s plenty I got to offer for this useless joint. If anything, they learned about those SHIELD people from me. They wouldn’t have ever known otherwise since they got nothing to do with the Lighthouse nowadays.”

Her attention was stolen by the mention of SHIELD and the realisation that he must’ve been the scavenger that told Agent Brand. “That was you?” Daisy scoffed at the connection. “Of course. Such a small world around here.”

Confusion flashed across Deke’s face. “It isn’t though. There’s actually quite a large population.”

“It’s a phrase, genius.” She rolled her eyes.

“Oh. That’s a weird one. Haven’t heard it around here since y’know…” He mimed an explosion with his hands as an allusion to the destroyed Earth.

“Alright, if you’re just going to go back to blaming me about that, I’m going to leave now.” Daisy took a large step away from him intent on walking away.

“Okay, I wasn’t meant to say that this time.” Deke put his hands up in a surrendering motion. “I came here to talk about something else.”

She spun back around. “What could you possibly want to talk to me about?”

“Oh, I think it’s you that will probably want to talk to me.” He pointed between the two of them as he spoke. “I know things you don’t.”

“Everyone around here is like that. You’re not that special.” Daisy found it too easy to knock down his cockiness.

“I’ve been keeping a watch on you.”

She shuddered at his comment. “Not at all creepy.”

“The only reason you’re around here is because you’re trying to figure a way out to get to the Lighthouse. Those SHIELD people must be your team since they mentioned you once or twice.” He cleaned a spot off his coat with an air of nonchalance knowing he had her figured out.  

Daisy narrowed her eyes at him. “What are their names?”

“Phillip Coulson, Melinda May, Elena Rodriguez and Alphonso Mackenzie.” He didn’t miss a beat in proving that he was telling the truth.

It struck her that she was now one degree of separation away from the team through this one scavenger. It seemed that he also knew it too so Daisy could detect the negotiation he was trying to conduct. “What’s the catch?”

He glanced up in surprise. “What?”

She sighed in exasperation. “What do you want in return? You obviously want something as a payment for your generous offer.”  

“I haven’t offered anything.” He raised his hands to show they were empty.

“Then why the hell am I still talking to you?”

“Because you need my help even if you don’t want to admit it.” A haughty grin found its way on his lips. “I know we didn’t have good first impressions of each other the other day but the one thing you should know about me is that I’m resourceful and can deliver. Your team won’t stop talking about you so I’ve got a deal with them in the works too.” Deke gave a simple shrug again. “Listen, my offer still stands. I can sneak you in, you see your folks and then get out.”

Daisy paused to consider the fast solution that the scavenger was posing. “What about my friend up in the higher levels?”

He immediately shook his head. “Oh, you’d be walking right into a buzz-saw if you tried to go there. If you pick a fight with the Blues, they are gonna take it out on all of us in the Lighthouse. Today's Renewal was for three people. Tomorrow could be for thirty. Death comes easy around here.”

“Which is why I need to get to Simmons now.” She clenched her fist.

“Look, all I can afford to do is get you to the bottom levels around the Exchange and there you can see the other SHIELD people. If you think you can find some other way to get to the higher levels even though I advise against it, you can figure that on your own. I’m just doing my part first.” He extended his hand. “We got a deal?”

Daisy looked down to his hand that represented the convenient solution that she needed. If SWORD wasn’t going to be the best help, she needed to branch out to other connections. “You got a name?”

He nodded. “Deke.” He tilted his head again to his hand. “So, you’re going to take it or what?”

She huffed a breath realising that she was going to cooperating with an insufferable stranger but Daisy knew she had to take what she could. She stretched out her own hand and shook his for two brief moments. “We’ll iron out the details more later through the week. You get me in then I’m going to find my own way up there to get my other team member safe.”

“Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Deke retrieved his hand. “We’ll keep in touch.” He winked as he began to step away.  

Daisy made a noise of repulsion as she stormed off to return back to her and Ward’s room. She knew she may have made a questionable decision but it at least got the ball rolling on saving the team.

* * *

The door slid open and Daisy was greeted by the sight of Ward sitting up on the bed. He peered over his shoulder with a sleepy smile. “Where were you this morning?”

“I went out for an early walk.” She pointed behind her as the door closed. “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Thanks. I think it’s for the better because I must’ve slept weirdly.” Ward rolled his shoulders and stretched his back. “My body feels really sore for some reason.”

“You alright?” She moved over to his side of the bed. “Did you just wake up?”

“Yeah. It’s probably nothing. A hot shower might fix it.” He raised an eyebrow in a teasing manner. Yet, he was answered back with nothing as Daisy seemed to be distracted by her own thoughts. “You know, that’s usually when you offer to join me and I graciously accept.”

She looked back to see his expectant expression. She recovered her focus with a chuckle. “Sorry, I was just thinking of other stuff.”

Ward reached for her hand and began stroking his thumb over her skin. “Like what?”

Daisy felt his gentle pull to join him sitting on the bed. “Just about the team.” She cleared her throat and felt uneasy after hiding quite a few things from him over the past few days. “I wasn’t just out for a walk. I was actually checking out sub level four to see potential avenues to get out.”

He knew that Daisy must’ve still been focused on trying to figure a way out especially after hearing about the team. Yet, it was definitely a strenuous task to keep her away from these wild notions of running away. “You’re still checking for possible options?”

“Of course.” She could recognise the careful tone he adopted that would often lead to his pacification of her ideas. “In fact, we might’ve just found a faster way out.” Daisy braced herself for sharing the new development that would surely catch Ward off surprise. “The scavenger that tipped off Agent Brand about the team happens to go by the name Deke. We also previously met him before we were going up to meet the Shadow.”

“You mean that jerk that said you were responsible for the world ending?” Ward straightened his back at the unpleasant reminder.

“Yeah, him.” She reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “I saw him downstairs actually and we just talked about the possibility of him taking us to the Lighthouse and bringing us back because he knows about the team.”  

Bewilderment washed over him as he listened to the turn of events. “Why are you so chummy with him all of a sudden?”

Daisy swore she could detect a hint of jealousy in his tone. “I’m not chummy. It’s called being resourceful. He says he knows how to get to the Lighthouse from here.”

“Yeah, because he’s a scavenger.” Ward stood up after stating the fact. “Just by that occupation, you can tell he’s a dodgy person.”

“Sure, everyone in space is dodgy but he has what we need.” She followed his motion and stood up to indicate she was serious about her point.

“SWORD has everything that we need at the moment.” He scoffed. “Are you telling me that you’d rather trust some stranger over an established organisation?”

“No! I don’t trust either of them. I only trust you.” Daisy gestured towards him. “Don’t you trust me?”

Ward could only sigh as he saw the lengths that she was willing to go to in order to save the team. “Yes. Of course, I do.” He answered as if it was obvious but there was a hint of hesitation that clouded his reply.

Daisy didn’t seem to notice as she bounced on her feet. “So, are you going to join me? Stick it to Agent Brand so we can find the team by ourselves instead of having to wait for SWORD to do nothing?”

He wiped a tired hand over his face knowing that he had to cut to the chase. “No.” His tone was firm. “Daisy, I’m telling you to not do it. It’s reckless.”

She glared at him in frustration. “Of course, you’re siding with them. With SWORD. Typical.”

“I’m not siding with anyone.” Ward shook his head at her assumption. “I’m just looking out for the both of us and making the right choice.”

“And leaving the team all alone is the right choice to you?” Daisy spat back viciously.

“Staying out of trouble with the Kree is the right choice. I’m trying to not worsen the situation. You heard what Agent Brand said.”

“I don’t care!” The volume in her voice rose. “The team are at risk being out there on their own while we’re just bumming around here in some fancy space organisation that does nothing. I’m not going to wait around for SWORD to just come back with their dead bodies when I could’ve done something.”

“And I don’t want them to tell me that they found _your_ dead body after you went out there on your own!” He felt the blood rush to his cheeks after he yelled to match her volume.

The two of them were stunned into silence after Ward snapped. It allowed them the moment to recollect their breaths as their conversation was turning into an argument. Daisy didn’t want to back down from her stance but she realised his fear that was rooted in an environment that was already foreign to them.

He huffed a breath to reaffirm his reasoning. “I know you want to go and save them Daisy but it is a dangerous place out there. We don’t know anything about the Lighthouse and we can’t trust anything out there. I know you hate being here but we’re both safe here. That’s why I can’t go out there and neither can you.” Ward watched her as she listened with her hands on her hips. He walked away and headed into the bathroom to end their exchange on that solid idea. Daisy sat down on the bed to rethink her decision as the water in the bathroom began to run.


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy makes her choice about potentially saving the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter ended up being split into two so I finished the first half and the second half will follow soon. We're getting some real momentum now so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for keeping up with the story and continuing to support it!

Despite the clear division in their intentions, Daisy was still set on rescuing the team even if it was going to be on her own. She no longer mentioned the topic in Ward’s presence but it did leave a quiet gap between them as she was fixated on one objective. The morning meetings still carried on for the rest of the week where she discussed with Deke who actually had several good ideas up his sleeve.

“It’ll be easy for me to sneak up some scavenger gear to make you look like one of us. As long as you wear the helmet and keep hidden, they’re not gonna ask much about you.” He took out a small circular device from his pocket for Daisy to inspect. “I got some old Metrics that you can pretend to keep on you so you’ll blend in. I had to do the same thing for your folks back on the Lighthouse.” Deke passed two of them for her to keep.

“What exactly do these do again?” She turned them over in her palm to get a proper look.

“It’s the Kree’s way of keeping total control of everyone in the Lighthouse.” He pulled his jacket sleeve to reveal his own that was lit up. “It keeps track of the person wearing it and usually indicates whether or not they’ll survive the Renewal.”

“The Renewal?”

Deke tilted his head. “You weren’t kidding when you said you don’t know much about stuff around here.”

Daisy rolled her eyes still not enjoying her new ally’s personality. “Just tell me what it is.”

“It’s Kasius’ way of controlling the human population. Our Metrics tell us who has been randomly selected to be killed then the Kree Watch just do their business.”

She shook her head in horror at the antics of the Kree. It only angered her more to think of how SWORD hadn’t solved anything to intercept a barbaric routine. Thinking of the organisation struck an important thought in Daisy’s head. “Do we know a way to hide me from here as well?” She waved at the organisation’s building in a general manner. “I can only imagine Brand has me on a tight security leash with this thing.” She lifted her palm up to where they had injected a tracker when her and Ward first came down to sub level four.

Deke waved a dismissive hand. “That should be easy to cover with an electromagnet. Though, with the kinds of trackers that SWORD uses, it can go off when it leaves the base or enters a certain distance within the Lighthouse.” He paused to think about the device before he snapped his fingers. “I can fix something up with a magnetic signal blocker back in the junkyard. Shouldn’t be an issue getting out and in.”

A look of surprise washed over Daisy as she watched how quickly he solved the issue. It appeared the plan could possibly go off without a hitch. “Well, I guess that covers everything.”

“I told you I’d deliver.” Deke crossed his arms with an air of confidence. “Though, we haven’t really covered about your boyfriend helping you on this mission.”

Guilt stirred from within her gut at the reminder of her secrecy from Ward. She merely sighed not wanting to explain to Deke about him. “He doesn’t want to come along and that’s fine.”

“What, is he scared or something?” He held a mocking tone.

Daisy glared at him for a moment but shrugged off the comment. “He has his reasons and I respect that.” Yet, her respect was questionable when it was clear that she was doing all of this behind his back.

Deke narrowed his eyes and seemed to be following her thoughts. “Does he even know you’re about to do this?” Being met with silence only prompted him to prod at the situation more. “Oh, are you two in the middle of a fight or something?” Deke dared to step slightly closer to her. “So, you’ve decided to just sneak off with another guy to a little getaway to make him mad?”

She didn’t hesitate to slap him hard across the face at his disgusting suggestion that he matched up to Ward. Daisy had a smug grin as she saw that the sudden action caught Deke off guard as he stumbled slightly to the side. “Stay focused, moron. I’m here to rescue my team and not discuss my actually fine love life.”

He was still rubbing his cheek that met the impact of her palm. “I have no idea how he deals with you.”

Daisy was sure he meant it as an insult but she was glad to have gotten the upper hand in their exchange. “Well, once this mission is over, you won’t have to deal with me any longer. Same can be said the other way.”

Deke scowled at her response before mumbling “You can say that again.”

* * *

By the end of the week, they had formed a solid plan where she’d be disguised as another scavenger who was accompanying Deke. They’d hopefully make it through the exit of sub level four and fly to the Lighthouse. Once they’d arrive, Deke would guide them to the lower levels in the Exchange where the team would be waiting for her. It was still up in the air about whether Daisy would attempt to get Simmons in the higher levels. All that mattered was that things until that point needed to fall into place and that she’d be able to bring the team back to SWORD’s base.

“You alright?” Ward’s voice broke through her thoughts as they were settled in bed together.

She feigned a smile realising that he must’ve noticed how quiet she was being. “I feel like I should be the one asking you that.” Daisy opted for deflecting rather than answering.

Confusion flashed across his face that was rested against the pillow. “Why?”

“I don’t know, you’ve seemed a little rundown over the past couple of days.” Even though she was deep in the midst of figuring out her secret assignment, Daisy wasn’t oblivious to notice a change about him. She was genuinely worried about the small development of Ward’s weary state based off the faint dark circles under his eyes and the lethargic quality to his movement around places.  

He continued to hold an expression that articulated his lack of understanding about what she was talking about. “I haven’t been _that_ tired.”

It was normal for Ward to shrug off possible pain that he might be enduring. Daisy wanted to get to the bottom of the possible issue but she had to balance her time and energy for her own course of action that would start tomorrow. It was for the best that he wouldn’t join her on this undisclosed mission if he wasn’t in top shape. “Just be careful. Take it easy. Rest if you need to.” It was her own way of warning him to take care of himself while she’d be off doing something dangerous behind his back. “It’s not like we’re going anywhere.” Daisy felt the shame of her blatant lie weigh heavy on her shoulders.

Ward nodded. “Yes. I know.” He reached over to place his hand over hers. “I’m fine. I swear.”

“Alright. If you say so.” She decided to leave the conversation at that as she snuggled deeper under the covers and laid her head on the pillow. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” He had his eyes already shut while his arm moved across to rest over Daisy’s waist. “I love you.”

Daisy was amused by the sleepy quality of his declaration. “Love you too.” She wasn’t anywhere close to falling asleep as she turned her head slightly to see Ward peacefully drifting off to unconsciousness. Her mind was plagued by determination and worries of getting the team back. Remorse also clouded her head knowing that she was pushing Ward back even though he was meant to be her first priority. Daisy shut her eyes and hoped for the best that it’d work out.

* * *

It was an uneasy sleep for her as she got up shortly a few hours later. She quietly got dressed in her old civilian clothes in the bathroom. Making sure she had the fake Metrics with her, Daisy shuffled out of the room quietly. She allowed a final glance at Ward who was deep asleep. Daisy quietly hoped for forgiveness for when she’d come back. Leaving the room, she headed down to sub level four and met Deke at the regular corner of the floor. He threw a long, red coat at her along with a helmet that folded in on itself and could reform in its metal shape. She slipped the garment on and followed his steps as they headed past a point she had never gone before. He made her hold a small magnetic orb in the hand that had the tracker injected into it. It made her palm feel taut as the metal interacted with the magnet but she made sure to grip it tightly.

There was a short line of people at a gate that was guarded by some SWORD agents. According to Deke, security wasn’t too tight on people leaving the base and were heading to the Lighthouse. She could see further past the glass windows and the area that led to various ships that were parked. A rough nudge from Deke prompted her to put the helmet on that fitted around her head. As they discussed, she had to have her fake Metric ready to flash to the guards and they’d be allowed on the ship back to the Lighthouse.

Daisy watched through the blue eyeholes of her helmet as they walked closer to the SWORD guards. She heard the muffled chatter of Deke who said to the agent “They’re with me, heading back to the junkyard.” She saw him raise his wrist to his Metric and Daisy followed him by showing the fake device that was fitted on her jacket sleeve. As predicted, the guard simply tilted their head to let them through probably because the morning shift made them less strict. Deke led them further down the corridor until they hopped onto a small spacecraft that resembled a mode of public transport. Daisy kept her helmet on as they were seated beside a window that gave a small view of the dark expanse of space. They were waiting a few minutes for other passengers to board before the aircraft backed away from the parking bay. Through the small eyeholes of the helmet, Daisy watched as they departed from the SWORD base and she felt the dip in her stomach knowing she was about to enter the unknown. Seeing the pyramidal structure of the base become smaller as they navigated through the asteroid belt sparked some uneasiness within her. Daisy swallowed down her nerves knowing she had to stay focused. The sooner they’d clear through this, the sooner she could reunite with the team and Ward.

Arriving at the slightly decrepit structure of the Lighthouse, the spacecraft dropped off the small number of passengers including Deke and Daisy. She made sure to keep her clutch on the magnet stiff in her palm as the two of them moved through the rusty corridors that had seen better days. Daisy could finally remove the helmet that folded back into its convenient small package. Deke snatched it back off her while he directed her to a wide, open space that was apparently the Exchange. They passed by the few inhabitants that were already awake committing to their set tasks until they stopped in the middle of a particular intersection.

Deke had his brows knitted together as if noticing something wasn’t right. “Where the hell are they?” His eyes darted to every corner of the hallway for the team.

Daisy crossed her arms and was unimpressed by the turnout. “Great organisation skills. You said they’d be here.”

He spun back around sharply at her sarcasm. “It’s not my fault that they can’t follow easy instructions.” Deke grunted in frustration and tapped his foot impatiently while trying to figure out his options. He pointed at her sternly. “Stay here and don’t talk to anyone. I’ll be back with your team.”

She raised her hands in disbelief both at his childish order and his slip-up of not having the team here. Daisy resumed leaning against a spot to stay out of the way of people passing by. She was tempted to remove the red scavenger coat she was borrowing. Yet, it came into use for trying to cover her face and lie low especially when two Kree guards moved by pushing an older man with grey hair to keep moving. Daisy clenched her fist to resist the urge to take them down or else she’d reveal herself. It was awful to think that remaining as a bystander was the norm in a dangerous place like the Lighthouse.

What caught her attention was one of the Kree’s sudden pause to retrieve something from their pocket. They pulled out a blue cylinder that rolled out to be a small scroll. From what Daisy could see, it had writing that must’ve been in the Kree language and it turned out to hold much more technological capability in its small shape. A diagram of the levels in the Lighthouse was projected and highlighted to show all the way up to the higher levels. She gasped quietly at the realisation that this must’ve been a key up to where Simmons could be. Somehow, Daisy needed to try and apprehend that gadget.

She was thinking quickly on her feet to see what she could use as a distraction. When all she could see were other civilians brushing past the Kree, Daisy cursed Deke quietly for putting them in an unhelpful location. She saw the light from the device disappear as the Kree guards were most likely going to start moving again. Daisy was frantically trying to find one last resort of a distraction and bit her lip as she saw the only possible option.

A woman in tattered clothing was moving the same way as the guards and appeared to be carrying a bucket of scrap metal bits. Daisy cringed knowing she was going to feel terrible for committing this option but her feet were already shuffling quickly to move right behind the woman. The Kree guards were still in the middle of the corridor talking while the woman was about to tread around them. Daisy raised her palm just high enough to fire a quick pulse of power at the woman who was propelled forward and crashed into the guards. The Inhuman winced at her choice of putting the woman in a precarious position as her bucket fell with all its contents being spilled. The Kree guards tripped forward from the push of the woman who fell down.

The blue-skinned species began shouting at the poor lady who was immediately terrified and recollecting her dropped belongings. Daisy pretended to be an onlooker and knelt down to help the woman. The Kree were too busy yelling in their language to notice the small noise of something that had dropped on the floor. Daisy already had her eyes on it as she swept up the small cylinder in the pile of scrap metal in her hand. The woman was still apologising profusely to the Kree who began to walk away in anger.  

Daisy quickly pocketed the useful item while her mind was racing with new possibilities. She looked to the lady who was still shaken from what had unfolded. “Are you okay?”

She glanced up in shock to realise someone else was assisting her. “It was an accident. I need them to know that.” The woman was panic stricken and it only made Daisy regret her decision of putting her in that scenario.

“It’ll be okay.” She attempted to offer some comfort while she placed some of the last pieces of scrap metal back into the bucket.

The lady only pulled her collection close and stood up. “You don’t know that.” She left in a frightened rush leaving Daisy alone in the hallway.

She returned back to the original intersection before she set up the distraction. Daisy had the key now in her own possession. She waited for a few minutes while the itch to go up through the Lighthouse immediately was growing. Deke was nowhere in sight yet and she was irritably playing with the scroll in her pocket. It had all her answers. She could probably piece together how to utilise it and go to where she needed. Her tense grasp on the object was all it took for her to stop wasting time waiting on Deke and begin her other mission to find Simmons. Daisy could deal with his annoyance later on.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy makes an ambitious attempt to explore the Lighthouse on her own.

Daisy ditched the coat around a certain corner and kept moving in her civilian clothes. Based off the scroll, her best shot was to head down to a level just above the basement as there was an express elevator that could take her to the higher levels without any disturbance. The corridors began to be filled with more people who were most likely waking up to start their tasks in the Lighthouse. At the end of the hall, Daisy approached a large gateway with a yellow highlighted zigzagged pattern. The doors drew apart only to reveal a second gate to enter the room. She looked over her shoulder quickly to see if anyone was following her before crossing her arms waiting for the room to be revealed.

The gates opened to what appeared to be a small greenhouse where vegetables were growing most likely as a food supply. The magenta lighting made the room somewhat dark as Daisy strolled in. According to the scroll, the elevator would be in this room and allow her the chance to move up. At the sound of footsteps, she huddled behind one wall of plants pretending to be a Lighthouse inhabitant working. Some white light emerged from the far side of the room followed by the heavy strides of Kree guards walking out from the elevator. Daisy waited for them to leave and be completely out of sight. She reached the doors and pressed the scroll up to a cylindrical outline on a panel. The elevator opened granting her access and she stepped in while pocketing the scroll again.

The doors began to close until a blue hand intercepted its movement. Daisy’s eyes widened at the sudden development and knew she had to think fast. She quickly jumped up using her powers to hoist her up towards the ceiling of the elevator. It was a struggle for her to position her body horizontally against the hollowed square where the light was connected to. She pushed her hands and feet against the edges of the walls while one Kree guard strolled in and stood just below her. Daisy held her breath and concentrated on staying balanced and out of sight just like in the movies.

The elevator was about to close again until another guard held the door open to join the journey up. Daisy cringed at the additional inconvenience along with the strain on her muscles that was beginning to take hold. She felt her hands slide slightly but she gritted her teeth to press harder against the tiles and keep herself up. Her shoes continued to squeak against the tile which was the final cue that gave away her location. The two Kree guards looked up at her and she sighed in resignation. “I really thought this would work.”

She dropped down from the ceiling and landed between the guards. Daisy kicked at one of their boxes which sent lemons flying all over the elevator. She was ready for combat as she kicked and dodged both guards. One of them fell down to which Daisy boosted herself off their back to kick the other with both of her feet. She landed roughly but was quick to twist around and dodge the initially fallen guard’s fist. Daisy whipped her head back to avoid the other Kree’s swinging arm and landed a hit to their face in return. The guard grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the elevator wall. Daisy did her best to take the brunt of the impact before recovering by using the Kree’s momentum to walk up the wall and flip off the surface. The change in her position permitted her to kick that same Kree squarely in the back before sweeping at their feet to trip them up. The other guard wrapped their grip around her shoulders and she wrestled with them to fend them off. Daisy used the walls to her advantage again running along them before spinning around to land a kick that connected with the second Kree’s face. The one who was holding her let go from the dizzyingly rapid motion and Daisy managed a successful hit to knock them out. She turned around only to be struck right in the chest by the remaining guard. The Kree’s strength sent her flying back to land on the nearest row of growing vegetation.

Daisy gasped sharply feeling winded by the hit but her adrenaline encouraged her to stand back up. She ran around the plants to get a moment of recovery while keeping her eye on her last enemy. Daisy shuffled to the other end of the row only to come face to face with them. “This has been fun, but I've got someplace to be.” Not wanting to waste any more time or energy, she fired a quake of energy at the Kree who was knocked back to the wall with a rumble against the infrastructure. Daisy inhaled a sharp breath as she saw the aftermath of her actions. “So not as stealth as I hoped.”

She returned to the elevator only to find the access panel was broken following the fight. “Awesome.” As if she needed another inconvenience in her way. Daisy was close to calling off the mission and to go back to the Exchange hopefully before Deke could scold her. Yet, her eyes caught sight of a vent beside the elevator. There was more than one way to go up.

* * *

Ward stirred from his sleep with the same dull ache that thrummed through his body. A scowl found its way on his face due to the frustration at this frequent occurrence. It wasn’t a concern to him over the past week since he was familiar with persevering through pain. He wrote it off originally as something that could involve his powers. He had cautiously let his powers loose within their room in case the long-term suppression of them within the base was the cause. In the brief moments Ward let the flames erupt from his hands, there was a sharp sensation as the intense heat grew in his body. After a moment, it would be like any normal inferno that he had concocted before. Regardless, Ward kept quiet about this mysterious development of his health especially when it seemed Daisy wasn’t pressing about it.

He reached out across the bed in search of Daisy only to feel the cold emptiness of the flat sheets. Ward let his eyes focus as he glanced around the room. He spotted her SWORD uniform still folded on the table next to his. The lights weren’t on in the bathroom which eliminated the main possibility for her absence. Ward dragged himself from his reclined position to move off the bed. He needed a shower first before he could change and go find his girlfriend.

* * *

After a strenuous climb and constant reference to the scroll, Daisy busted through the ceiling with her powers. A portion of the tiles and metal from the vent fell to the floor. She landed on her feet swiftly before continuing to thread her way through the corridor. Turning around a corner, she was alert and keeping watch of anything that could come towards her.

Suddenly, a glass pane slid up from the floor and closed her path. She was startled and spun back around only to meet another glass pane boxing her into the small space. A hiss came through the wall and gas began to leak into the locked area. It was too late for her to raise her hand as the gas immediately made her lightheaded and weak. She collapsed to the floor as the oxygen within her proximity was being replaced by the dangerous air. No. She had to get up even if her muscles and mind were clouded.

“You were right.” She looked up to the sound of someone walking towards her. They were clad in a full-length coat and were observing her carefully. The light blue tinged skin was enough for her to know they were trouble. “It's a rare occasion that I am surprised but count this among them.”

“I told you she'd find her way down here.” Another voice emerged from behind the Kree leader. “And demonstrating her powers, no less. That right there is a weapon of mass destruction, tied up in one pretty, little package, all for you.” Deke moved beside him and locked his gaze with Daisy’s shocked look. “We can talk about price later, but I expect that you'll be more than fair.”

Kasius moved forward never letting his eyes leave the sight of Daisy as she coughed. “So, this is Quake, Destroyer of Worlds.” His voice drawled as he proclaimed her infamous title. “How is it possible that she's here?”

“The important thing is,” Deke squatted down to look at her properly. “She's yours.”

Daisy glared at him as the effect of the gas took hold of her. She should’ve known that she was walking right into a trap. She managed her final threat through her heavy breaths. “I'll kill you. I swear.” Her vision began to swim out of focus but she was able to catch the last word from her betrayer.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I'm just playing the long game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! And finally we've got some action and momentum! We've officially reached the endpoint of ep 5x03 so some big stuff is gonna happen. 
> 
> Here's the video link for the elevator fight scene I had to replicate in description: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhCmUbkDNUo
> 
> Thanks as always for reading and supporting the story!


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side, Ward tries to find Daisy.

Something wasn’t right. Ward spent the majority of the next hour trying to find Daisy throughout the base. The main places he suspected included the mess hall or the sub levels. Feeling stumped, Ward decided to ask the one person who would surely be aware of Daisy’s whereabouts. He turned to the device on his wrist to send a message to Agent Brand who answered almost immediately to meet her back in the interview rooms on sub level three.

Arriving at the room numbered 1, Ward walked in to see her already waiting.

“How may I help you, Agent Ward?” Brand clasped her hands together. “You said it was urgent.”

He swallowed down his nerves trying to suppress them from thinking of the worst scenarios. Ward cut to the chase with a quick question. “Have you happened to see Daisy around here?”

“No. Not as of lately.” She shook her head. “Why? Is there a problem?”

Panic was consuming him as it seemed no one else had seen her. “I can’t find her. She wasn’t in our room this morning. Her uniform is still in our room but she wasn’t there.”

Brand’s expression grew more concerned at the details but she raised her hand in a calming gesture. “Do not fret. The tracker that was implanted in both of you should be easy to find. She shouldn’t have gotten too far.” She began to walk out of the room but beckoned him with a hand. “Follow me.”

Ward trailed behind Agent Brand as they travelled back to the elevators and headed up to one of the mission quadrants in the base. This was the second time he was visiting a high security level but this one appeared to be significantly higher. Various agents were lined behind advanced computers and were focused on monitoring different things. Brand and Ward stopped at a desk near the front where one female agent was seated.

“Lieutenant.” She stood up and saluted.

“At ease, Agent Oslo.” Brand waited for her to resume her seat. “I’m going to need you to locate a tracker belonging to an agent we’re currently looking for aboard the base.” She tapped on her device to bring up the profile of Daisy Johnson.

“Yes, ma’am.” Oslo began to type fast into a database to find the tracker number of Daisy.

While waiting, Brand turned back to Ward who was fidgeting with his fingers. “It shouldn’t take long to find her. It is a big base so Agent Johnson could’ve easily gotten lost somewhere.”

He gave an affirmative nod appreciating her effort to ease his mind. Yet, he couldn’t help the worrisome thought that Daisy was much further away than they were predicting.

A negative beep drew their attention and the screen was lit up with the red message: Tracking Failed.

Agent Oslo stammered in confusion. “It shouldn’t be like this.” She checked for the potential source of error. “Perhaps the place she’s in could have interference with her tracker but we have the advanced kind. I don’t understand.” She began furiously typing to find some loophole while restarting the search.

It was certainly difficult for Ward not to immediately feel despair over the extension of not knowing where Daisy was.

Brand took pity on him and cleared her throat. She turned to the seated agent. “Please try to find Agent Johnson’s location as soon as possible.” She faced Ward again and began to guide him away from the desk. “I think it’s best that we wait elsewhere while this is resolved.”

He couldn’t protest much as he was stuck between the fear of finding out where she actually was and not knowing. Ward let Agent Brand direct his lost and helpless form back to his room trying to reassure him of an issue that could be his worst nightmare.  

* * *

Ward was left alone for a few hours pacing the floor trying to see why it was taking so long to find Daisy’s location. At this rate, she was definitely no longer on the base. If anything, he cursed at the possibility that she had in fact gone to the Lighthouse. It was becoming a more plausible idea as more time passed.

The ringing at the door made him jump out of his seat and rush to open it. On the other side, he saw Agent Brand who appeared to be troubled.

“Did you find her?” Ward asked immediately even though it was a given due to her presence at the door.

Brand gave a timid nod. “The tracker finally responded.” She was hesitant to continue. “However, I regret to inform you that she isn’t on the base.”

The worst possibility in this situation was coming true much to Ward’s dismay. He wiped a hand over his face trying to stop the rising stress within him.

“Her tracker signal was found in the Lighthouse.” She swallowed. “Specifically, in the higher levels of which Kasius resides.”

Knowing that Daisy was now in the clutches of the Kree made him sick to the stomach. Ward should’ve recognised that Daisy was much more determined and headstrong to try and go after the team. He should’ve intervened more to prevent this.

“I apologise, Agent Ward.” Brand could see he wasn’t taking the news too well. “This was on my watch. I’m meant to be protecting you both.” Her tone was sincere with remorse.

Ward shook his head but was failing to conjure words to respond.

“I have no idea how she got past security to even get there. Our trackers have a built-in mechanism to prevent SWORD inhabitants from visiting the Lighthouse due to the Krees’ conditions.” Brand explained it aloud as if trying to solve how Daisy bypassed that setting.  

Again, he realised that Daisy would’ve figured a way despite other factors.

“Agent Johnson’s capabilities are beyond average so I’ve truly failed to foresee this. Of course, she must’ve discovered a way on her own.”

That’s when it hit him. Daisy didn’t do it alone. She must’ve accepted that offer from the not-so-friendly stranger they met that one week. Perhaps it wasn’t just a simple offer. It was a plan all along. It was an ulterior motive. A trap. Ward was overwhelmed by the feeling of stupidity and fury. “I think I know how she got there.”

Brand was snapped out of her rueful haze. “Were you aware that she was planning to leave the base?”

He deflected her question knowing it was insignificant. “What’s the name of the scavenger that gave you the information about our team?”

She was taken aback by the seemingly random query. “His name was Deke Shaw.”

Now remembering the name of his new enemy, Ward was already planning something of his own. “Tell him to come here. I think he knows where she’ll be.” Except, he definitely knew that Deke was involved.

Brand was almost dumbfounded by the sudden formation of orders. She usually was the one to make them but it seemed that Ward knew what to do. It was the least she could do for this mistake. “Okay. I’ll make a request for him.”  

“Tell me when he arrives. I want to see him first.” He watched as Agent Brand nodded and walked away for the door to close. Ignoring the sharp pain in his body, Ward let his hand become engulfed in flames that matched his rage.

* * *

It was close to evening by the time Agent Brand alerted Ward of Deke’s arrival at sub level three. Ward reiterated the request to talk to him first and already rushed off to go down. Getting off the elevators, he was informed that the target was waiting within a designated interview room. Soon enough, Ward stepped into the room numbered 5 and saw the back of the red-coat clad figure in the middle of the room. The anger stirred within him again as he saw the back of the scavenger’s scruffy head.  

“Did you need another update, Greenie?” He was smugly assuming Agent Brand was here to talk. Yet, Deke turned around only to be slammed into the wall roughly. “What the hell?!”

“You took her, didn’t you?” Ward pushed his arm against his throat. “You son of a bitch!”

Deke attempted to shove him off but could only manage to lessen his arm’s strength from suffocating him. “I was doing you and everyone a favour.”

“Bullshit.” The agent spat back. “You’re no help to anyone. You don’t care about anyone else but yourself and you just turned against someone who was completely innocent.”

“Did you go running crying to SWORD about your missing girlfriend? They’ve been babying you enough as it is.”

Ward clenched his fist as smoke began to grow due to the heat building in his palm.

Deke scoffed and couldn’t resist trying to rile Ward up. “I get it. She’s pretty but don’t let that blind you from the danger that she is.”

“I don’t give a shit about your cryptic blame games that you keep putting on Daisy.” His upper lip twitched. “All I know is that it has to stop.”

“She’s responsible for more destruction than you think.” Deke gritted his teeth in frustration. “You best save yourself before she wreaks havoc on you like she did on our planet.”

“She’s not the only one who can wreak havoc.” Ward glared at the scavenger hoping his threat was obvious enough.

“Oh, sure.” Sarcasm laced his voice and expression. “You don’t scare me much, big guy. You’re just all talk like SWORD is about the Shadow.”

The sudden mention of the enigmatic figure flicked a switch in Ward’s head. There must’ve been a connection between the Shadow’s desire to only see Daisy and her disappearance. Feeling fed up, he turned away from Deke knowing who else could be blamed.

“That’s what I thought!” He rubbed at his neck that felt sore against the agent’s force. At least, Deke was allowed the last say.  

Ward paid no attention to his words especially when he was even more hellbent. “I knew they were suspicious from the beginning.” He mumbled to himself as he navigated his way through the base to the room of the Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOH! Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Get hyped for the first meeting between Ward and the Shadow. It was pretty fun seeing that little face off between Ward and Deke. 
> 
> Speaking of, I received a few questions about Deke. I can say that: his storyline within here will follow S5 canon up to a certain point. I've somewhat enjoyed writing him even if he wasn't that likeable to me within canon. Regardless, you'll just need to keep reading!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and continuing to support the story!


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward confronts the Shadow about Daisy.

Ward stormed out of the elevators once it reached the level of the Shadow’s residence. He ignored the guards telling him he wasn’t allowed past certain points and shrugged them off telling them Agent Brand sent him. They were all perplexed due to the misalignment in their routine which would often alert them if someone was to see the Shadow. As they continued to interrupt Ward’s path, the Inhuman had no choice but to get physical. He fought them off and ignited a flame with his hands. Seeing most of them unconscious, he ripped a key card from one of the guards and Ward proceeded to enter through the double gates.

He wasn’t ready for the sudden plunge into a deafening silence. Ward rubbed at his ears before spotting a hooded form standing atop some stairs. The Shadow’s appearance matched their name. “This was part of your plan, wasn’t it?” Ward wasn’t hesitant to state his accusation. “You made some scavenger piece of shit cast her off the base.”

“You shouldn’t be here.” The ominous figure growled in a distorted monotone and kept their gaze downcast.

“Yeah, and Daisy wasn’t meant to be out there at the Lighthouse on her own. Now, she’s missing and that was on your watch.” He pointed at them in a reproachful manner. “So much for this place being able to protect us.”

The Shadow turned away to keep their back to him. “You’re bold to come here.”

“Well, you were the one who chose not to see me the other week. You only saw her. I want to know why.” Ward crossed his arms to stand his ground.

“I made it clear that I’m only comfortable with individual meetings.” Their voice was a dwindling echo which only reiterated their reluctance to talk to him.

Ward could sense that same feeling and wanted to get answers before SWORD agents might take him away. “Are you ever going to look or talk to me properly? Or are you just going to hide and avoid all of this like a coward?”  

The Shadow tensed up and stilled in their position. “You call me a coward and yet it’s you who is afraid. That’s why you came here, isn’t it?”

He was taken aback by the statement but his bewilderment grew at the sudden morphed sound of the figure’s voice.

“You act angry but really, it masquerades your desperation.” They began descending the small steps towards the agent. Their voice had now changed into one belonging to a woman. “You’re just calling for help and want to point the finger at someone because of your fear of what might occur.”

Ward’s breath hitched as he listened to the new voice that held a cadence of someone that he knew. He watched as the Shadow reached to draw back their hood and he almost stumbled back at the sight in front of him.

They had taken form of Daisy except she looked paler due to the blood that ran down from the large slit at her throat.

“Why did you – why do you look like her?” Ward stammered in horror.

“The world out there is vicious and horrible. We don’t know what could be happening to her and that’s why you’re angry. That’s why you’re afraid.” It was Daisy’s voice that was talking to him.

He shook his head as if trying to remove the graphic image from his memory. Ward squeezed his eyes shut hoping this was all a hallucination. Yet, when he glanced up again, the horrific sight was still in front of him and was quite real. “Sh-she said that you look into peoples’ fears and take hold of them.” Ward recounted her explanation to try and ground himself.

“I know you hold more but this,” The grotesque Daisy gestured to herself. “This is the one that shrouds your mind.”

Ward flinched as he could feel the Shadow moving closer. Their ability was working well on him but he needed to get a grip. “I know I overstepped just a bit but –”

“Just a bit?” The Shadow casted an incredulous look using Daisy’s features. “You marched in here believing you’re entitled to show up whenever you please and make demands. Let alone, you accused me of being responsible for a mishap regarding someone I personally ordered to be protected within these walls.” They pointed to themselves with anger blossoming on their face. “I’m more than aware of what happened. Don’t you dare accuse me of a lowly activity. This scavenger you speak of has his own reasons. Perhaps you should see them too.” They approached Ward rapidly until a gloved hand touched his forehead. His eyes rolled back into his head and everything turned white.

* * *

White noise filled his ears and his vision slowly swam back into focus. Ward’s head was pounding and he slowly looked up. His hands felt the sensation of dirt that he was lying on. Ward scanned the environment as he shakily rose from the ground.

The landscape was a barren wasteland as if a natural disaster had occurred. Smoke and destruction was all he could see. There was no one else in sight except for a distant figure up ahead. Ward walked in the direction of the stranger that had their back to him.   

Moving closer, he realised their stature and appearance were recognisable. Ward carefully approached the woman who seemed to be concentrated on what was beyond the cliff. “Daisy?”

The wind suddenly picked up and blew her long hair to the side. She didn’t respond which only prompted Ward to speak again.

“Daisy? It’s me.” He reached for her hand only to stop short once he saw blood dripping from them.

She finally turned around only to have a haunted glaze across her eyes. “Everything’s gone. They took everything from me.”

Ward furrowed his brows in confusion. “Who? What’s gone?”

Daisy’s line of vision wasn’t focused on him. “It’s over.” As soon as she uttered those words, the ground beneath them began to shake.

He glanced down to the sensation of the trembling earth. Never had he experienced this degree of the release of her powers. Ward could only gesture with his hands for Daisy to calm down. “Hey, I’m right here. It’s okay.”

She shook her head and shut her eyes as if trying to fight off pain. The sharp noise of the ground breaking into cracks filled the air followed by her screams.

Ward saw a large crack grow between them causing a shift in the ground. He glanced frantically between Daisy and the floor but it was too late once he stepped on an opening chasm making him fall away from her.

* * *

He gasped awake before he could experience the end. Ward blinked repeatedly to regain his bearings seeing that he was back in the Shadow’s room. Glancing up, he saw the powerful shapeshifter had reclaimed their natural appearance with the hood back over their face. Despite the brief relief, his mind was still wrestling with the vision he just witnessed. “What the hell was that?”

“I think you already know the answer.” Their voice was a steady monotone.

Ward let the scene replay in his head followed by Deke’s statement of Daisy’s future reputation. “It’s true?” He trailed off with a shaky breath at the image that haunted him. “She destroyed the world?”

“We can’t be for sure but that fate was widely believed by everyone.” The Shadow gazed down in a solemn manner. “Even with that kind of evidence that was able to be collected, I still believe not everyone knows the full story.”

He winced at the dull ache in his head along with a sudden realisation. “It’s how she died. The world ended.” Ward looked to them. “Why did it happen? Why did it get to that point?”

“It’s not my place to say. I don’t have all the pieces to the puzzle.” They remained quiet for a moment. “You must know that I wasn’t associated with that scavenger. What he committed against her is punishable by us.”

Ward gave a nod of gratitude. This was the first time he and the Shadow were in accordance and it made him regret his earlier reaction.

“Your reaction was only human.” They could sense his thoughts. “You fear for her safety and now, I’m sure it’s been increased after that vision. That’s why I brought you both here. To change that outcome before it was too late.” Their tone was surprisingly calm but stern. “She suffered a terrible fate in this future but now, we can change that and keep her safe.”

“If you want her safe just as much as I do, I need to get her out of there.” Knowing they were on the same wavelength, Ward knew it was time to initiate a plan. “She needs to come back here.”

“I agree.” Yet, there was one condition. “However, I can’t let you out of the premises.”

He was perplexed by the Shadow’s apparent backpedalling. “Why not? We have a common goal. I need to find her.”

“I know where your priorities lie but you’re overlooking your own safety.”

Ward scoffed. “Oh, I’m sure you care about _my_ safety.”

Despite the Shadow’s face being obscured, the pause in their speech articulated their annoyance. “It’s dangerous for you to go out there when you possess something very valuable. Something that people have killed for.”

Their words made Ward fall quiet who tried to pinpoint what the Shadow was referring to. He first thought about his powers and that Inhumans must’ve been bargaining chips in this future but then it struck him. “The Darkhold. How do you know about that?”

“Our research was thorough. It’s also in my nature to sense it. I’m quite familiar with it.”

“So, what?” He didn’t need this inconvenience that regarded his safety. “People on the Lighthouse will try to kill me just because I have part of the Darkhold in me?”

“The Kree will.” They spoke the name of the species with bitterness. “They’ll take advantage of anything that has a form of power.”

“And that includes Daisy as well. She’s more powerful than whatever I hold.” Ward could only redirect the focus back to her. “You have to understand. I need to make sure she’s safe.” His voice ended on a shaky note filled with desperation. “I have to find her. She’s all I have.”

The Shadow’s silence could’ve been their moment of pity on Ward. “I know. That’s why I’ll make this one deal: I’ll be the one to go find her and bring her back but you must stay here no matter what.”

Ward’s expression transformed from optimism to confusion. “Why the hell can’t I go? I’m just as powerful out there. I can hold my own even if those freaks try to kill me.”

They tilted their head. “I don’t think so. You’re lying to yourself about your full capabilities and that will only put you at harm.”  

To prove the Shadow’s point, Ward felt that familiar pain in his bones thrum loudly. Though he didn’t want to admit it, he knew he was caught out and had no choice.

“If you want her back, you leave this to me.”

The offer hung in the air and it was the best option at the moment given how their interaction first started. The entire exchange only proved how unhinged Ward was without Daisy. He lost all rationality and became reckless in his desire to have her back safe. It all the more served as the reason for him to take the deal. “Fine.” Ward was unhappy with the thought of taking a backseat for an important mission regarding the rescue of Daisy. This incident with Deke proved that neither of them could really trust strangers but Ward had to place his with the Shadow. Soon enough, the room was opened again as a small group of armed agents insisted on him standing down. Ward let them arrest him for assault to the guards outside. He was led away from the Shadow sharing a final glance of hope for their new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP! I gotta say: this chapter's turn of events almost parallels the same chapter 14 back in IFMWTG. It's really great! Hope you enjoyed this update. For those asking, my hiatus is meant to be next month while I'm overseas but I'm planning to at least get to chapter 21 within this month before I leave. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and continuing to support the story. Would love to hear more of your thoughts!


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy begins to settle into the Lighthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Been really excited to keep this momentum going until I hit the goal before my trip. We're now back to Daisy's side of things so hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> To answer a question that @OptimusRules asked: I'm definitely thinking about making those pics to match the scenes again. If I find the right images for certain moments, I'll definitely add them in. I can tease there is one especially for a moment that will be in an upcoming key chapter. You'll know it when you see it. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for continuing to read/support the story!

Daisy received a rude awakening after having been knocked unconscious. She was shaken awake by Kree guards who guided her out of a clinical looking room. She felt sore at a spot in her neck only to run her fingers over the point and realise something had been implanted there. It muted all the vibrations that she could normally detect in the environment and figured it was some sort of inhibitor that the Kree used to control her. Within hours, she had her profile taken and changed into the ragged attire that the Lighthouse inhabitants usually wore. It was late evening by the time she was shoved into a generic bedroom with a tray of food. It was meant to be her new prison cell until she’d be able to figure out a way to get out.

It was a restless sleep till the next morning where the Kree guards pulled Daisy out to take her somewhere. She was led through the hallways until they entered a nicely decorated room. She glanced over to a Kree woman who had a long braid and seemed to be telekinetically controlling two small silver orbs above her palm. Daisy was pushed into a chair where they strapped down her wrists. It was only day one in this hellhole and she was already irritated and tired of this treatment. One other Kree shuffled over to her with what appeared to be a medical kit. They rolled up her sleeve and suddenly, the needles and tubes were enough for her to recognise they were planning to take some of her blood.

Kasius soon entered the room and quietly shared some orders to the other guards. He kept his gaze on Daisy who stared right back with malice. “I hope you’ve enjoyed your first night here in the Lighthouse.”

She winced at the needle that pierced her arm but didn’t let it deter her scowl. “Wasn’t exactly five-star treatment.”  

He chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll get used to it. Forgive me if I haven’t introduced myself, I am Kasius, the owner of the Lighthouse, born of Kree royal blood.”

Daisy almost rolled her eyes but stopped herself. “Yeah, I’ve heard plenty about you.”

“And I of you.” Kasius clasped his hands together. “I rescued humanity. Did you know that? What you may not know is how much I've sacrificed to do it.” He watched as Daisy’s blood began to flow up the tube to the collection chamber the Kree doctor was holding. “Before I arrived, this place was nothing but wreckage, the rotted shell of a dead organism. But I saw it for what it could be.” Kasius sauntered over to a tall plant that was within the room. “I had vision. And now, thanks to you, that vision has finally come to fruition.”

“You've taken my blood.” She glanced over to the Kree beside her. “What more do you need from me?”

He paused and strolled back to stand in front of her. “Despite all I did for these humans, I found them clinging to their gods, their fairy tales, one of which was Quake. The Old Ones, rest their souls they used to tell the story of how SHIELD would return one day from the past to save them. Now, here you are.”

“Not my choice.” Daisy was quick to respond.

Kasius scoffed. “Yet, you show up within the same time as another human, with no marks on her wrist and a skill set beyond her station. Jemma.”

The mention of her teammate’s name raised alarms in Daisy’s head but she made sure to remain calm. “I know you're trying to say something, but I'm just not sure what.”

“Perhaps you are more than a fairy tale.” He rested his hands behind his back. “How many of you are here?”

Learning about this prophecy meant that the team was at more risk than she thought. Daisy shook her head. “No one else.”

“I want to believe you, Daisy. May I call you "Daisy"? It's a lot less formal than "Destroyer of Worlds.” He began to step closer towards her. “You see, I have my own interpretation of the fairy tale.” Kasius lowered his head until it was beside hers. “I think you're here to help me.”

Daisy didn’t appreciate the invasion of her personal space and only sneered. “That seems unlikely.”

“Does it?” He slowly withdrew and stood back up to his full height. “Word of your presence has piqued much interest. In fact, bidders are on their way. And with the price I'll fetch for you, I'll finally have the means to leave this horrendous place once and for all.”

His confidence only made her smirk. “What makes you think I'd go along with that?”

“Because, of course, your friend's face is so beautiful.”

Daisy glanced over to the wall to realise a servant had appeared on cue. She felt a stir of panic as she identified it was Jemma. She almost didn’t recognise her under the ridiculous golden mask of makeup or the light blue robe. Jemma was merely staring back at her almost as if it was a plead for her to cooperate. Daisy resignedly met Kasius’ gaze again realising the leverage he held over her.

“Don't you want to make sure it stays that way?” His tone drove home the idea of his threat.

She simply remained quiet knowing her snide comments could put Jemma in trouble. 

“Good.” Kasius signalled for the doctor to stop. “I think we have enough for the sample.” He beckoned for the guards to come. “Take her down to the pits. Tye will be waiting for her. I’ll be there shortly too with one of the bidders.”

Daisy flinched as the tube was pulled out of her arm. The doctor pressed a cylindrical device to her arm that pinched her skin. Only when it was pulled away, she saw the bleeding stop and her skin close up over where the needle had poked her skin. The guards were next to her loosening her arm straps and she was soon out of the room. Daisy didn’t even get to share one last look with her teammate.

* * *

She was carted off down to a level with dark hallways. They reached a gate that had its door roll up to reveal a small arena. Daisy stepped in to see a small table of food and two men in the midst of fighting. To the side, there was a small group of other people sitting obediently watching the action in the middle of the room. She took the moment to observe the space which had a wide window that could see into a nicer room with chairs. She continued to watch the pair who were training where the darker haired man was effortlessly able to dodge the moves of the one with greying hair. Even to the point that he caught his oncoming fist only to flip the older man onto the ground into defeat. They concluded the fight and the younger guy helped the other one up.

Daisy looked back to the table to see a chunk of meat on a board next to a box of towels and other food to nibble on. She stepped aside as the dark-haired man came over and excused himself to grab a towel to freshen up.

“They grow it.”

She snapped her head back to him after hearing him speak randomly. “Uh, what?”

Ben was unfazed as he picked at the grapes. “You're wondering where the meat comes from. There's some kind of lab where they grow it or something.”

Daisy was stunned that he knew about her fleeting thought. “Was that just a lucky guess, or did you just read my thoughts?”

“I heard them, really.” He shrugged. “That's what I got after Terrigenesis.”

She nodded in realisation. “You're Inhuman. That's how you anticipated the moves, which is not cool, by the way, reading people's minds without permission.”

“I hear what I hear. Believe me it's kind of a relief when they turn it off.” As if on cue, a loud beep could be heard and there was a blue glow of a device behind his ear. Ben winced at the inhibitor being turned back on. “And there we go.”

The other man he was fighting was holding a remote in his hand. “Alright, everyone out.” The order echoed in the room and Daisy began to follow suit of the Inhuman fighter she just met.

“Not you.”

She spun back around to see he was looking at her.

“No, you're something special. You get a private viewing.” Tye gestured to the window to reveal that Kasius was now overlooking the scene with a woman.

Daisy crossed her arms. “That doesn’t sound creepy at all.”

He chuckled. “It’s a compliment. An honour, really.” Tye clapped his hands together. “The great Quake. Destroyer of Worlds.” He let her title linger in the room. “You have the calibre that legends are made of. Something tells me that you may perhaps be as memorable as the only other fighter in history that successively reigned these pits. It must run in your blood.”

“So, you're making them fight? Inhumans? That's what this place is for, fighting for entertainment?” She glared at the window placed above that surely served as a viewing platform for the snobbish elite.

“Not just for entertainment.” Tye circled around her. “For profit. Kasius' profit.”

She glanced back to the Kree who was conversing with the woman. “What does he want?”

“A demonstration of your skills.” He raised the remote.

The device in Daisy’s neck resounded a beep and she gritted her teeth at the stinging sensation. “Maybe I don't feel like performing on cue today." She rubbed at the aching spot. "Unless you've got peanuts.”

Tye wasn’t amused by her snark. “Maybe you should get in the mood. Fast. For your friend.”

Recognising the threat regarding Simmons, Daisy allowed a last glance to the window. “Okay. Fine.” She raised her hand to fire a pulse of energy directly at him. Daisy was relieved to feel the familiar vibrations around her and the flow that exited her palms. She watched as Tye flew back and tumbled onto the ground. She allowed a smirk of satisfaction to see him in a sprawled heap after following his instructions.

He stood up panting with a frown. “That wasn't what I meant.” Tye pressed the remote again which switched Daisy’s inhibitor back on.

She grunted at the same sting in her neck that responded. Daisy rolled her eyes as the other Kree guard hurried over to seize her arm once again. She was pulled out of the pits without another word.


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finds out if she has a new ally in Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter is a bit more of some filler TBH but next chapter especially will be some good action and learning going on. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, thanks for continuing to read and support this story!

Shortly after the demonstration, Daisy was led back to her room. She was provided a meal and a few hours alone which she used to lay down and think. There was one worry plaguing her mind which was the state of things for all the Inhumans here. She couldn’t stand by while people like her were sold off like prized cattle. It was unjust and she needed to warn all of the other fighters. Even if she hadn’t met any of them properly yet, Daisy felt that she owed it to them to protect them from something as horrible as Kasius’ plot.

She had ‘free range’ during the day as she was allowed to step out. It was advised that Daisy find a task to tend to besides the ones that the guards might implement on her. She was allowed to explore her floor that had other rooms that lined the hallways. Most of them were closed or locked from the outside and she assumed it might’ve been other potential Inhumans. Along the way, she spotted some stationery servants in their strange uniforms of robes and a golden mask painted across their face.

Daisy approached one of them standing at a corner. “Excuse me, do you know where I can find one of the Inhumans?” They remained staring ahead which only prompted her to snap her fingers in front of their face. “Hello?”

“Their hearing might be switched off at the moment.” Another voice emerged behind her.

She was startled by the other servant who was carrying a box. “Their hearing? Switched off?”

He gave a timid nod. “We have control devices from Kasius that sometimes prevents us from hearing people besides our master.”

Daisy glanced back to the immobile slave with concern of their conditions. It also struck her that Jemma must be experiencing the same cruelty. She faced the other servant. “Can you help me find a particular Inhuman around here?”

He peeked over his shoulder with caution. “I’m afraid I need to hurry with this delivery. But, I’d suggest that most Inhumans are on the other side of the floor helping maintain the various supply rooms if they’re not in their own dorms or the fighting pits.” He offered an apologetic expression before brushing past her.

She was about to ask another query but let him go on his quest before he could get into further trouble. Daisy went the opposite direction to her original path to go find these supply rooms. She winded her way through the long corridors before turning a corner and caught sight of the dark-haired man she met earlier exiting a room. She needed to talk to him about the recent development of Kasius’ plan. Daisy sped up her pace to chase him but he was currently in the midst of carrying a pile of towels. She peered into the room that had a few pieces of furniture plus a big drawer that possessed stacks of towels. Daisy stepped inside and waited for the man to return with the sound of his nearing footsteps.

“Hey.” She reached for his arm and pulled him aside from the doorway. “So, you're telling me you don't see the whole picture? I'd fill you in, but I feel like you already know.

Ben pursed his lips. “I've read Tye's mind. Of course, I know.”

“The Ceremonies, they are making Inhumans fight each other.” The two of them glanced around to make sure no one was nearby to hear the conversation. “And people bid on them? Are you okay with this?” Daisy directed an incredulous look at him.

He sighed. “I've come to terms with it.”

“And everyone else?”

“The others don't know.” Ben shook his head. “They can never know.”

She was taken aback by his comment. “Wait. What? They have the right to fight back.”

“You can't tell them.” His reply was snappy.

Daisy scoffed in an offended manner. “You can't just sit here and do nothing.”

“You can't tell anyone.”

The pair began to overlap each other as their voices grew in a disagreeing volume.

“If the others find out, they can't do what has to be done!” Ben was loud enough to silence her. “We do this, demonstrate our powers, and go with whomever buys us because our families get compensated once we're gone.”

Daisy paused. “You mean they get paid to sell you?”

“I mean they have a better shot at survival.” He clenched his fist. “Survival is everything.”

She raised her hands in disbelief. “This is insane.”

“This is life.” Ben looked to the doorway as he heard footsteps growing closer. He swiftly moved back to the drawer that held the pile of towels. As the Kree guard passed by, he pretended to resume his task while waiting for them to leave. Once it seemed the Kree was out of earshot, Ben cleared his throat and faced Daisy again. “Otherwise, our families could pay the price.” He narrowed his eyes. “You have people you care about. I heard that much. Especially with whoever Ward is.”

Her eyes widened. “Don’t say his name.” She pointed at him with a warning finger. “Don’t even mention it around them.” If anything, Daisy didn’t want Kasius or any of the Kree to know about Ward. She needed him safe with SWORD and far from this place no matter what.

Seeing he made his point, Ben placed the towel in his hand back on the neat pile. “If you care about him, I suggest you play the game.” He neared towards her. “And if they pit us against each other, I suggest you try to win. Cause I will.”

Daisy glared at him seeing where his stance was settled on. Ben had given up and she was disappointed despite understanding the rock and hard place that he was between. She remained in her spot as he walked away to leave the room.

* * *

She spent the next hour alone back in her room. Daisy was lost in her own thoughts again trying to find ways to get out even with the inhibitor in her neck. Let alone, she had to get Jemma away somehow. While waiting for her next mealtime to arrive, she was instead interrupted by the irritable face of Tye.

He tilted his head for her to get up. “Kasius wants you. Now.”

Daisy rose from her one seat in the room. “Oh, great. Another private viewing?”

The older man simply yanked her out through the door before they headed up to Kasius’ own quarters. Upon entrance, Daisy saw Jemma was standing beside Kasius. After giving a scowl to Tye’s rough handling, she shared a look with her teammate only for her to timidly avert her eyes.

“The truth is not a relative concept, is it? A subjective conceit?” Kasius broke the silence with the vague questions that made Daisy raise a brow. He chuckled before continuing. “Then imagine my disappointment to discover you and Jemma did, in fact, hide the truth. Sinara said Jemma had a friend who assisted in saving a life, seemed to know her, seemed to understand.”

She was still trying to gather the pieces of what Kasius was talking about. “I would ask Simmons, but she can't hear me for some twisted reason.” Daisy glanced over to her to prove her point. “I already told you.”

“Please. I can't abide untruths. And it's unnecessary when we can get to the facts ever so quickly.” The Kree marched closer to her. “Of course, there's no way I can tell for certain if you're being honest.”

The sound of other footsteps made Daisy glimpse to the side only to see Ben being forced into the room by Sinara. It was clear what he was about to be used for.

“But he can.” Kasius pressed on a remote similar to the one Tye had in the pits. A beep resounded and Ben’s inhibitor was switched off.

“I already told you. It's just me and Simmons.” Daisy played along with the lie she had set.

He stepped around her before focusing on the servant in front of them. “Jemma, who was the woman helping you when you helped Reese?”

“I have no idea.” She stared directly at Kasius. “There were lots of people in The Exchange that day. I don't know who they all were.”

Daisy glanced over to Ben who was on the side listening in on everything. He paused while focusing on Jemma then regarded Kasius. “They're telling the truth. Both of them.”

His answer let Daisy and Jemma have a sigh of relief. Yet, the Kree that were present weren’t quite satisfied. Kasius especially wanted to press further. “Did you come through time together or separately?”

“I don't understand why that matters.” Daisy clasped her hands in front of her body.

“Because the prophecy spoke of SHIELD. Inferring from the language used, there’s meant to be more of you that have possibly come through before you. And if they did, you may not even be aware of it.”

“We came through together.” She didn’t want to put SWORD at risk by admitting she arrived later in a slightly different location to Jemma and the rest of the team. “No one else. Just us.”

“Very well.” Kasius was still suspicious. “Tell us that miraculous story. Spare no detail.”

Daisy glanced to Jemma and knew she had to piece together a good enough story. She wanted to leave out the team in the details and keep it focused on her and Jemma. Daisy began the story from the aftermath events of the Framework and told about how they got back to the base and were knocked out by mysterious men. Soon enough, they arrived at the Lighthouse together and it was how they ended up at this point.

Kasius had moved in front of her and listened intently to the proclaimed tale of their arrival to the future. By the end of her talk, he turned to Jemma and made a request. “Jemma, now you tell me the same story how you two ended up here. And, Jemma? It had best be a story in perfect accord with hers.”

A nervous chill ran up Daisy’s spine and she swallowed at the slim chances of Jemma’s explanation matching hers. After all, they didn’t even arrive together. She held her breath as Jemma spoke but was immediately shocked to hear her say almost exactly the same account of events. Daisy didn’t blink as she listened to her fabricated tale be recounted back to her through Jemma.

When she finished, Kasius’ expression was unreadable as he waited on Ben’s response. The Inhuman who served as a lie detector merely nodded to indicate that both Jemma and Daisy were telling the truth. “Good, then.” His tone held a final note that signalled for the other Kree guards to escort Ben and Daisy out of the room. Kasius pressed the remote again to inhibit Ben’s powers once more before he and Daisy left.

* * *

They were led back to the fighting pits as another training session was enforced. Once the guards let go of them, Daisy rushed over to pull Ben aside.

“Hi. What the hell just happened?” They moved to the furthest wall away from the centre of action.

“I covered for you.” He responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

Daisy knew he must’ve played a part in Jemma being able to perfectly recount their lie. “Yeah, but how?”

“My Inhuman power, it isn't just reading minds.”

She crossed her arms. “You can let other people read your mind, too.” He allowed the slightest nod. “So, you told Simmons what I said.” Daisy was almost amazed by the extension of his abilities.

“Yeah.” He looked over to Tye who was with another fighter. “They don't know I can do that.”

“What about playing the game?” She could only quote him again about his initial stance of not rebelling against Kasius.

“Daisy, listen, it wasn't just your minds in there. That was as close as I've ever been to Kasius.” He released a shaky sigh. “My first chance to read his.”

“Right.” It was a good opportunity to take advantage of given his abilities. “So, what did you see?”

Ben shook his head. “Shame. He hates this place. When his gala is all done, Kasius isn't just leaving. He wants it all erased.”

“He's gonna destroy the station?” The fire of hatred that Daisy felt towards the Kree leader only blazed stronger.

“Along with everyone on it. My family. Every family.” Fear had settled over Ben’s eyes. He recollected himself with a steadying breath. “But I could also see how powerful he thinks you are and how powerful you know you are.”

“Good.” Her upper lip twitched in bitterness. “Maybe it's time we change the rules on his game.” Daisy was now more determined than ever to knock down Kasius’ plans especially now that she had someone else on her side.


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week of separation results in similar developments for Daisy and Ward.

Somehow, a week felt like a lifetime for Ward. That’s the amount of time that had elapsed since she disappeared and there was still no update on her rescue. He was starting to see how easy it was to be on edge when SWORD couldn’t provide what he wanted at his preferred speed. Additionally, Ward had been forced to remain in his designated room as a punishment for his assault on those agents on the Shadow’s floor. Agent Brand had informed him that she lessened his penalty from actually going into the lower level cells. He was still provided meals and the comfort of the room. Yet, Daisy was right. This really had become their prison cell and SWORD was their sentry.

He was irritable without having her by his side. Ward was simultaneously burning with furious impatience and cold with aimless apprehension. He often stared at a lone flame in his palm due to how much of a hypnotically peaceful sight it was. It allowed time to pass and for the thrumming pain in his body to be drowned out. The isolation made him reminiscent of the time he had first turned Inhuman back in his old world. However, it reflected a tormenting darkness that wanted to pull him back in. An emptiness that was only heightened with each ache in his bones. 

A ringing at the door stole his attention and it took a moment for him to stand up. Ward extinguished the fire in his hand before letting the door slide open. “Have you rescued her yet?” His tone was one of repeated annoyance.

Agent Brand swallowed. “No. I came here to check on you.”

Ward turned away unsatisfied with her answer. “What are they waiting for? They said they were going to get her!”

“I know.” She urged him to calm down with a gesture of her hand. “But the Shadow is waiting for the best opportunity.”

He glared at her. “For what? The best opportunity to go collect her dead body? I could’ve found her by now!”

Agent Brand had already noted his increasing anger especially in his restricted state of living in the base. “You underestimate the difficulty of conditions with the Lighthouse. It’s why Agent Johnson has found herself in this current situation after she snuck out without authorisation.”

“Look, we’re well past pointing fingers about leaving the base.” Ward’s jaw tightened. “All I care about is getting her back here safely and then you can add whatever other punishment you have in store for her because that’s all you do here.”

She directed an affronted look. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t you get it?” He clenched his hand into a fist. “We don’t feel protected here as much as we feel that we’re trapped in this place. That’s why Daisy went out. I get it now because I still don’t understand why we’re here.”

“And I told you I’d explain everything in the right time.”

“We can’t be here forever! This is not how I’m going to be living the rest of my life and Daisy would be –” Ward felt a tremor in his chest that made him break into a coughing fit. He leaned over on the table while coughing into his hand. 

“Agent Ward, are you okay?” Brand followed him with a panicked gaze.

“I’m fine.” He snapped. Ward rested his hands on the surface while recollecting his breath. “As fine as I can be while Daisy is still out there. You better get to her soon.”

Her concern dissolved into indignation towards his hostility. She knew there was so much more to the bigger picture that he couldn’t comprehend. “We’re trying our best.” Agent Brand marched back out the doorway.

“I’m sure you are.” He mumbled as the door closed between him and Brand. Ward raised his hand from the table. He focused on the speckles of blood in his palm only for them to disappear in a blossoming flame. The waiting was taking a toll on him in more ways than he could count.

* * *

A week of settlement in the Lighthouse for Daisy was a perfect mirror to her separated beloved. She was on the repeated cycle of being fed and kept in her room then going out to the fighting pits to train twice a day. Luckily, Daisy had formed a small alliance with Ben who agreed to be a training partner during her attempts to concoct a plan against Kasius. He didn’t participate as much in the planning due to his conditioned doubt but accepted to help her in training.

After their second training session for the day, they were led back to their floor by guards who promptly left them alone.

“Think that was a good enough show for Tye?” Daisy wiped her forehead clear of sweat with the towel still in her hand.

Ben chuckled. “Who knows? He’s probably seen a variety of Inhuman combat. Maybe I’m biased but I’m sure a telepath and,” He gestured vaguely towards her trying to find the right word “what you do must give a good display.”  

“We’re probably considered to be the best fighters in his eyes, right?” She glanced to him for confirmation.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I’m not the one with a flashy title that everyone says when you walk into the room.”

Daisy gave a disapproving shake at the reminder. “How long have those fighting pits been around anyway? He mentioned something about there being a legendary fighter in its history. One that was apparently bigger than me.”

Ben tilted his head as if contemplating the answer. “I think those pits were around before I was even born. Also, everyone knows the legend you're speaking of. All because of things that were passed down and told to us to groom us as fighters.”

She raised a curious brow. “What did they tell you?”

“We learned bits and pieces like how they were the youngest fighter in the pits. Newly turned Inhuman but they were more than that. There were reports of them being a hybrid Inhuman and demon. Those qualities in their genes only made them the strongest being.”

“An Inhuman demon?” She scoffed in disbelief. “That’s a mix. How young were they?”

“Only a boy.” Sympathy filled his voice. “Probably fifteen years old or so.”

“That’s awful.” Daisy’s heart stung at the thought of someone so young having to survive in brutal conditions such as a fighting arena. “How the hell did they survive against other fighters?”

Ben exhaled a low whistle. “Their powers were pretty impressive. They had the ability to shapeshift. They could transform into things that would make their enemies cower in fear. That's why they gave him the title of Trauma.”

Daisy felt a wave of realisation come over her as she could connect the description of this fighter to someone she already knew. “Did he have a real name?”

“His personal profile was wiped from the records but they said his human name was Avery before he became this legend. It was the only last bit of information that was saved after…what happened.”

“What do you mean?” She was hanging onto every sentence. “After what happened?”

Ben slowed to a stop as they reached a corner of the corridor. He checked around them in case anyone else was going to hear their conversation. He spoke in a low voice. “There were rumours that Kasius’ family had a powerful buyer for Trauma. Apparently, a Titan. Although, an invasion happened with a rogue group that tried to take back the Lighthouse. A group of soldiers moved up to these levels but were killed by Trauma. They weren’t able to save the Lighthouse but the pits took a loss: their most powerful fighter. We don't know if he just escaped or if he was rescued. For some reason, the Kree never went after the people that caused their deal to fall through with the buyer. Then again, maybe they did because we’ve never had another attempt of someone trying to save us. Maybe it’s for the better.”

They restarted their walk and reached the hallway of Inhumans’ rooms. Daisy cleared her throat. “There’s no need to lose hope like that. You’ll see.”

Ben sighed as he stopped in front of the door leading to his room. “And there’s no need to have it either. I’ve seen enough to know.” He gave a sincere nod to finalise his belief. Seeing that Daisy didn’t attempt to counter, he offered some final words. “Good luck at the event.”

She took a moment to remember what Ben was referring to. “Oh, yeah. Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She bid him farewell as he headed into his room and she continued the path to her own. Her mind was racing with the information that she just learned and that was unmistakably related to the Shadow.

* * *

Daisy cleaned up and got dressed to be presentable for the start of Kasius’ auction. It was established that she had a part to play in his theatrics since she was in the spotlight for the auction. The Kree guards had gone to the length to put her in chains that shackled her wrists and feet. She wanted nothing more than to quake them apart but her inhibitor put a stop to her desires. Daisy was waiting with two guards just outside the showroom where Kasius was speaking to the guests.

“One powerful Inhuman, long thought gone, now here to enrich one lucky patron's life. Quake, Destroyer of Worlds.” On his cue, she begrudgingly walked into the room to be exhibited to the buyers.

Surprise flashed across her face as she saw Ben among a small group of Inhumans that were also on display standing to the side of the room. He wasn’t meant to be here and it seemed he shared the same thought based off the brief glance he shared with her.

“Someone, maybe someone in this room right now, will win this prize.” Kasius sauntered over to pour himself a glass of wine. “Her power will be your power.”

Daisy glared at his pride of putting her up for sale.

“So, are there any requests as we begin?” The room fell silent except for a few murmurs among the guests.

“Forget the exhibition.” A masked man emerged from the quiet crowd to face Kasius. He pointed to Daisy. “She's the Destroyer of Worlds.”

She closed her eyes in exasperation. If Daisy had a dollar for every time her proclaimed title was uttered, she’d be rich enough to leave this place. She watched as the stranger reached up to remove their mask perhaps to make their voice clearer. Yet, Daisy was left speechless by the reveal of who turned out to not be a stranger after all.

Fitz took a steadying breath before facing Kasius confidently. “She should fight to the death.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE! There's a lot to unpack in this chapter. For starters, we've officially finished episode 5x04 because now Fitz is back and there's some interesting stuff about the Shadow. 
> 
> Now, there's some conflicting reports about the series of events that may or may not line up but that is the point. The motif through this whole story is related to history and the future regarding certain characters. Yet, I promise it'll all be explained soon enough. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for continuing to read and support the story!


	18. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to reach an unpredictable tailspin after Fitz's appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the week wait. I was studying for exams but I'm now done. Also, I've sorta backed myself into a position where these next 4 chapters might be posted consecutively so you're in for a nice run of updates. I'm still intent on reaching chapter 21 before I leave on the 3rd so hope you enjoy these next few updates!
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read and support this story!

Daisy was frozen to her spot being reunited with another one of the team. Yet, it wasn’t as much of an anticipated warm welcome since Fitz was talking to Kasius with such bravado. Her mind was racing with questions as to how he even got here or was disguised as a buyer. She immediately glanced around for Jemma who would be exhilarated to see him here. Yet, Daisy had to focus on how her and Fitz were going to play this exchange effectively.

“That’s a rather straightforward request.”

“Why is she in chains?” Fitz gestured to her.

Kasius tilted his head. “Did you mishear? She’s the Destroyer of Worlds. She’s an abomination that has caused destruction -”

“She’s a legend.” He interrupted the Kree. “She ought to be presented as one. Not like an animal. You’ll be surprised by the correlation of the treatment and the resulting behaviour of an Inhuman if you do so correctly.”

Daisy’s eyes widened at Fitz’s boldness while interacting with Kasius. She glanced over to the blue-skinned leader who had his hands clasped behind his back. His expression was stoic and possibly bordering onto feeling insulted.

Kasius exhaled a small laugh. “It seems to me you’ve set your sights on the top prize.”

Fitz didn’t miss a beat as he joined with a light chuckle. “Perhaps.”

“I cannot blame you.” The Kree let a smirk grow on his lips. “For your upfront enthusiasm, I will oblige to present the Destroyer without shackles.” He snapped his fingers to signal for the guards to remove the chains off Daisy.

She felt instant relief to no longer have the tangled metal around her as she rubbed her wrists. Daisy also noticed the tension had lifted from the room as Kasius faced the rest of the guests.

“If I could direct everyone to the dining room for us to share in a feast and discuss negotiations.” His gaze fell on Fitz as he uttered the last word. By Kasius’ order, the buyers began to migrate over to the next room chatting obliviously. The guards made all the gathered Inhumans follow suit and stand on the furthest side of the room while the guests began to take their seats to eat.

Daisy managed to take a spot beside Ben. She glanced to him. “What are you doing here?”

He gave an incredulous shrug. “It’s not like I asked to be here. Just an hour ago, they pulled me out of my room and said I was going to be part of the event.” Ben shook his head with a scoff. “Kasius never offered me as a fighter till today. Guess that's what I get for saving your life.

She narrowed her eyes at his blaming tone. “I didn't ask you to help me.”

“You were hoping for it. In your brain.” He recalled hearing the thought when they were all in Kasius’ room. “Which is basically the same thing for a mind-reader.”

“Things are starting to turn in our favour, so just trust me on this, okay?” Now that Fitz was here, Daisy knew they had an upper hand somehow.  

Ben chuckled. “I'm really glad my Inhibitor's on right now so I can't hear whatever dumb idea's in your head.”

“We just need to work together.”

“Stop.” He closed his eyes in exasperation. “At the end of the day, you need to stop thinking that you have a choice. We're slaves.”

She paused for a moment seeing how things were now sticky on his end. His point was proven as they stood to the side as display pieces for the buyers. Daisy recognised how easy it was for her to get swept up into her big ideas without acknowledging the consequences sometimes. “I am sorry for getting you mixed up in all this.”

The two of them were still looking ahead at the seated guests. Ben only let out a sigh. “Let's just hope one of us doesn't have to kill the other.”

* * *

Over the course of the next few hours, different Inhumans were picked from their line to scatter around the space or be part of a demonstration. Ben was taken an hour ago to demonstrate his fighting skills in the pits for the buyers. Meanwhile, Daisy was stuck standing alone on display for the remaining guests who still wanted to socialise in the dining room. The chains had returned to keep her controlled while Kasius was gone from the room. It was draining to remain silent in the one spot for people to occasionally stare at you like you were some kind of zoo animal.

“Finally, a moment alone with the great Quake.”

A voice appeared from behind her and the accent was unmistakable. Daisy spun around to see her teammate. “How the hell did you get here?” She hissed quietly as an effort to contain her need for answers.

Fitz raised a hand to silence her. “That’s not how you greet a Marauder with the highest of honours.”

She rolled her eyes at him remaining in character. Daisy peered around to make sure no one was watching their interaction. “Are you done having fun?”

He cleared his throat as he followed her same action. “Believe me, this has been far from fun.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.” The chains around her hands rattled as she fidgeted impatiently. “You weren’t in the Lighthouse with the rest of the team.”

“I know.” Fitz wiped a tired hand over his face. “It’s a long story that I’m sure Enoch could probably explain better but I told you, I’m working on a way out for all of us.”

She raised a brow quickly at the mention of Fitz’s possible accomplice but she instead focused on another matter. “Have you seen Simmons at least?”

A grin flashed across his face. “Briefly. Though she didn’t hear me at first.”

Daisy gave a knowing nod about Jemma’s conditions while serving under Kasius. Thinking of the Kree, it raised an important question. “Since when were you buddies with Kasius?”

“Oh, I’m not.” Fitz scoffed. “I’m just playing a role. I managed to get his trust and I can’t afford to lose it now.” He drew a little closer to whisper. “I saw May in the pits. She had to fight against the telepath.”

She softly gasped. Another member of the team was so close to them but then fear settled in Daisy’s stomach. “Wait, what happened to her?”

Before Fitz could reply, he looked past her shoulder and backed away. Daisy twisted around to see Kasius returning with Ben in tow. Fitz moved back to the side where the buyers stood while the guards moved Daisy to the side again for Ben to take her spot in the centre of the room. Kasius began a spiel to initiate the first auction for Ben. Immediately, two exotically dressed guests had stepped forward to potentially buy him. They shared in some small banter trying to one-up each other in determining a price.

Surprisingly, Kasius stepped in. “My apologies to you both, but I cannot in good faith sell this Inhuman.”

“What dense thought rattles in your brain, Kasius?” The man in the elaborately patterned robe scowled. “If I wanted a tease, I would have visited the brothels of Kitson.”

“Your pent-up desires do not concern me. As to my reasoning,” Kasius pulled out a remote and pointed it at Ben. His inhibitor powered down and he kept watch of him. “Perhaps you would care to illuminate our guests.

There was a beat of silence before Ben’s expression morphed into one of fear based off whatever thoughts he could hear from Kasius’ mind. “No. Please.” His tone was full of desperation. “It won't happen again. I was wrong. Please!”

“You see, Ben was present when I asked the Destroyer if others had travelled through time with her.” It suddenly dawned on Daisy as to why the Kree leader was singling out Ben. “She insisted that my servant was the only one, which turned out to be untrue.”

She shook her head and glanced between the two. “Kasius, it's not his fault.” A guard nearby immediately grabbed her roughly as she spoke up. “Kasius!”

“He lied.” The statement held an unforgiving attitude. “Normally, that would not preclude him from being sold. Only in this instance, that lie was told to me.”

“Is this really necessary?” Fitz strolled over next to the Kree leader. “Make one of the buyers discipline him.” He tilted his head towards the crowd.

Kasius looked him over. “You of all people must understand. No man of honour can allow the tongues of his slaves to lie so boldly.”

“I'm the one – I am the one to blame! Not Ben!” Daisy couldn’t let this follow through even if she was being held back by the guard.

“Perhaps. But he's far less valuable.” The cold reply made Kasius’ decision clear. It also prompted Sinara who was standing on the other side of the room to prepare the her signature weapon.

Ben’s eyes were glassy but he knew this was the end. He allowed a final glance to Daisy and echoed a last thought in her head. “Don't blame yourself.” Ben returned his gaze forward to see the levitating silver orbs in Sinara’s palm race towards him. They struck hard at his chest and it was the last sensation he felt.

“No. Ben!” She fell to her knees as she saw his lifeless form drop to the ground. “No! No, no, no.”

“Get her prepared.” Kasius was unfazed by the death that just occurred. “She’s the next exhibit for us.” He turned around to resume talking to the other buyers while the guard dragged Daisy out of the room.  

* * *

The Shadow stared out through the window and spotted the decrepit sight of the Lighthouse. “ **Inside correspondence has revealed that they began the auction. It’s the perfect time to strike.** ”

Agent Brand stood from a distance and realised the moment was finally upon them. “I understand.” She clenched her jaw. “Are you sure about going back there?”

“ **I made a promise that I intend to keep.** ”

She shook her head. “Do you recall what happened last time you were there?”

The Shadow straightened to their full height and turned to face her. “ **How could I possibly forget the place that made me what I am? Or at least, what I was**.”

A mix of conflict and exhaustion was prominent in Brand's expression. “I just don’t want what my family did to be in vain.”

Their steps came closer towards her and their voice was a soft monotone. “I’ve reminded you of how indebted I am to you and your family. As someone who shares the same horrific experience, I assure you that I’ll be successful. Your efforts won’t be in vain.”

Brand stared at the empty face that was obscured by their cloak. She could detect the sincerity in the Shadow’s voice considering they bothered to physically speak. Yet, she held an undisclosed doubt about the situation. The kind of reservation that couldn't be muted in her head despite the fact they could easily read her thoughts. 

The silence that remained in the air put a stop to the flow of interaction but the Shadow took action. " **You'll see**." They brushed past her and braced for what was beyond the doors they hadn't stepped out of after years of time. 


	19. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy prepares for her 'fight to the death'.

Sitting alone in the waiting bay area, Daisy felt numb. After being forced to get prepared and change into a new outfit, Daisy was seated against the wall waiting for the next trouble to follow. She silently wrapped the strips of material around her hands and wrists that served as protection for her hands when she’d use her powers. All that Daisy knew was that she had to mentally prepare for a proclaimed ‘fight to the death’ in order to entertain the buyers. Yet, she was still burdened with guilt over Ben’s death who didn’t deserve the punishment after everything. It had thrown her off slightly but then again, Daisy was far too jaded and familiar with death happening around her. All she could hope for was to try her best to pull through for the others despite the odds that were stacked against them. Daisy let a heavy sigh escape her realising how much she missed the normality they had a few months ago especially with a certain someone who she wished to be holding again.

Soft footsteps from the hall drew her attention and Daisy glanced up in surprise. Jemma shuffled into the room and shook her head. “I'm so sorry.”

Daisy knew she was referring to what unfolded. “Ben saved my life. He saved both of our lives and Kasius just murdered him while I stood there.”

Jemma moved closer to squat down and settle a comforting hand on her shoulder. “There was nothing you could do.”

She held a bitter scowl before channelling the anger into one goal. “I'm gonna kill him.”

“Well, you'll have to get in line.” Jemma joined her teammate by sitting shoulder to shoulder with her against the wall.

The gesture and comment prompted a tug of amusement at the corner of Daisy’s lips. Despite the fact they hadn’t been able to have a moment alone, she appreciated how easily her and Jemma were able to interact so naturally after their separation. “So, you can hear now?”

“Fitz tricked Kasius into turning my hearing back on.” Jemma formed a warm grin thinking of his resourcefulness. She turned to look at Daisy. “I’ve been wanting to properly ask about how you’ve been besides the awfulness of Kasius. Where’s Ward? I assumed he would’ve been with you especially since you’re both Inhuman.” She paused her fast stream of questions and was scared for a moment she had assumed incorrectly. “Unless, he didn’t get transported.”

Daisy was quick to calm her speculation. “No, he did. He’s...safe with another organisation that actually rescued us when we were sent here. Though he’s probably out there worried sick looking for me.” It was another kick to the stomach to know their current separation would definitely be taking a toll on him. “I should’ve listened to him.”

“I’m glad you two at least arrived here together.” Jemma opted for focusing on the few positives. “All I remember was being at the base then our whole team was knocked out and we woke up in the Lighthouse. I wondered what happened to you both since you were out on a mission before all of this happened.”

“I worried about what happened to you guys a lot too. Is the rest of the team actually here?”  

She gave a nod. “We all managed to meet up before I was taken by the Kree Watch and brought up here. As far as I know, the other four are still in the lower levels.”

Daisy felt a brief wave of relief to know everyone was still alive and so close to reuniting. “It’s all such a big mess at the moment.” She leaned her head back against the wall in exhaustion. “Quick question: how is Fitz even here?”

“I don't know!” Jemma was just as clueless about how he reached this place. “He just showed up out of nowhere with his own spaceship.”

“It's a baller move. Not to mention the whole bounty-hunter look he's rocking.” Daisy couldn’t help but tease her friend about her significant other.

“I still prefer him in cardigans.” Jemma met her gaze in a knowing manner.

Daisy allowed a smile at the light chat she could share with her teammate. They let a peaceful beat of silence follow before she returned to the main issue at hand. “Do you have any idea what he's planning?” She pushed her back off against the wall to use the momentum to stand up.

Jemma followed her motion to return on her feet too. “Yeah, I'm not sure, actually. We haven't had a moment to speak, though it would seem he's here to purchase us.”

“What if it doesn't work?” It was a valid question given the crazy amount of luck they’d need to get out and if Fitz’s cover would remain legitimate.

To her surprise, Jemma simply peered down to pull something from her sleeve. “I have a knife.”

Daisy stared at the piece of cutlery that was actually a butter knife. “We can do better.”

“Well, there was limited cutlery to choose from.”

“No, with our plan. We have to figure out a way to work together.” Daisy reached for the material around her hands to tighten them before Jemma took over to assist her. “Kasius has to turn my Inhibitor off before the fight starts. We can make our move then.

“Who are you facing?” Jemma finished tying a steady knot on Daisy’s left hand before switching to the other.

“Someone disposable.” Or at least that’s what she was hoping for.

The scientist tightened the wraps on the other hand before releasing a nervous breath. “I'm sure Fitz will be ready.” Despite being in the face of adversity, Jemma found reassurance in this much needed reunion with her friend. “Here we are again.”

“Us against the world.” Daisy recognised how many times they had been in pressing situations like this one. The two remained quiet before Jemma leaned forward to pull her into a hug. She welcomed her teammate’s embrace and tightened her hold around her in case anything might go wrong. Jemma pulled away with a final grin and Daisy watched her resume her servant role as she left the room.

* * *

By the end of the next hour, everyone had converged for the big event. Daisy was led down to the pits while Kasius had a small entourage of enthusiastic buyers waiting in the viewing platform. Fitz and Simmons had joined the group to secretly support Daisy. However, there was the variable to consider of Kasius’ brother Faulnak who had been invited last minute. The pair took the risk of tagging along and hoped it wouldn’t jeopardise any chance of their ulterior plan.

Kasius was particularly chatty with his brother which only reiterated his excitement for seeing the great Quake in battle.

Fitz was sitting one seat away from Kasius in the front row and pretended to be minding his business while eavesdropping.

“Brother, imagine my delight upon being correct about a speculation.”

The darker blue-skinned Kree beside him raised a brow. “What could’ve possibly been another one of your outlandish speculations?”

He leaned back in his chair in a conceited manner. “That the great Quake did indeed have a fascinating lineage. I learned a fair amount after extracting and observing her blood.”

Fitz cleared his throat and dared to pipe up. “Of course, the Inhuman kind tend to breed an extraordinary bloodline. I’m sure the Destroyer had some interesting ancestors that held the root of her raw power.”

The two Kree siblings met his gaze. Kasius was bordering between an intrigued and offended look. “It runs much deeper with her. Not only ancestors but even descendants. Can you imagine? That much destruction and power within a bloodline?” He let out a dark chuckle. “Though, my main concerns were drawn to the price that those kinds of Inhumans would attract. How fortunate it is that we have one here tonight.” Kasius stood up from his seat and stood close to the railing. “Now, one of the galaxy's deadliest forces. Yet tonight, she fights for your enjoyment.” His voice echoed through the room and his eyes had settled on the roller door from which the fighters enter. “Dear friends, may I present to you Quake, the Destroyer of Worlds.”

On cue, the door rolled up and Daisy marched in with her dark clothes and hood. She drew back the material that covered her head and locked eyes with her opponent that was none other than Sinara. The Kree woman who served as Kasius’ executioner held a deadly stare that Daisy was willing to match.

She glanced up to the viewing platform where the guests were obliviously applauding for her. Daisy shared a glance with Fitz and Simmons and could sense their quiet encouragement. She watched as the two Kree sitting in the centre of the platform talk lowly before Kasius raised a remote. Daisy’s heart-rate picked up at the opportunity for her to strike once her inhibitor would be turned off. Yet, a rounded cylinder emerged from the railing in front of Kasius. He leaned forward to press it and a red force field began to grow in front of the viewing platform. Fitz and Jemma were on the other side fidgeting anxiously at the unplanned development.

Before Daisy could try to think of a way to bypass the new security measure, she heard the oncoming noise of something flying towards her. She rolled forward on the ground as one of Sinara’s silver orbs hit a concrete block right behind her. Daisy landed in an upright squatting position to see her opponent call back her weapon to her hands. Of course, she ruthlessly took advantage of her one moment of shock. Daisy stood up tall and knew it was time to fight. “Alright, you freaky blue bitch. Let’s do this.”

Feeling that familiar buzz of vibrations in her hand, Daisy raised her palm to fire a pulse of energy. It sent Sinara flying to the wall before she dropped to the ground. Daisy didn’t waste a second to rush over to her to land a kick or punch. Yet, her enemy already swiftly got up to engage in close combat. The two landed a few swings between each other until Daisy twisted around to flip Sinara over her back. The Kree recovered and stood back up from her position on the floor. Daisy dodged a few of her oncoming punches before squarely kicking her in the stomach.

Sinara stumbled back onto the ground while Daisy stood tall with the upper hand. Before the Inhuman could release a quake, Sinara flexed her own hand to which her idle silver orbs answered back. One of them bounced off the arena walls stealing Daisy’s attention. However, it was too late as the metal sphere made impact with her chest and knocked her back rolling across the floor. She gasped sharply at the sore spot on her chest that almost made it hard to breathe. Forcing herself to get up, Daisy caught sight of Sinara who had jumped onto one of the concrete blocks and controlled one of the orbs to aim back at her. Seeing the speeding sphere, Daisy managed a strong enough current of power to slow down the orb. She fought against the painful strain in her hand while balancing the sphere’s weight and speed. “This is for Ben.”

She fired back the orb which narrowly missed Sinara as she jumped off the block to land a mega punch on Daisy. She took the brunt of the hit but tripped up the Kree with a nimble kick to her feet. The two had moved lower to the ground and transitioned into a wrestle as Daisy kept hold of Sinara’s wrists and twisted to wrap her legs around her neck. Sinara grimaced at the tight hold at her neck but exerted enough energy to stand up and smack Daisy’s back into the floor. Daisy beared through the ache in her spine and rolled out of the way before Sinara could steal another hit.

The two fighters distanced themselves as they stood back up having one moment to breathe. Their panting was enough to demonstrate the fatigue that was starting to result from the battle. Sinara attempted another few punches but Daisy parried them before kicking her back again. She wasn’t initiating any moves and was possibly just luring in the Kree. Sinara let out a yell as she ran towards Daisy with full force.

It was enough time for Daisy to unleash the quivering pent-up amount of vibrations in her fist which met Sinara dead on. The Kree’s head whipped back from the impact of Daisy’s quake. Sinara dropped to the floor unresponsive. The Inhuman glanced back over her shoulder to nod her head at Fitz and Simmons who were just as shocked as the rest of the guests. They shared a glance and acknowledged Daisy’s signal. Within seconds, Fitz stood up and took out his hidden ICER gun. He shot at the two Kree guards while Jemma ran behind Kasius and sliced his throat with her knife. Fitz maintained a defensive hold on his weapon while the other servants and buyers were dazed.

Daisy aimed her hands to the floor and soared into the air using the momentum of her powers. She hovered above the ground to meet the eyes of everyone in the viewing platform. Once reaching the appropriate height, Daisy lifted her palms to face the two targeted Kree in the centre of the room. Yet, even with Kasius distracted by the pain, his brother had retrieved the remote and the familiar beep of the inhibitor filled Daisy’s ears. It was very suddenly followed by the sensation of her falling back down to the floor. Her unsteady feet upon landing resulted in the full body weight impact against the ground along with the smack of her head sending her into unconsciousness.

Fitz and Simmons were alarmed by Daisy’s drop and hopped over the railing to settle on a few tall blocks within the arena. He shot at the round switch before leaping over to turn the force field back on. Jemma held onto him to keep his balance and they shared a grin finally being properly reunited.

“This might not be the best of times but I really want to ask you something, Jemma.” His hold around her tightened.

In her peripheral vision, she peered back to see everyone in the viewing platform racing out of the room including Kasius and his brother. Jemma furrowed her brows in confusion. “Were we really that horrifying to them?”

Fitz scoffed at how quickly the crowd of pretentious guests buckled in fear. “Let them be cowards. They were all horrible anyway.” His satisfaction was quickly wiped away as he and Jemma turned back to face the direction where Daisy laid on the floor. The two of them were startled as they observed a completely hooded figure standing over her. An obscured face was staring right back at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOH! Hello again! Quite some action packed into this chapter, aye? Hope you enjoyed it all. And the ending? Oh snap, Fitzsimmons are in the presence of the Shadow. What will happen? 
> 
> By the way, in regards to FS and mentioning their moments in the story, I might not acknowledge them as much since I'm not as fond of them in canon anymore. I mean, I won't let it deter certain moments that need to be put within the narrative. Like I said before though, this story is meant to be about SW's perspective so I don't need to focus as much on the others. In a way, you can fill some of the gaps especially if you've watched S5. Otherwise, I will add in whatever I find necessary. 
> 
> You can expect the next update tomorrow again! Thanks for your constant support and excitement for this story!


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shadow's actions cause a bittersweet success.

Staring at the dark figure, the couple suddenly felt a cold shiver ran up their spines as they were plunged into a ringing silence. Fitz and Jemma courageously jumped down from the concrete blocks to stand on the same ground as this mysterious stranger.

He raised his ICER gun again in defence. “Please step away from her.”

The Shadow made no move while Daisy remained unconscious on the ground.

Jemma swallowed nervously while clutching onto Fitz’s arm. “We don’t want anymore trouble. Just step away from her.”

Their blank expression could only express a lack of feeling threatened. They kneeled down closer to Daisy.

“I told you not to get any closer, you bloody Kree!” Fitz’s voice grew louder and he tightened the grip on his gun.  

The Shadow paused their motion while still gazing at the comatose Inhuman. “I’m no Kree.” His voice was a stoic monotone and he commenced reaching to turn her over.

Fitz suddenly pulled the trigger twice and shot at the cloaked person. To his horror, the bullets seemed to have no effect as they came into contact with the stranger. His eyes widened in panic as the figure remained upright and made no noise of pain. Fitz took a step back pushing Jemma behind him.

The Shadow continued their set action as they gently rolled Daisy onto her back. A gloved hand brushed over the bruise beginning to swell at the side of her head. They had to move fast to take her back.

Jemma shook her head as it seemed that the stranger was intent on taking Daisy away. “Stop! Please, don’t take her! Don’t hurt her!”

“I mean no harm.” They managed to lift Daisy and carry her slack form in their arms. “If you want her to be safe, you’ll let me take her back.”

Fitz exhaled a shaky breath. “Back where? She doesn’t belong with you. She’s meant to be with us.” He gestured to himself and Jemma. “We’re saving her! We’re her family!”

The Shadow stilled for a moment. “You don’t understand.” They turned away heading towards the door.

“I understand plenty.” Fitz gritted his teeth and aimed the gun once more at the back of the stranger. Yet, the weapon was knocked out of his hand by a small object whizzing by. He and Jemma flinched and ducked down to see two silver orbs flying around the room by the command of an awakened Sinara.

The Kree warrior shakily got up and was staring right at the cloaked stranger moving to escaping. She controlled one of the spheres to directly hit the Shadow whose shoulder merely jerked forward from the impact. Sinara stood confused wondering why her weapon struck her enemy so weakly. The Shadow proceeded to lower Daisy gently back on the ground before turning back to face the Kree.

They let out a low, animalistic growl that began to increase in volume. The other three in the room watched in shock as thick, black mist began to rise and shroud the stranger in front of them. Within moments, the mist cleared to reveal a towering, ferocious, brown bear with long claws. Fitz and Simmons cowered behind the concrete blocks seeing the terrifying creature stomping towards Sinara. She appeared to be frozen in fear for a moment until she raised her hand for her silver globes to return and orbit around it. The spheres increased their speed around her fingers while she took wobbly steps backwards. Sinara yelled again to fire the orbs directly at the bear which struck it twice firmly at its chest. The bear jerked back with each hit before it roared with a strength that made the room shake. Sinara attempted to control the spheres to assault the animal once again but this time, its large paws swiped at the small flying object much to her shock. Without realising it, she had backed into a wall which only made her an easy target for the bear that began to charge at her.

The hidden pair closed their eyes and held onto each other hearing the deafening cry of the rabid animal crash into the arena wall. “We need to leave.” Fitz yanked Jemma by the hand towards the other exit while Sinara and the bear were closer to the other side of the room.

“But Daisy!” She kept her eyes fixed on their teammate who was still slumped on the floor.

“We don’t stand a bloody chance against that thing! We need to get to the rest of the team down below.” He continued to pull her towards the door not daring to look back.

Sinara was on her last burst of energy continuing to send her last silver orb flying towards the animal while dodging its dangerous movements. It was no use trying to hide behind the concrete blocks which would only be destroyed by the bear’s strength. It was an unlucky turn that Sinara was finally struck by the sturdy paw of the beast which propelled her hard into the wall. The impact knocked the air out of her lungs and the energy in her limbs. She could only watch in petrified anticipation as the creature approached her menacingly before slicing her numerous times with their long claws.

The room fell into an empty silence with the only company present being a dead Kree body and an unconscious target. The roughened and bloody animal soon became veiled by the familiar black mist. Once it cleared, the Shadow returned to their hooded form holding onto the wall for support. Taking a moment to recover, they turned to see the undisturbed sight of Daisy on the ground. Despite the soreness that racked their body, the Shadow ensued in lifting Daisy into their arms to leave the Lighthouse.

* * *

The first thing she was aware of was the throbbing pain in the side of her head. Daisy grimaced at the terrible ache that threatened to drown out all the other noises that were slowly coming into focus. She could hear the faint beeps of what sounded like machines. A beep. Almost similar to her Inhibitor that was switched back on during the fight. Daisy’s body jolted and she gasped at the reflex to get up and defend herself.

“Hey,” A hand gripped her arm as she blinked rapidly to chase away the disoriented feeling in her body. “Daisy, you’re okay. I’m here.”

Her senses were being flooded by too much information. She zoned in on the voice and the matching comforting touch on her arm. “Ward?”

He drew closer and held a concerned expression while scanning her. “Yeah. It’s me.”

She took a few steadying breaths to relax her heartrate. Daisy peered over at him sitting by her bedside. She had no idea how long she was unconscious for and how much time Ward must’ve spent waiting for her. Daisy felt some relief to finally see and touch him. “Where am I?”

A faint smile found its way on his lips. “We’re in SWORD’s medical bay. You’ve just been monitored for injuries. Luckily, there’s not much head trauma even with that nasty bruise.” His eyes flickered over to the bandage on the side of her forehead.

Daisy’s hand followed his line of vision as her fingers brushed over the padded spot on her head. She winced remembering how hard she hit the ground. The soreness in the rest of her body caught up to her senses. “Wait,” Her eyes widened in realisation. “H-how did I get here? I was just at the fighting pits.”

Ward was taken aback by the last part of her sentence. “Did you just say fighting pits?”

“There’s no way I’m here.” She shook her head while her eyes darted around the room trying to comprehend how she got away from the Lighthouse.

“I assure you, Agent Johnson that you are definitely back in the safety of SWORD.” Agent Brand strolled into the room to ease Daisy’s doubts. “We made sure of it after your rescue from the Lighthouse.”

The mere sight and sound of the SWORD leader served as enough proof that she was back. It was almost a reflex to form an annoyed expression but Daisy hid the emotion under her physical discomfort. She switched the topic to another important matter. “What about my team? They’re still there. I saw two of them.”

Brand bit the inside of her cheeks upon Daisy’s persistence about her team. “We’re still working on it. We’ve had enough of a situation trying to rescue you after your underhanded decision to leave the base.” Her tone trailed off into one of slight irritation regarding what led Daisy to this outcome in the first place. “However, I’m not here though to discuss those issues. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable and recovering.”

“And she is. Thank you again, Agent Brand.” Ward gave a nod of appreciation for her efforts.

“Not a problem. Though, don’t forget who you truly ought to thank.” She let the reminder linger before a beeping sound from her device drew her attention. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m needed somewhere else. Please let me know if you need anything else.”

Daisy elected to remain quiet during the exchange as she clenched her fist tightly. As Brand walked out of the room, she glared at the woman feeling an overwhelming rage that revealed itself in the muted vibrations trapped under her skin.

Ward scrutinised her before grabbing Daisy’s hand to calm her anger. “Look, I know she’s not your favourite person but she really helped out on trying to get you back.”

“I’m literally back to square one because of her.” She grunted while trying to shift her reclined position. “They were right there, Ward. Fitz and Simmons were with me and we were planning to escape together until I got knocked out. Then I woke up here and SWORD is just going to keep us trapped like last time.” Daisy wiped a frustrated hand over her face. “God, I don’t even want to think about the shit she’s going to give me about the whole sneaking out thing. Also, what kind of stunt did they pull trying to rescue me? I thought they weren’t allowed to go to the Lighthouse because of the Kree.”

He exhaled a slow breath knowing that he had to let her know the truth. “It’s because someone else personally went out to get you. The Shadow.”

Daisy was shocked and confused that SWORD’s personal pet had been the one to take her back to the headquarters. “Why? Why did that thing go after me?”

Ward sighed. “It might be because I told them to.” He cringed due to feeling at fault for Daisy losing track of the team. “I may have accused them of being the reason why you were sold off. I know it was that scavenger’s fault but the Shadow’s involvement was suspicious. They wouldn’t let me go after you so they made a deal which was that they’d be the one to go find you.”

“And you were right to think that they were suspicious.” She glanced to the door to make sure no one would walk in on them. Daisy lowered her voice. “We can’t trust them. The Shadow lives up to their freaking name of not being true. He hides behind the shapeshifting schtick so people won’t learn about him. He’s an Inhuman and he had a dark history with the fighting pits that I was sent to.”

“They just saved your life though.” Ward was puzzled by her focus on deeming the Shadow as an absolute enemy. “There’s no use going after them or making any of this worse.”

“Saving my life, rescuing me, whatever the hell they want to say, there’s more to all of this.” There was a fierce intensity in her stare. “People back in the Lighthouse believed a prophecy about SHIELD coming back to save them and the fact that we were divided from the rest of the team speaks enough volumes about what SWORD actually wants with us. There’s a high chance it might not all be for a good reason.”

“Daisy, please.” The note of desperation in Ward’s voice was enough to silence her. “I just got you back and I want things to stop spinning out of control. I know you hate this place, and what’s happening to us and I want to get answers just as much as you do. But, I feel like I’m losing you to this fight of going against the world even if we’re actually not at complete odds.” His line of vision fell down to their linked hands. “It’s like you forget that I’m also here to help. That we’re a team. When you went out there on your own, you could’ve been killed. It was my worse fear to think about while waiting to go find you.” Ward let out a weary scoff. “I wasn’t even considered strong enough to go find you on my own. If anything happened to you, that would’ve been on me. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

Hearing the outpour of his true feelings, Daisy was stunned by how oblivious she’d been. She had been selfish for the past few weeks to overlook his stance and contribution to solving their situation with SWORD. Even if she didn’t like how Ward seemed to be defending SWORD or Agent Brand in most circumstances, it was for a valid reason. Yet, she shoved it all aside in her effort to go be a hero and rescue the others. It never necessarily meant that SWORD was the enemy. Daisy reached out with her hand settling it under his chin to tilt his head up. His eyes met hers while her palm moved further to cup his cheek as she examined his face. “What happened to you?” Getting the chance to properly look at him, Ward’s eyes were bloodshot with darker circles beneath them and the stubble along his jaw was slightly unkempt.  

He was quiet and simply leaned into her touch. “I told you not to go.” The soft murmur was the only explanation Ward could provide after the instability and fatigue he experienced while being separated from her.

Daisy identified the anguish that lined his face. It was heartbreaking to see the true consequence of her actions that ultimately ended up affecting and even hurting him in one way or another. “I’m sorry.” She regarded him with a sorrowful gaze. “I really wasn’t thinking and I just got swept up in all of this with trying to save the others and figuring things out.” The guilt resonated within her more than ever. “You know how important you are to me, right?”

Ward responded with the slightest nod.

“And I mean it. Always.” At the end of the day, he was the unwavering constant in her life. Among whatever troubles that might occur, Ward would always provide help and comfort. “I’m sorry about leaving. It won’t happen again.”

He allowed a half-smile and reached for her hands resting against his face. Ward turned his head to kiss her palm before keeping the warmth of her hand in his. “I’m just glad you’re here with me now.”

Daisy beamed back in agreement. She had to push back all her anger and distrust towards everyone else to the back of her mind in order to focus on the one good thing that mattered to her: Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again everyone! Quite the mixed bag of events in this chapter. SO CLOSE YET SO FAR! Unfortunately, Daisy has been ripped away from the team once again. BUT YAY: HER AND WARD HAVE REUNITED! Almost another parallel to IFMWTG because it involved Daisy being rescued and reunited with Ward. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the last chapter before my hiatus as I will be going overseas. You have no idea how short on time and energy I am at the moment due to packing before I literally leave in 2 days. Yet, I really wanted to reach this certain point as a nice cliffhanger for you guys to digest. 
> 
> Thanks as always for continuing to read and support this story!


	21. XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy debates about removing the inhibitor in her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Okay, an explanation I'd like to share is that I ended up having to split up chapter 21 into 2 chapters. Very much similar to how I had to handle chapters 21 and 22 of IFMWTG. It turns out I had to make one more chapter before the final plot twist I keep talking about. 
> 
> I am indeed already overseas but I didn't want to disappoint you guys so I literally ended up writing on my 15 hour plane ride. So, I'll be posting the next chapter (which will be the serious final chapter before I go on hiatus) and will involve the huge plot twist I keep teasing. Hope you enjoy and that it still seems okay because I admit I felt sort of burned out on that final night before leaving and was getting flustered by the fact I required one more chapter. Yet, I buckled down and am here with some filler.

The next few days were finally a break for Daisy to recover. It was definitely a relief to be in a safer environment and not having to live anymore under Kasius’ conditions. The SWORD medical staff were efficient in making her comfortable and allowing the optimal opportunity to heal. They ran a few tests and scans to make sure no further damage had been caused but a major concern was about the device implanted in her neck. Daisy realised she was currently without powers but somehow it wasn’t a particularly focused issue for her. There was something else much bigger that was bothering her even in the midst of this consultation with one of the SWORD nurses.

“Based off the scans, your Inhibitor is embedded in the greater auricular nerve.” She projected the x-ray scan of Daisy’s neck which showed a small rectangle that represented the device.

“How do we get it out?” Ward was seated beside Daisy’s bed absent-mindedly stroking his thumb across the back of her hand.

“Removing it will require a trained neurosurgeon which can be arranged for you. We’ll just need to initiate a few appointments so a specialist can assess and decide on the surgery needed.”

“That sounds great.” He turned to face Daisy who had remained quiet during the discussion. Ward’s expression fell into a concerned one as he observed that she was staring at nothing. “Daisy?”

She finally blinked and let out a sigh. “I’ll think about it.” She regarded the nurse with a curt answer. “Can we talk about this more a little later, please?”

Confusion was evident across the attendant’s face as she closed down the projected image. “Of course. Continue resting Agent Johnson. We’ll provide more updates later on.” She stepped out of the room with an apologetic wave and left the couple alone.

Ward’s eyebrows were knitted together as he examined Daisy. “What was that about?”

She shuffled her body to sit up against her pillows. “It’s nothing. I just didn’t want to think about this thing at the moment.” Daisy reached up to tap against the spot in her neck that held the Inhibitor.

“What do you mean?” He gave an incredulous scoff. “Some sadistic rich guy put a controlling device in your neck that stops you from using your powers. We need to get that thing removed as soon as possible.”

Daisy shook her head. “We actually don’t. It’s not a main priority.”

“What?” Ward was lost beyond words about her current stance.

She fidgeted with her fingers struggling to find an appropriate answer. “It’s hard to explain.”

He recognised how easy it was for Daisy to shut out others so she wouldn’t unload a burden onto them. Yet, Ward had made it more than clear that he was willing to help share it with her no matter what. “Just tell me. I’m here for a reason and that is to help you through anything and everything.”

“It’s just, when I was stuck in those fighting pits, everyone knew me as one thing: Quake the Destroyer of Worlds.” Her own title rolled off her tongue bitterly. “Everyone knew me as that. A whole race, a whole generation know my reputation as that and at some point, you just become numb to it. You almost start believing it too.”

The haunted look in her eyes made Ward’s heart twist in sympathy. Yet, he was biting his tongue in regards to what he learned about her and her fate after talking to the Shadow.

“You must believe it too, huh?”

His line of vision darted back to her when he realised he hadn’t said anything. Ward cleared his throat and shook his head. “No. I don’t believe in it. There’s no way you’d deliberately end the world.” The coverup made his stomach turn uncomfortably.

“You don’t know that for sure.” Daisy had entertained the possibility in her mind trying to pinpoint motives. There was no telling of what must’ve happened to her in the future to make her cause such an event.

“And you don’t either about actually being the reason for the planet being destroyed.” Ward leaned closer to her. “I don’t mean to undermine your powers but it’s not like they’d be capable of doing that.”

She looked down to her hands clenching and uncurling them. The familiar buzz of vibrations that they could register was muted due to her inhibitor. Though she missed the sensation, Daisy remembered a time when she didn’t even possess the ability. Perhaps she could return to that simpler age in order to change things. “Maybe there’s a way to never find out if I am capable of that.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“I’m saying that if I don’t have my powers, then how can I continue to be the Destroyer of Worlds? If we keep this thing in,” She cleared her hair away from her neck to show the device. “No powers mean no end of the world.”

Ward studied her for a moment to determine how serious she was. “Are you sure? But your powers are part of who you are.”

“All my life people have kept trying to tell me who I am whether it be a hacker, an agent, a hero or now, the reason the world ended. Each time though, I make sure to decide on who I really am. Yes, my powers are important to me but I can live with not having them in order to save the world. I’ll still be me.” Daisy feigned a smile after declaring her planned sacrifice.

He was shocked by her decision and how much impact it’d have on her. Ward was silent not knowing how to respond but, in the end, he chose to be on her side. “Okay. I’ll support whatever you decide to do.”

“Thank you.” She really needed to hear some positivity about her choice even though it was a controversial one. Daisy huffed a breath of relief after sharing everything. “By the way, did the Shadow say anything about why they were going to rescue me?”

The switching of topics made Ward pause. “All they said was that it’d be safer if they rescued you instead of me. They said it was dangerous if I went out there because I have part of the Darkhold in me.”

“How did they know about that?”

Ward shrugged. “Good research apparently.”

It struck Daisy again about how much the Shadow seemed to know about the two of them yet hadn’t shared a single piece about themselves. The unwavering enigma that the Shadow continued to be was exhausting but she was still determined to discover the truth about them.

“Tired?” He watched as she yawned quietly.

“A little.” She stretched her arms above her head. Glancing to the clock, it was the late evening. “Think I might sleep soon. You need to get cleaned up and sleep in a proper bed too. You need rest just as much as I do.” Daisy regarded him with a warning especially since he tended to stay by her side without a break for himself.

“I want to stay here with you though.” Ward pouted in protest.

She sniggered at the clingy display. “You’ll see me in the morning again. Please, rest up for me.”

He chewed on his bottom lip knowing that she was right. “Promise you won’t go running off again?”

Daisy gave a genuine nod to appease his worries. “I promise.”

Her answer was enough for Ward to finally back away. “Okay. If you insist.” He stood up and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead before his lips settled over hers. He broke away with a grin. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Daisy matched his eager smile. “I’ll see you then.”

Ward moved away from her bed and headed towards the door. “Love you.”

She waved a hand goodbye to him. “Love you too.”

Once he closed the door and his footsteps disappeared, Daisy reached for the drawer beside her bed to grab the tablet device that she got Ward to retrieve for her earlier before. Turning it on, she became focused on the rabbit hole of hacking for information about the Shadow or Avery. To her surprise, a lot of the information she could find were only updated as of fifty years ago and had redacted parts particularly about Avery’s family history and photos. A main point she could latch onto was that he apparently came from Earth. Other than that, there were no photos or family connections that he had. The amount of secrecy across the whole board for one person like the Shadow only raised a challenge for Daisy that she was hoping to conquer.


	22. XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finally learns the truth about the Shadow.

By the next day, Daisy was discharged from the medical bay and allowed to rest back in her and Ward’s designated room. She maintained the tired façade after having spent the night researching about the Shadow and working on something secret instead of sleeping. Daisy settled back into their room but had another shifty plan in mind later through the night. When Ward was deep in sleep, she snuck out of their room with her tablet device. She ventured towards the Shadow’s room through the normal route. Yet, she sent out a hacked chain of signals and messages to the allocated guards on the floor to make them move elsewhere based off a false emergency. Within the tight window of time, Daisy managed to make almost all the guards except for two exit the floor.

Upon arrival at the Shadow’s level, she entered the deserted hallway only to be stopped by the remaining agents. Daisy first played it off as being a messenger for the fake signal that required all of them to meet at sub level four by Agent Brand’s request. When they didn’t believe her, that was the cue for her to fight them off which was successful even without her powers. When they were knocked out on the floor, Daisy stole the key card from them to open the gates and went the further mile to change the access code so no one else could enter from outside.

Waiting for the double gates to open and close accordingly, Daisy walked into the Shadow’s abode that held the same silence like last time.

They turned with a sudden movement that reflected they must’ve been interrupted. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d come by to give a proper thank you.” She initiated their exchange with a good intention.

The Shadow was hunched over slightly instead of their normal straightened stance. “That wasn’t necessary.”

“I think it is. After all, you’ve proven to be a real interesting person.” Daisy raised an eyebrow to articulate her true curiosity. “I collected a few pieces of your history from the fighting pits that you weren’t willing to share otherwise.”

“I’ll be willing to share after my recovery.” They definitely didn’t want any company at the moment.

“From what? From saving me?” She was determined to keep prying. “You really put the effort in for rescuing me.”

“Of course. I had a mission. That is all.”

“If that’s the case then I only want to express my thanks for what you did.” Daisy crossed her arms. “I also want to know why you did it.”

“Besides the promise that I had to fulfil,” The Shadow paused with hesitation. “You and I share a likeness. We aren’t that different. People keep reminding us of who we are. Of the blood that we spilled in our lifetime. They call us legends or monsters and dehumanise us.”  

The honest reply took Daisy by surprise but it only meant that they were willing to share more. “Except you’re not exactly human. You’re a whole lot more than that. Plus, I didn’t come here to be friends unless you’re actually going to give me answers.”

“To be friends would be a two-way relationship of trust.” They tilted their head. “Though, do you really trust me?”

She could detect the challenge in their tone. “Strangely enough, I do. What could really seal this trust would be for you to tell me who you really are. After all of this, I deserve to know who you actually are.”

The Shadow faced the other direction in disagreement. “I’m afraid you’re not ready.”

“Then I’m not leaving here until you explain yourself.” Daisy clenched her fist and stood her ground.

“I’m telling you to leave now.” Their patience was wearing thin.

Daisy didn’t stop the determined strides she was making towards them. She reached out to make them face her again but instead the Shadow spun around in time to grab her wrist with a gloved hand. By instinct, Daisy went straight into combat mode trying to yank her arm from their grip and strike them. Amazingly, the Shadow still managed a fight in hand-to-hand combat without resorting to their powers. She could only assume with each matched block and swing, this was the Shadow’s training from the fighting pits coming into play. Daisy grunted with each hit that she inflicted on them as they seemed slower in movement. Her fist came into contact with their torso which almost made the Shadow double over in quiet pain. Daisy identified a major pressure point and aimed for it a few times until she gained the upper hand by kicking at their feet for them to tumble onto the ground.

“Show your face, you coward!” She stormed over to them and pulled the hood down.

A young man’s face was finally revealed and glared up at Daisy.

She was taken aback by the human complexion that was hidden under the hood after all this time. Despite never having seen this distinct face before, her mind was tickled by the thought that he shared a likeness to someone she knew. It was something about his eyes and the sharp lines of his face.

He grimaced as he stood up again and dusted himself off. “You may have seen my true face but I can’t share any more than that.”

She scoffed. “It’s a bit too late for that. Your name is Avery.” Daisy caught sight of the shocked expression on his face which only made her roll her eyes. “You happy now? I solved your riddle so you don’t have to keep being some witch character straight out of a fairytale.”

Avery looked away with a conflicted expression. He began muttering to himself while Daisy watched with confusion. He cleared his throat. “There’s a reason why you know that name.”

She folded her arms. “Yeah, I dug around for it. Not surprising.” Daisy tilted her head. “Though, your last name is being held under tight wraps.”

He chuckled. “For good reason too.”

“Why? Rough family history?”

“Something like that.” Avery strolled back to the steps that he usually resided.

Daisy clenched her fist feeling the vibrations of her powers wanting to be freed. “You can cut it out now! I’ve had enough with your vague answers. I want the truth! Why the hell did you bring me and Ward here? Why were you the one who saved me from the Lighthouse?”

"This isn't how it was meant to happen. I wish things were different." He shut his eyes and froze in his spot. “There are things about me that you wouldn’t like if you knew.”

Her expression fell once she heard those familiar words fall from his mouth. The way Avery uttered them in terms of tone and emphasis was so recognisable.

Avery saw he had silenced her and rightfully so. “You’ve heard that before, haven’t you? My name should also be recognisable.” He knew he couldn’t hide the truth anymore. “After all, you’re the one who gave it to me.”

The air out of her lungs was expelled rapidly upon hearing his revelation.

“24th September, 2019.” He continued. “I was born in the Lighthouse long before it became what it is now. When word had gotten around that the Director of SHIELD was in labour, it was all hands-on deck and it was led by Aunty Jemma.” Avery provided a light chuckle at the memory. He swallowed while Daisy was shaking and brought a hand to cover her mouth. “Dad was on a mission and had to be called back soon after to be by your side. It was one of your many favourite stories to tell me when I was young.”

Her eyes were brimming with tears seeing all the pieces fall into place. Daisy had tensed up assuming the thought that she knew who Avery’s father was.

Avery commenced pulling at a chain around his neck that was hidden under his cloak. Attached to the end of it was a small cylinder that he pressed open at the top. The lid opened and he retrieved a piece of paper rolled up like a scroll. “This was the last piece I had of you both. Of myself.”

She watched as Avery held it out for her to grab. Daisy shakily reached for it and began to unfold the paper. The sight in front of her being real in her hand was enough to send tears falling down her cheeks.

A birth certificate belonging to Avery Thomas Ward whose parents were Daisy Johnson-Ward and Grant Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Explosion noise* So, the bomb has been dropped. Skyeward's son from the future has been identified. I hope I haven't jumped the shark because I've had this plot twist in the works since last year when I was planning the sequel. If anyone deserved a "meet your child/descendant from the future" storyline, it was Skyeward. Like Kasius said, their lineage is way more interesting and epic than certain others. 
> 
> I'd like to direct you to this explanation/deconstruction post on my Tumblr to provide some logistics about Avery including some timeline explanation and his special OC faceclaim. (http://924inlegend.tumblr.com/post/175713980036/post-chapter-22-deconstruction)
> 
> So yes, this is indeed the final chapter that I leave you on because I'm currently overseas literally. I'll let you wallow in the shock of this cliffhanger till at least a month from now. If I get the chance, I'll be spending some of the vacation time ironing out more details about where the story is going to go from here. In a way, this chapter serves as a "mid-season/mid-story finale". Though, like I said, this story will go the same length as S5 so we're still only an estimated 35% of the way through. I will tease: I already know how this whole story will end. It's just a matter of writing the middle building up to there. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for your patience and your continuous support! Love you guys so much for still sticking around for this fic universe. I'll see you in a month hopefully. Bye and thank you in advanced for your patience and excitement especially after the cliffhanger.


	23. XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Daisy learns more about her future and Avery, Agent Brand makes an attempt to end the chaos that befell them but learns of what is happening behind her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'd like to apologise for what turned out to be a 2 month wait for the next update. It's just been majorly busy for me due to being back at uni and having overseas guests for the past 3 weeks. I just really haven't had a moment alone to write so now being on mid-sem break, I've gotten the chance. I don't know how frequent the updates will be after this because I'm focusing quite hard on my studies this semester. I'll try my best though. Thank you for being so patient and for still being invested in this story. Y'all probably going to be angry at me after this ending though as we begin the next portion of the narrative. Thank you and enjoy guys!

**(Sub level three)**

The sliding of boots along the smooth tiled floor was followed closely by the marching of heavy footsteps. Agent Brand didn’t need to look up to know her expected guest had arrived.

“You requested me, Greenie?” Deke held an air of complacency after she reached out to him for a visit.

Little did he know, Brand was determined to make this his last visit. “Indeed. I only wanted to share that our business correspondence has been terminated. Effective immediately.”

Her words wiped away Deke’s grin as he slowly processed her message. “What?”

His shocked reply provided her the satisfaction of catching him off guard. Brand continued. “I’m well aware that you were the one responsible for Agent Johnson’s entrapment in the Lighthouse. Putting her in danger was against our goal of protecting her. Furthermore, you caused an obstruction in SWORD’s mission and that can only be punishable.”

Deke’s mouth had fallen open as he stammered. “I don’t even understand what your obsession is with protecting freaks and monsters like her!”

She raised a brow in shock. “Quite ambitious to throw claims like that when you willingly sold an individual to enslavement by the Kree. You made yourself the threat.”

“Oh, I’m the threat?” He pointed at himself with heavy scepticism. “Not the Destroyer of Worlds or your pet project?”

Brand clenched her jaw in annoyance. “That’s enough, Mr Shaw.”

“You don’t get to say that name!” His glare was sharp with rage. “Not after what happened to my own parents. Those people that you’re so intent on protecting are the reason I lost them. You proudly say SWORD’s the organisation that protects people but you always pick the wrong ones.”

She was well aware of Deke’s family history and couldn’t help but empathize. “I understand your loss. Family is something we all try to save and keep.” Brand’s gaze wandered for a moment before she cleared her throat. “Yet, what you did with Agent Johnson was not your call and risked a lot more things than you know.”

Deke rolled his eyes with a scoff. “That too. You and your goddamn secrets and looking down on people who don’t know what you know. I don’t want your pity. I don’t need your help either.” He took a few steps closer to her which prompted the guards behind him to raise their weapons at him.

Brand merely lifted a hand to stop their ingrained order. She shared his intense stare.

He lowered his voice. “You and I both know the SHIELD team will want to see her. Those folks are meant to be her _family_ after all.” Deke’s tone dripped of bitterness. “You haven’t seen the last of me.”

She didn’t blink at all as the scavenger stormed away shoving past the guards. Brand knew the other SHIELD agents were a variable that she was sacrificing by cutting off ties with Deke. However, after the chaos of Daisy being in the Lighthouse, she knew this was the best choice.

Her attention was drawn to the sound of someone racing towards her. A blond-haired agent came to a stop in front of her and saluted. “At ease, Agent Miller. What seems to be the problem?”

He lowered his hand. “Lieutenant, there’s a situation regarding security infiltration above.”

Brand’s eyes widened at the news. “Excuse me?”

Miller produced a tablet with the security plan of the Shadow’s floor. “The guards assigned to the area were instructed to move away just over an hour ago. The order was made apparently by you.”

She grabbed the screen to observe closely. The red colouring of the regions indicated no active guards on duty. “I didn’t make that order. Why would I? Are the guards back at their post?”

“Upon return to the Shadow’s floor, no one is able to gain access to the room. It’s locked from within. The communications to the room are down. The security camera footage was scrambled so we’re unable to determine what truly happened.”

Brand was astonished as she tried to seek the needed camera footage in those areas. So far, the agents had figured out the trail of hacked cameras based off manipulated and scrambled footage.  She noticed it was only the line of cameras along the Shadow’s floor, northern side elevator, sub level four and south elevator before it all seemed to lead to one recognisable floor. Brand felt a surge of disappointment and frustration as the pieces fell into place. She handed back the tablet. “I may have an idea already.”

* * *

Seated upon the stairs, Avery and Daisy were close by each other as she listened to the story of a future that would come to pass. She’d assume the leadership role as Director of SHIELD helping to repair the institution after the events of AIDA. With the team helping rebuild their home, Daisy would then expand her own family with Ward. The sequence being marriage followed by a baby that’d become Avery, it seemed to be a future that held everything Daisy wanted. Yet as it turns out, the universe would still remain unkind to them starting tragically with Ward.

“You know why everyone knows so much about us and not of…him?” Avery couldn’t hide the difficulty to acknowledge his father. “It’s because he was killed before our reputations were created. His death set off a chain of events. That’s why I’ve been avoiding him.” He fidgeted with his fingers. “I knew he was with you but I couldn’t really face him or else I’ll just be forced to remember watching him die.”

It was challenging to contemplate a future where once again; the love of her life would be dead. “I should’ve known they would’ve thought Ward was dangerous.” She sighed and wiped her face. “After all, he has part of the Darkhold in him.”

“He wasn’t the threat.” Avery glanced to her. “I was.”

Daisy’s chest tightened upon hearing the truth.

“The only reason he was killed was because he was trying to protect me.” An unsteadiness rung through his voice. “Somehow, people already deemed a five-year-old as a threat. So, they just killed his father right in front of him.”

Seeing her son in his human form only highlighted the suffering that haunted him. It was no wonder that his powerful alias was of a figure that held no identity or shape. Daisy could only imagine how tormented his soul was over Ward’s death. “You know he’d want to meet you if he knew the truth.”

Avery looked down and gave a slight nod. “I know.”

Her smile widened upon observing her son’s face. “You look so much like him.”

“A lot of people say that among many _other_ things.”

The shift of seriousness in his tone caught Daisy’s attention. “Like what?”

Avery grimaced at her inquisitiveness. “I don’t think I can say.”

She squeezed her arm hesitantly before pressing further. “Tell me. I can take it.”

“They say I look like him but usually follow up with having your power and destruction.” His gaze was casted downwards uncomfortably. “You’ve seen what I can do. Probably heard about my life back at the Lighthouse.”

Daisy could see how the comment was meant to be an insult towards her. Yet, her focus was directed on another related thought. “So, it’s true? I become ‘Quake, the Destroyer of Worlds’?”

Avery’s expression dropped further. “That’s what they told me when the world ended. They lived on the tale that Quake became enraged when her family was torn away from her. Her husband killed and her child stolen away. So, she destroyed the world because of her suffering.”

Just like that, all the mixed speculations were answered about her sinister future. It was definitely a punch to the gut but after hearing of what would become of her life, Daisy believed she would follow through on that decision. Merely imagining the loss of Ward and her future children made it believable that she’d snap and turn against the world. Ultimately, it was something that she’d have to prevent and that could be pinpointed on the protection of Ward and Avery. Despite reflecting on the dark situation, Daisy blew out an exhilarated breath at one particular notion she couldn’t shake. “I can’t believe I was able to have a family with him.”

“You actually had two kids.” He added. “You had me then my little sister. I didn’t get the chance to meet her though because I was taken away just before she was born.”

Bringing her attention back to her son seated next to her, Daisy looked him over once again. The tension and ache in his body was evident in his stature and how he held himself. The anguish of unspeakable experiences from his lifetime was clear in his tortured stare. She only had one question on the tip of her tongue. “What did they do to you?”

Avery clenched his jaw. “All I could do was survive. I did what I could to stay alive until I could rescue you and Dad. When you both came here, I wanted to tell you it was me.” He finally looked up to meet his mother’s eyes. “I really did. I just didn’t know the right time. Even though I’m your son, you have to know that I’ve done terrible things. I’ve killed people.”

“So have I.” Daisy was quick to ease his judgement knowing that she had done things just as bad. “If they wanted to hurt me, they should’ve taken me instead of you. Who took you? Who did this to you?”  

Seeing her concern was overwhelming and Avery couldn’t have prepared for it. He felt the incredible urge to draw his cloak back over his face but he fought against it. He huffed a breath not knowing what to say.

Daisy pulled back wondering if she had bombarded him with too many questions. The most heartbreaking thing for her to learn was that her own son grew up exactly the same way she did. Avery became an orphan who was thrown into a world where he had to survive and rely on himself. She wanted nothing more than to take it all back and give him the life he deserved instead of what happened to him here. “I’m so sorry. I wish I knew sooner.”

It was still so new to him to see someone like Daisy being so genuine. Despite knowing she was his mother, being in her presence was something different altogether. Avery managed a fraction of a smile in response to her worry. “It’s not exactly the easiest thing to explain to the younger versions of your parents that you are their son but from the future.”

Realising the extraordinary circumstances that they were in once again, Daisy had to take a pause. There was an endless supply of unpredictability over this past period of time and yet, her mind had grasped the reality so quickly that it was her son right next to her. It was almost like part of her had sensed that connection long ago or that it had always been there. Even though there were many gaps of knowledge that still had to be filled, she strangely felt at peace settling on one fact. “Well, I know now that it’s you.” Her heart flourished with pride as she regarded him warmly. “I’m here now.”

* * *

Standing outside of the couple’s room, Brand aggressively rung the bell to alert the inhabitants inside. A beat followed and her patience was already long gone. She raised her wrist device to the panel to override the door which slid open. As anticipated, only Ward was present in the room as he stirred from his spot on the bed. She heard his confused murmurs while moving to the bathroom to see no one was inside. Brand instantly knew Daisy was behind all of this suspicious activity. “Is this how you repay me? After I’ve stuck my neck out numerous times for you and Agent Johnson?”

He winced while trying to sit up. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re so intent on keeping her safe and yet you’ve been oblivious to her actions.” Brand pointed to the empty space in the bed beside him. “She followed your footsteps and infiltrated the Shadow’s security quadrant. She’s violated protocols yet again and you slept soundly while she did it.”

Ward could only press a hand against the temple of his head. It was obvious he wasn’t expecting this rude awakening.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” She crossed her arms while staring him down. “I looked past this the first time but I can’t do it a second time.”

There was something about the throbbing heat under his skin that made it hard to concentrate on what was being said. He shifted his body so that he could place his feet on the floor. Attempting to stand up, the nerves in his legs and torso screamed of soreness that had never been felt before.

“Agent Ward?” Brand’s anger dissolved into concern at his lack of response.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt like gravity was weighing heavier on his bones. It was almost shifting the room’s axis and Ward could only exhale a weak breath. “I…I need to –” Ward was struck with a violent coughing fit that brought a rising sensation in his chest. Within moments, the air within his lungs and throat became liquid as blood spilled from his mouth.

Brand watched in horror as he doubled over before collapsing to the floor joining the small crimson puddles. She rushed to his side and pressed two fingers to the pulse in his neck. Sensing the erratic beat against her fingers, she raised her wrist device towards her mouth. “This is Lieutenant Brand. I require a group of medical staff at room 12 in the visitors’ quadrants, eastern side, immediately. Repeat, I need medical staff immediately, room 12, visitors’ east quadrant.”


	24. XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the SHIELD team are trying to piece together things about Daisy, she learns about Ward's troublesome development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I would like to start off with a huge apology for disappearing and not updating. Life got super busy for me with uni and I got a job that was 5 days a week over the past 4 months. Anyway, I'm super sorry for keeping you all in the dark in regards to this story. I also had to clarify quite a few questions raised in the comments. 
> 
> First: there's the speculation about Agent Brand being Skyeward's daughter. It's a great theory that did cross my mind as I was writing but I'm here to say that No, she IS NOT related to them. She had parents (that were other people) who helped create SWORD. In this story, she's her own character and not related to Skyeward biologically. Brand is just a key character who has helped Avery through quite a lot. 
> 
> Second: questions raised by the lovely and enthusiastic OptimusRules, Yes, Deke is still related to Fitzsimmons. I just haven't made any explicit reference to it because I'm not focusing on them. We have enough family discovery drama with Avery and Skyeward. Regarding a sequel, I haven't thought that far because I don't know what S6 will be about. S6 isn't until this year July (I think) so it gives me some time to hopefully finish this story first. Plus, it's still to be determined especially in relation to the ending that I have planned. Yes, I already know how this story is going to end. If I'm being honest, I'm kind of at the end of my rope in terms of writing SW fanfic since I no longer actively engage with them content-wise or in canon. That being said, I am determined to finish this story over this year especially with the ending I have in store. Plus, I'll always have the success and enjoyment of writing IFMWTG because of the Framework. 
> 
> Anyway, onto the chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thank you again for your continuous support! I'll try my best to crank out the next few chapters but it will be difficult in regards to my busy schedule. Thank you for understanding!

**Surface of (Destroyed) Earth; Zephyr One**

Looking outside the window of the dilapidated aircraft, Coulson was only met with the reminder that everyone in the team was truly scattered to the winds. The past few weeks after being transported to an unfortunate future held unpredictability that he never could’ve imagined even while on the job. From living on the Lighthouse and narrowly escaping the Kree to crash landing on the destroyed Earth, it was a stroke of luck that he, Deke, Fitz and Jemma were rescued by the True Believers and reunited with May.

Retracing his thoughts, Yo-Yo and Mack were still in the Lighthouse with Flint and Tess. The last thing they mentioned was wanting to stay in order to start a rebellion among the humans still in the Lighthouse. That only left the last pieces of the team that were unaccounted for: Daisy and Ward.

It was a problem that no doubt left Coulson feeling restless among other things but he was learning more while investigating the Zephyr with May. Walking through the aircraft’s hallways with an important relic in his hand, they caught sight of Fitzsimmons and Deke in one room as they were observing a particular machine.  “We found a literal piece of the puzzle.”

Jemma looked up only to be handed over a small length of white rock that was wrapped in old rags. “The monolith. It's been fractured.”

“Where'd you find that?” Deke moved from his spot in the corner of the room.

“Voss had it in his locker.” May watched as the two scientists observed the rock.

“The survivors who believed in the prophecy held on to it for years.” Coulson recounted what he had learned upon talking to the group.

However, Fitz’s attention was zoned in on the large mechanism in the room. “Here.” He moved over to where a specific shaped hole was in the centre of the rigs and gears.

The whole group joined him in nearing closer to the machine. “What are we looking at?” May crossed her arms.

“The shard fits into the machine right here.” Fitz followed the shaped outline of the groove.

“Maybe that's how it was able to target the monolith across time.” Jemma glanced down at the rock in her hands. “This could be our way home.”

“Yeah, but the shard alone isn't enough. We need the whole monolith.”

“And we need the whole team together. We have almost everyone covered except for two.” Coulson held a concerned expression as he processed the information. He glanced to Jemma. “Did you say Ward and Daisy were transported here together?”

She placed the fragment of monolith onto a nearby table and nodded. “Yes. She told me her and Ward arrived in the future together. They’ve been staying with another organisation away from the Lighthouse but she didn’t tell me what it was.”

“It’s SWORD.” Deke finally piped up and was expecting the sudden turning of heads towards him. “The Sentient World Observation and Response Department. They’re not far off from the Lighthouse. I can bet you they’re the ones that have your missing folks.” Despite knowing much more than he led on, he stopped at that point.

Fitz nodded in agreement. “Back when I was blending in with the buyers in the Lighthouse, I caught wind of that same galactic organisation. The Kree specifically seem to not like SWORD and I can only suspect that they’re the ones that have been keeping Daisy and Ward away from the Lighthouse. Possibly keeping them safe.”

“They could also be deliberately keeping us apart from them.” May considered the negative side of intentions that another organisation could hold.

“Perhaps for good reason.” Fitz shrugged. “You’ve seen and heard everything about Daisy around here. What the Kree say. What the True Believers say. They think she’s an angel of death. I’d rather anyone besides the Kree had a hold of her.” The engineer sighed at the obstacles in their way of getting the team together. “There’s something else that Kasius said that I haven’t been able to shake.”

Jemma lightly scoffed. “Anything he says can leave an unnerving impression but go on.”

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose. “He was talking about Daisy’s lineage as an Inhuman. I get it, her mother’s power would strike interest but…” His hand clasped the air as if trying to manifest an answer to his question. “He mentioned Daisy’s descendants. As if there is someone else after her in the family tree.”

“This is meant to be the future.” Coulson entertained the potentials of their current world. “Maybe a lot more than just _us_ survived. Anything’s possible.”

Silence fell over the group and they could only interpret the news one particular way. Everyone’s line of vision gravitated towards Jemma.

“No.” A laugh of disbelief left her lips. “No. She wasn’t – there’s no way she could’ve been pregnant during the times I saw her when Kasius imprisoned us. This wasn’t like the Framework. She’s not with child.” The ridiculousness of the thought soon faded away as Jemma reconsidered the nature of time in their circumstances. “At least, not yet.” 

Coulson raised a hand to rub the side of his head. “You’re saying that in this timeline, Daisy has a child – most likely with Ward – and this kid exists in this world as a powerful and possibly renowned Inhuman.”

“It’s almost a similar obsession that the Kree have to when I was the Doctor in the Framework.” Fitz swallowed thickly at the reminder of his evil alter ego in the other world. “When Daisy and Ward were captured under HYDRA, there was this big plan about using their child as an Inhuman weapon given the dominant thread of Inhuman DNA between the two of them. I wouldn’t put it past the Kree or any other institution to have done the same with this possible child in this future.”

“Would they even still be alive?” Jemma reconsidered the timeline. “We must be talking at least about a grandchild of Daisy’s to have survived to this time.”

“There’s only one person who could help fill these gaps.” May tilted her head towards the doorway that would lead further down to the unexpected leader of the True Believers. “Someone who saw the future and lived it: Robin.”

* * *

A pulse. A disturbance.

Avery trailed off from his words as his concentration was diverted. As much as he would’ve loved to spend the next several moments with his mother alone, he could sense an onslaught of events were coming their way. He glanced over to the locked gates of the room and reached to pull his hood over his face.

“What is it?”  

To answer Daisy’s question, the doors resounded a click and began to open indicating that the security had been overridden. Brand stepped through. “Agent Johnson,” A rigid rhythm composed her greeting. “there’s a development that requires your attention.”

She caught sight of Avery in the corner of her eye looking away from their interaction. Daisy stood up with a defensive look having assumed she was already in trouble. “What is it?”

The green-haired woman looked down in worry before forcing herself to answer. “Agent Ward had an incident. He collapsed, was unresponsive and had to be rushed to the medic.”

Though his face was obscured, Avery let the shock of the news bleed over him. He gazed intensely at the messenger searching through every thought in her head to get every piece of information. He almost didn’t see Daisy run out of the room to go after Ward.

* * *

Arriving at the med bay slightly out of breath, Daisy’s eyes landed on the sight of SWORD medic people surrounding a pod-like vessel. She drew closer to the contraption and saw her assumptions were correct upon seeing Ward’s still form. The glass of the pod had various readings of temperature and oxygen that were helping keep him stabilised. The alarming detail that Daisy spotted was the darkened colour of veins travelling along his neck.

“Agent Johnson,” A gentle voice called to her and it belonged to the original nurse who helped discussed removing the inhibitor. “I’m very sorry you have to witness this.”

She gave a nod in gratitude to her sympathy. Daisy focused on Ward again. “What happened?”

The nurse methodically tapped on the tablet device she was holding until it projected some security footage for them to see. “Just under an hour ago, Lieutenant Brand called for emergency medic due to Agent Ward experiencing an episode that involved him bleeding and collapsing.”

The scene unfolded in the footage as Daisy watched with a guilty gaze knowing she could’ve been there to help him if she hadn’t snuck off.

“For the moment, the cause of his collapse is under investigation.” She continued. “We’re keeping him stabilised under a coma within the med-pod given the possible nature of infection that requires contamination control. We will keep you updated if any further developments arise.”

Daisy exhaled shakily feeling the weight of dealing with the reveal of Avery and the health problems of Ward. She shut her eyes and quietly pleaded – almost praying to some other kind of power – for the universe to give her a moment of rest.

The nurse seemed to register the helplessness on her face. “We’ll give you a few minutes with him.” She gestured for the other medic people to move out of the room until it was just Daisy, Ward and the monotonous beeps of the machinery around them.  

Placing her hands carefully on the glass, Daisy was yearning for his quick recovery despite how dire Ward's state looked. He was alive and well just a few hours ago when she woke up and now, he was encased in a machine in order to breathe. Daisy couldn't resist any longer against the warm stream of tears that began to flow down her cheeks. “Please, I just got you back.” She sniffled and stared at his unconscious form. “I can’t lose you now. You need to know the truth.”


	25. XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Brand enlists some extra help for Ward's medical situation but at a cost.

Waking up to an empty bed only stirred the pit of uneasiness and regret within Daisy. As much as she would’ve liked to stay vigil by Ward’s side through the whole of yesterday, she was forced out so that the medic people could do their jobs to find out what was wrong with him. Daisy resorted to staying back in their room all alone. She hadn’t returned to visit Avery even though she could assume her son must’ve been worried too. Daisy was truly left with her own thoughts to think over what to do next in regards to saving Ward, getting to know their son and getting to the team. 

A quiet knock on the door disrupted her concentration as she was sat up in bed. “Come in.”

Standing at the entrance was Agent Brand who greeted her with a sympathetic smile. “Good morning, Agent Johnson. How are you feeling?”

Having the question posed to her in this moment left Daisy wondering about a real answer. She could only suffice an attempted shrug after peering over to the vacant spot next to her. “Could be better.”

“I understand how distressing it must be in your current position. I assure you we have our best people helping Agent Ward.” Brand clasped her hands together. “I actually wanted to let you know that I’ve reached out to a medical specialist who inhabits the Lighthouse to come observe Agent Ward’s condition.” She tapped at the device on her wrist to project the information for Daisy to see. “Her name is Tess and she’s served as a nurse in the Lighthouse. She’s been reported to have a vast knowledge on illnesses that have formed in the space climate that we live in.”

Daisy glanced over the profile shot of a tan-skinned woman with black curly hair. She had remained quiet not feeling like inflicting the usual snark on Brand. She swallowed nervously. “It’s that bad, huh?”

She sighed upon realising there was no other way to sugar coat the truth. “We’ve tried multiple tests overnight and have avoided doing anything that could aggravate the source of his illness. Whatever _it_ is, it’s beginning to spread along his extremities.” Brand stared at the other agent expecting to have triggered a fiery response.

However, there was a downtrodden glaze over Daisy’s behaviour. “Thank you for letting me know.”

Brand was taken aback by her quiet reply but took it as a signal to leave while the peace was there. “Of course. I’ll alert you when our guest arrives. You’re welcome to join us.” She tapped at her device to remove the projected information.

“I’m surprised you haven’t been mad at me, yet.”

She was midway through turning away before hearing the other woman’s admission. “I was angry at what you did when I found out but it was ill-timed. It could only last so long when someone’s life was at risk.”

“Thank you again for helping Ward when it happened.” Daisy’s gaze fell towards the corner of the bed close to where he had collapsed during the scene. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for being so difficult.”

Brand felt uplifted at the change of her demeanour. “You had your reasons, Agent Johnson. I apologise too for not being direct with you during multiple occasions.”

Looking at all of it now, Daisy could recognise that Brand had her reasons too. Especially when her secrecy was hedged on the orders of someone in particular. “Did you know about him? About Avery, all this time?”

The stoic mask on her face tightened upon realising how much more complicated things were now that the truth was out. “Yes. It was why he sent me to get you both and bring you here. Like I said, it was in due time that you’d learn everything. You and Agent Ward were going to be told everything soon enough but timing hasn’t exactly been kind to any of us.”

It was an understatement. Time and the whole universe were cruel to her and everyone else that she loved. It was an endless battle that left a bitter sense of defeat that threatened to drown her alive.

“I’d suggest taking a shower and changing into some new clothes. Perhaps get breakfast so you’ll be ready to meet Tess.” Brand offered a helping push to get Daisy moving.

She took the hint realising there was more for her to do besides wallowing in her pain. Daisy pushed the covers off and nodded to the other agent. “I’ll be ready soon. Thank you again, Agent Brand.”

With the new amity established between them, both agents parted ways to continue their routines before their guest would arrive.

* * *

After two hours, Daisy found herself waiting outside Ward’s room in the medic bay. She received the message to meet Agent Brand there along with Tess who was just going through the SWORD procedures of entering the headquarters. While waiting, all she could do was survey the immobile state of Ward in his glass chamber.

Multiple sets of footsteps began to emerge around the corner as Daisy saw Agent Brand chatting quietly with Tess followed by some SWORD guards. The small group came to a stop at the door and the three women regarded each other.

“Tess, this is Agent Daisy Johnson.” Brand gestured to her.

“It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for coming here to help.” Daisy offered her hand.

Her gloved hand shook Daisy’s as she returned a half smile. “I’ll try my best to help. I must admit, I’m only here because of what SWORD has promised to me.” Tess glanced at the organisation’s leader as if to make the grave reminder.

“That’s good enough for me.” Daisy took no offence to the underhanded agreement and politics that must’ve been going on between SWORD and Tess.

The nurse peered through the window. “That’s our patient?”

Brand took the lead to guide them into the room. “Yes. This is Agent Ward. Caucasian male in his mid-thirties.” As the door slid closed, the trio surrounded the med-pod that he was contained in. “He suffered from an episode of spontaneous bleeding and collapsing. The trigger for this development is still unknown. He’s been kept in a med-pod to assist with breathing, maintaining temperature and a safety measure of quarantine.”

Tess leaned in closer to observe something that caught her attention. “His neck.” She followed the trail of darkened veins. “Have you done bloodwork yet?”

Tapping on the display screen attached to the chamber, Brand scrolled through the results. “We ran through multiple tests overnight showing that his organs are undergoing system failure at will become an exponential rate. We were able to rule out external causes such as poisoning. It seems to be something internal. Even then, we were unsuccessful in identifying the source of his illness as it seems the damage is spreading on a cellular level.”

Daisy turned away for a moment to compose herself. Hearing the thwarted news from Agent Brand only made things seem grimmer.

Tess’s eyes scanned over the information provided. “You say this only happened yesterday. There were no other symptoms prior to this that could’ve indicated this episode was to happen?”

Before Brand could respond, she was interrupted by the clearing of Daisy’s throat. “There might’ve been a build-up.” She turned back around to see the expectant looks of the other two. “Over the past couple of weeks, Ward said he was feeling rundown or tired. I noticed it as well because he looked more and more exhausted as the weeks went by.”

“Why didn’t you mention this to me?” The SWORD leader crossed her arms and adopted a stance that read of shock.

Daisy’s gaze fell to the floor regretting how self-centred she was to not be more worried about him. “I’m sorry. He told me it was nothing but deep down, I knew it was so much more. I just got caught up in my own plans.” There was a shared stare between the two of them hoping this hidden information wouldn’t spoil their recently found harmony.

The muttering of Tess as she continued going through Ward’s profile retracted their focus. “He’s part Inhuman. Has there been any detrimental effects of his powers lately?”

A pointed look from Agent Brand prompted Daisy to answer. “Not that I know of. I never really saw him use his powers besides when we first arrived here.”

Frustration washed over Tess’s face as it seemed they weren’t getting any closer to forming the pieces together. She returned her fixation on the darkened veins running underneath Ward’s skin. “His veins that appear to bruised or swelled up is the main symptom we can go by. It’s a very rare occurrence though especially on this scale of effect on the rest of his body.” Tess tilted her head to the follow the patterned path of his veins which made Daisy follow suit. “Thinking about it, there was a similar case to this a long time ago that my mother may have recorded. She wrote about a younger patient, an Inhuman too, that displayed symptoms like these darker veins because their biological make-up –”

The door suddenly slid open as a guard stepped through. He only gave a nod to Agent Brand before she cleared her throat. “Tess, if you wouldn’t mind stepping outside for a moment.” She was already moving toward the door and met the bewildered glance of the nurse. “Something else has come to our attention and we need to have a quick word.”

Tess blinked in confusion before stepping away from the med-pod to follow Agent Brand outside. Daisy pretended to ignore their exchange outside the room and instead watched over Ward. She replayed Tess’s observations about the pronounced nature of his veins. Besides his neck, the trail was spreading along his arms. Fear had settled in her stomach at the thought of it getting closer to his heart.    

A raised voice from outside snatched her attention. Daisy spun around to see the angry expression on Tess’s face while talking to Agent Brand. She decided to venture outside to see how their conversation had escalated.

“We made an agreement!” Tess pointed a finger at Brand. “I hear about the fact that you’re protecting two particular Inhumans but you can’t take another one? Let alone, a kid?!”

Daisy witnessed as she made a calming gesture towards the nurse. “The agreement is still there. We just can’t take Flint in as immediately as you are hoping.”

“You need to take him in, _now_.” Her voice wavered with desperation. “They will kill him otherwise or throw him into the pits.”

The SWORD leader crossed her arms. “I thought you said you were already staging a rebellion in the Lighthouse.”

“Only because you’ve done nothing!” The moment Tess took another step towards Brand, the guards moved in closer with their weapons aimed at her. Their threatening stances didn’t faze the nurse at all. “This is all I’m asking for. For you to protect a very special kid because once that rebellion starts, Flint will be in the firing line. This is a two-way arrangement. I’ll help your guy as long as you help mine.”

A heavy silence covered all of them as Tess made her conditions clear. Daisy didn’t realise until now how much was depending on this negotiation between Brand and Tess. There was a tightening to the other agent’s jaw as she scanned over each person within her proximity.

She made a motion with her hand for the guards to lower the weapons. “I’m sorry, Tess. There’s only so much I can do.”

From behind, Daisy could only see the stiffened form of Tess as she clenched a fist against her side. “Fine.” Her rage could be heard from how she gritted out the word. She shook her head. “Then, I’m not helping your patient.”

Daisy’s face fell as she examined the stand-off between the two of them. Neither of them was going to back down but she needed both of them to help Ward.

“If that’s the case, then I’m afraid you’ll be staying aboard under less than friendly conditions.” At the conclusion of Brand’s words, the other guards approached Tess pulling her arms back to handcuff her.    

Before Daisy could protest at the idea of locking up a possible ally, the nurse simply sneered back. “You know why people on the Lighthouse believe so much in the prophecy? Why they believed in SHIELD as our saviour?” Tess narrowed her eyes at Brand. “It’s because they stopped believing in SWORD when you never came back for us.”

The coldness of her statement lingered in the air as she was pulled away by the guards. Brand held a stifled expression recognising that everything had gone awry. She inhaled a deep breath to recollect herself before regarding Daisy. “I’m sorry, Agent Johnson. I will fix this. I promise.” She turned on her heel and marched down the hallway.

Daisy squeezed her arm tentatively knowing that there wasn’t as much substance to Brand’s promise. Despite the SWORD leader’s allegedly good intentions, she knew it was going to take more than just her or a medical specialist to solve Ward’s life-threatening situation. Perhaps, these were circumstances that had to be kept within the family.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Going to try and do some weekly updates while it's not the busy period of uni (yet). Hope you enjoyed that chapter especially with the incorporation of Tess. This was my interpretation of her in order to use her in a bigger way in the story besides the fact that she was used as shock factor in the show. I know she's a trader in the show's canon but I added in her being a nurse to help Brand and Daisy. Overall, I enjoyed writing this chapter as being quite female-centric with some conflict and some accord. 
> 
> There is an interesting detail about how people including Tess are disillusioned with SWORD. I'm not saying that the organisation is entirely bad because it has been in a tough position for a while. Yet, I needed to bring back that aspect of how organisations can't always be relied on and that they have multiple agendas that don't always get along. 
> 
> Next chapter will be brought back to Avery. Thank you again for your patience and support of the story! I'm at least hoping to finish this story before the end of the year given my 6 month hiatus. I'll see if S6 will have me turn this series into an official trilogy (minus TM&VH as a side instalment which I also have to update some time soon). Again though, work and uni for me might come into play so I am grateful in advance for your understanding.


	26. XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to a crucial tragedy that set off a series of events leading to a doomed future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And today a year ago, I posted this sequel. Gosh dang, if only things hadn't gotten so busy I would be more ahead for this story but here we are. If I had to estimate how much more of this story there is to go, we're maybe looking at 65 chapters or more? Considering I'm covering a whole ass season in this story, it will definitely be a lot more than IFMWTG was. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter because it's going to involve some flashbacks! Well, flashbacks that are technically in the future in relation to the present timeline but anyway, you'll see what I mean. Uh, I realise "enjoy" is a loose word to say considering it might be a little painful and sad too so hold onto your hearts.

**The Lighthouse (On earth), 2024**

_Avery was sitting on the couch swinging his legs back and forth. His small hands fiddled with the hula girl figurine that always shook in place when he held the square base. Off to the side, his mother and father were deep in conversation every time he looked up. Though he couldn’t hear what they were saying, there was something about their faces that set off a constant message in his head. Avery didn’t quite understand it but whenever he knew someone around him was scared, they would always deny it._

_He watched as his parents hugged and kissed to which he averted his eyes._

_“Come on, buddy. We’re going out today.” Ward moved towards him on the couch lifting him in his arms._

_Avery looked at his mother. “Is Mommy coming too?”_

_Daisy put on a smile and reached out to cup his smaller face. “Soon, baby. I just have to finish off some…boring grown-up things with SHIELD. I’ll be joining you and Daddy soon.”_

_The little boy pointed to her rounded out stomach. “My sister has to the do the boring things with you too?”_

_The sweet comment pried a laugh from his parents. “Oh, she’ll be asleep during all of it.” Daisy patted her baby bump. “You’ll see her soon too.” She leaned in to kiss her son on the forehead. “Be good for me and your Dad, okay? I love you so much.”_

_“Love you too, Mommy.” He held on tight to the hula girl in one hand._

_“You get there safe, okay?” Daisy had a tight grip on Ward’s shirt as she kissed him one more time._

_He pressed his forehead against hers while letting his other hand brush against her stomach. “Hey, we’ll figure this out. We always do.”_

_They shared one last moment before Ward parted ways from his wife with a backpack on his shoulder and his son balanced with the other arm._

_Avery hugged his father’s neck while seeing his mother move further away in the distance. Although he didn’t like that he was leaving home, he had to be good and do what he was told to do._

* * *

_He was quiet through the car ride, the bus ride and the new car that his father ‘was borrowing’. Avery held tightly onto his father’s hand throughout the whole trip and couldn’t help but notice how his eyes darted in every direction. Maybe he was looking for something? Or someone?_

_“Why can’t Mommy come with us?” His small voice broke through the silence in the car._

_Even though it was night time, the passing streetlights illuminated the gentle smile of his father. “She needs to fix something first. You know how she’s the boss of everyone? Well, she’s making sure people will do what needs to be done.”_

_It wasn’t the first time that his mother had to be away while being the leader of SHIELD. He had seen all the videos and pictures of his Mom and Dad on missions with the Secret Warriors. Even recently, Avery had seen all the newspapers and news reports of his Mom as the Director of SHIELD. There was no doubt she was his hero. It only left Avery wondering why people around them had started being weird around her or his father. As if they were afraid of his mother._

_“Hey, she’ll meet us there.” Ward reached out to ruffle Avery’s dark head of hair. “Don’t you worry.”_

_He giggled as his father’s hand moved under his chin. It was always his ticklish spot._

_Ward retracted his hand feeling satisfied by the sound of his son’s laughter. “Are you excited to meet your little sister soon?”_

_Avery nodded his head. “Yep. Are you excited to meet her?”_

_“Of course. I’m as excited as I was when waiting to meet you. Just a couple of more weeks till you’ll get to see her.” He continued driving onto a dusty rural road knowing they were close to their destination. “Hopefully all of this will be back to normal by the time we meet her.”_

* * *

_They pulled up to an old farmhouse and settled there for the night. After some homemade dinner and a bath, Avery was tucked into bed and fell asleep. He woke up shortly after due to hearing his father’s voice drift through the hallway. Avery tiptoed out of his room and followed the sound of a one-sided conversation involving his father._

_“Why are they doing that? Who’s keeping her there?” Ward stood in the kitchen knowing he was going to be standing guard for most of the night in case something happened. What he didn’t expect was for something odd to be occurring on Daisy’s side based off of Elena reaching out to call him on his encrypted phoneline. “How can she not overrule their orders? She’s the goddamn Director.”_

_Avery watched from behind the wall as his father seemed to not be hearing any good news. Even though he couldn’t see his face, he could tell he was angry mixed with some fear. He leaned in more to try and hear the voice on the other end of the phone but instead, his foot settled on a creaky floorboard to announce his presence._

_With the spy-like reflexes rooted in him, Ward turned to look over his shoulder from where the sound came. His immediate fight response softened at the sight of his son. “Hold on, Elena,” He interrupted his teammate quickly. “I have to go. Thank you for updating me. You can contact me on the second line we set up.” Ward ended the call and stood up from his chair. “Avery, why are you still awake?”_

_His father’s voice held no trace of irritation, only concern but Avery still felt guilty for listening in on what was meant to be a grown-up conversation. “Sorry. I could hear you from my room.”_

_Ward’s heart ached at Avery’s apology. If there was anyone who had done anything wrong, it was himself for keeping his son in the dark as to what was actually happening. There was only so much that he could protect him from and the truth would eventually be the exception. “No, it’s okay. I’m sorry for waking you up. You want me to tuck you in again?”_

_Avery gave a small nod and was carried back to his room. It was a quiet moment as he laid back on the bed and had the covers pulled up. “Are you going to sleep soon?”_

_Ward sighed at the considerate question. “Soon. You go to sleep though. It’s way past your bedtime and your Mom would want you well rested.”_

_At the mention of his mother, Avery felt the need to share what he noticed for a while now. “You’re scared, Daddy.”_

_The admission struck him hard and deep. Ward couldn’t believe it took his son to point out the truth he didn’t want to openly acknowledge. This was something he couldn’t lie to him about. “Yeah. I am.”_

_Having his thoughts confirmed, he clutched his blanket tightly. “Do I have to be scared too?”_

_Ward’s eyes grew glassy at the painfully honest question. He never intended for his son to be swept up in this dangerous kind of life but the universe always had to throw some degree of cruelty to their existence. His lips quivered before finally forming some words. “No.” Ward shook his head. “If anything, I need you to be brave but it’s okay if you’re a little scared just like me. That’s normal.” Despite his efforts, Ward felt like his smile was misaligned by the fact he was telling his son to prepare for difficult times. “Just try to be brave for me and your Mom. Okay?”_

_Avery took his father’s words to heart and returned a firm nod. He received a kiss on the forehead before his dad moved from the bed._

_“Goodnight, Avery. I love you.”_

_“Love you too, Daddy. Night.” He watched his father close the door before his eyes drifted to the ceiling. Things were going to be different from now on. He could sense it. Yet, Avery had to keep that promise to be brave for his parents. His eyes soon fluttered shut and he drifted back into sleep._

* * *

_The sun hadn’t even come up yet by the next time he opened his eyes. Avery was gently roused from sleep by his father telling him they had to leave. Even in the dark, he could observe the outline of a panicked expression which only meant something bad was happening. Avery remained quiet though and moved quickly to help his dad._ _Their one bag of belongings was already packed by the time he walked out to the kitchen. His father froze on the spot and peered through the windows by the door. The faintest sound of cars pulling up could be heard and only put his father more on edge. Ward redirected them to the backdoor and leaned against the wall before opening the door slightly._

_“Avery, I need you to close your eyes and cover your ears until I say it’s okay.” He muttered the order quietly until his son did exactly that. Seeing Avery block off two of his senses, Ward opened the door to shoot down two soldiers that were already beginning to set a parameter around the house. On the other side, he fired at the other agents before running back in to pick up Avery and their bag. He had bought them some time with a silenced gun until their bodies would be discovered._

_With his eyes still shut but his arms now wrapped around his father’s neck, Avery could detect that they were now running through a cornfield while voices near the house were growing distant. He could hear the determined panting of his father as he rushed through the tall surroundings. Yet, other voices and rustling motions were beginning to grow nearby. It made Ward stop to carefully consider which direction to go next despite the fact they were essentially running blind._

_Reaching a clearing, Ward’s heart dropped upon realising there was nowhere else to go. A line of agents and soldiers were ready in position cutting off their path._

_“It stops here, Agent Ward. There was no need to run. We just want to talk. Even Agent Johnson has stood down to hear us out.”_

_Avery kept his eyes shut even as the other men were talking to his father. He felt him slightly move his head before whispering something._

_“It’s okay.” Ward spoke softly so only his son could hear. “Avery, remember to be brave. I love you so much.” He proceeded to place his son back on his feet before stepping in front of him. “I know what you really want.” Ward sneered at the agents in front of him. “Thing is, it’s not gonna happen.” Clenching his fists that began to heat up rapidly, he projected his hands that began to sprout a large fire that began to engulf all the grass in front of him._

_The abrupt roar of fire almost knocked Avery back until he heard his father’s cries._

_“Avery, go!”_

_The small boy stumbled back before taking off back into the tall cornfield. His father was directing the giant flames at the soldiers as a wall to push them back. With his heartbeat pounding in his ears and the scattered yells of the other men, Avery dared to wait in one spot waiting for his father. He crouched in the field as the smell of smoke began to overwhelm the air. A loud gunshot suddenly rang out and made him jump. Somehow, a suspended silence rung through his ears and drew Avery back to the clearing._

_He couldn’t hear the shouting of soldiers. He couldn’t hear the sizzling of the inferno. Nor could he hear the expected voice of his father. There was a limited amount of sound he could make while lying face down on the ground a few feet away from the field._

_“Dad?” He forced his voice out to break the deafening silence that only he could hear. “Daddy!?” Avery trudged over to him with his eyes focused on his still form. An arm emerged from his peripheral vision belonging to a soldier who seemed to have caught up to him. Avery attempted to shove the stranger away from him to reach his father. “Dad! Dad get up! Help me!” It was no use as the soldier picked him up and began to walk away. Avery used all his energy to try and break out of his hold and scream for his father to save the day like he always did._

_Another set of hands grabbed him to hold him down as he struggled to break out. Hot streams of tears were running down his face as his shrieks grew louder. His head was held in place as a rag moved over his mouth to muffle his agonised cries. Avery felt a wave of dizziness threatening to pull him into darkness as he breathed in the strange air from the cloth. He wanted to fight it. He needed to for this father. Yet if the past couple of events taught him anything, darkness always prevailed._

* * *

**Classified location, 10 hours later.**

_Avery stood in an empty room after being led there by some soldiers and men in suits. There was something hidden under a large black cloth that towered in front of him._

_“Remember what your father said. Be brave, Avery.” A familiar voice spoke to him as the cloth was removed to reveal a tall white rock in a glass casing. The latches popped open to allow the glass door to swing open slowly._

_“Be brave, Avery.”_

_Avery’s breathing began to pick up pace. Being told to be brave meant there was something to be afraid about. “I want my mom. I want my dad!” He gasped as he sensed a rumble coming from the centre of the room. The rock suddenly transformed into liquid and rushed towards him from the glass case. The little boy screamed and shut his eyes as he was enveloped and taken far away from home._


	27. XXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery and Agent Brand layout some secrets and realise the cost of some of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Sorry for the 2 week wait but I'm here with the next chapter. Thank you for your continued support through kudos and comments! Hope you enjoy!

Entering the Shadow’s room, Brand could’ve assumed that they hadn’t moved from their spot since the revelation of Agent Ward’s health. For the first time in a while, the piercing silence wasn’t there to ring in her ears. Perhaps that was enough to articulate how off-focus and affected the Shadow truly was by the news.    

“Are you okay?” She offered some words of concern as the hooded figure stood by the window.

“How is he?” Despite his obscured face, Avery opted to speak with his normal voice.

Surprise washed over Brand upon realising the toning down of the Shadow’s powers. It seemed he wasn’t even trying to read her mind which explained the lack of the usual unnerving hush. “He’s…stable. We’re doing the best we can but we’re not exactly sure how to fix it.”

He took his time to inhale and exhale a deep breath. “You brought in an outsider.”

Though his tone didn’t indicate any direct anger, Brand cleared her throat knowing this wasn’t the best news to deliver to him. “We reached out to a nurse who was on the Lighthouse but in our haste, we overlooked the possibility of…exposing connections.”

Avery shook his head. “That was unnecessary and you know that.”

“I know. I made an error and I apologise.” She gestured with her hands in a repentant manner. “I was just trying to help –”

“You didn’t need anyone else! We already know what’s killing him!” His voice morphed into the monotone that was associated with his powers. Avery’s rage threatened to make his human-self be overshadowed. His snapping also effectively silenced Agent Brand and he sensed that familiar buzz of fear in her mind. Now wasn’t the time to lose control. Avery took a few steadying breaths before quietly answering the question she was thinking. “ **I know I should’ve told you first before you went out to get help**. **I just couldn’t face the fact that this was happening again. That his life is at risk again even though I brought him here to save him.** ”

Brand’s expression softened upon hearing his admission in her head. “I understand this is a difficult situation regarding your father but we need as much information to help him. How do we fix his condition? We can only hide so much from your mother.”

As afraid as he was, Avery knew he had to confront the issue at hand and move his guilt aside to save his father’s life. This time, he was older and had the chance to avoid history repeating itself and ending horribly. It was just a lot to take in after announcing himself to his mother and she hadn’t returned since. There was so much to balance but Avery decided to zone in his focus on this one objective. “ **Your suspicions are correct. What’s killing him is what I have too.** ” He shared a glance with Agent Brand who was already aware of his own disorder. “ **It’s in our DNA. The Darkhold’s power.** ” Avery pulled off his glove to expose the darkened veins under his skin. “ **Specifically, his but not my mother. The difference between how the Darkhold has affected him and I is how we’ve yielded it to our use.** ”

He felt a pulse in the veins along his hand. That familiar energy swimming through every cell of his being. Long ago when they first started appearing, he remembered the horrified looks of those trying to help him. The fear only made his body weak and drained by this power until he turned it around. Avery changed that push into a pull in towards himself and only then, he found the strength that his survival was built upon. “ **The Darkhold is an unpredictable force unless you control it. It’s an equilibrium. A fine line to balance. It seems to have overpowered my father this time.** ”

Brand had learned about this when he was first brought to SWORD. Since coming aboard, he always opted for covering his whole self from everyone to hide such a condition. Even then, she knew Avery held many health issues that were beyond the surface of his skin. Having never really fixed his disorder, she wondered how this could apply to Agent Ward.  “How can we fix that balance?”

Avery remained still trying to mull over an answer. “ **That’s what I’m trying to figure out.** ”

Not having a direct resolution was worrying for her. “If that’s the case, we have a very short time period to figure it out. I can advise with the nurse –”

“ **Leave it to me.** ” He recognised that he cut her off viciously. Avery softened the blow with another observation. “ **It seems to me that she isn’t exactly cooperating.** ”

Reflecting on the fact that Tess was currently under SWORD’s ‘imprisonment’ conditions, Brand felt exhausted by the various twisted threads of secrets and lies she had to maintain. “There’s another reason why I brought the nurse here. Her medical expertise is only a cover-up reason. She might know about the SHIELD team and provide answers to Agent Johnson.”

“I thought I made it clear that I don’t want them here especially…” Returning to his normal voice, Avery’s tongue tripped up on the name he wished to never utter again. Not after everything he knew.

She sighed. “I’m well aware of your wishes but it was one thing that I could provide for Agent Johnson to stop her from looking into too many things such as your condition. In fact, it was almost outed by Tess when she began to recount a similar case to Agent Ward’s. Her mother apparently treated you back on the Lighthouse.”

The close connection shocked him. “Are you sure?”

Brand managed a shrug. “I reacted on reflex. It sounded like your case so I pulled her aside. I fabricated a reason regarding her request for SWORD to provide refuge for a particular Inhuman. She didn’t take it well and now she’s in our custody.” She reached up to rub the temple of her head that began to flare up with a headache over the whole situation.

“How do we know she won’t be like that scavenger that sold off my mother?”

“It’d be difficult for her to try and do such a thing under our eyes. That’s why I made this move.” Brand straightened her back and adopted a stance of a tough leader. She had to reinforce the reasons for her decision. “Agent Johnson won’t run off again or become suspicious when we have a source to provide answers here. There’s only so many secrets we can hold at the moment. We let your mother hear about her team at least to maintain her attention on the right things. Meanwhile, we figure out how to fix your father’s condition.”

Having the motives all laid out, Avery held a private admiration for the SWORD leader’s ability to balance so many actions and issues. Yet, he too had grown tired of the avalanche of secrets and omitted truths that kept him apart from his family for so long. “Secrets was what killed my father the first time and it might kill him again.”

Brand could understand his uneasiness but she was confident in her current setups and decisions. Like a conductor for an orchestra, she knew she could manage this symphony of secrets and people. “I won’t let that happen. We’ve gotten this far and I haven’t let down these promises.”

Avery could see the certainty in her eyes. As a gesture of solidarity, he dared to reach up towards the hood of his cloak. Pulling it back to show his face, he allowed her to finally see his true complexion. “I trust you. I trust in what you’re doing.”


End file.
